The Bounty Hunter
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Mark calloway is a bounty hunter on the trail of a girl wanted for murder. Features The Undertaker, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash. Story Completed.
1. chapter 2

Mark Calloway sat in the food court of the mall watching his prey. He was a bounty hunter and he had been tracking this little bitch for 6 months. This was his biggest challenge yet. He had been wrestler for years but he had retired 2 years ago. After six months he was bored out of his mind. One of his old friends from high school Tim Ashton had got him into this. Tim had done this for his whole career. He thought it would be right up Mark's ally and it was. Mark was good at it. Had a ninety percent capture rate. Hell he didn't need the money but it was the thrill of the chase and plus he was getting scum off the street. This bitch had led him on a merry chase which was about to come to an end. Tyger Matthews. Her mother must have been on crack when she named her. Tyger was the name on her birth certificate. No father that anyone knew of, unmarried mother who died a day after giving birth. A poor Aunt had taken her in. Mark had talked to the woman. She had said Tyger was a bad seed from the start always in trouble a real little demon. She had tried her best to control her but as she got older Tyger got worse. They lived in the projects on the bad side of town where Tyger had easy access to drugs, gangs and sex. The aunt had said by the time Tyger was 17 she was totally uncontrollable. Her Aunt had married by this time and she said Tyger was intent on having sex with her step uncle was after him all the time. One night when he had rejected her advances once again she had pulled a gun and blowed his brains out. That was three years ago. Tyger had taken off and been on the run three years. Mark looked at her and then the picture he had. It was her. She had the face of an angel. She was about 5"5 long brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes and a body that wouldn't quit. Mark wasn't fooled by her looks he knew she was cold blooded killer. He had promised her aunt Mrs. Causebrook he would find her and bring her to justice. Mark figured some people were just born bad and she was one of them.

Tyger sat in the food court eating. She had on her headphones. She was listening to Eminem. She sang along to the song. He was her favorite singer. She happened to look up and gasped and quickly looked back down. It was that guy again. She just knew he was following her. He wasn't exactly inconspicuous. He was huge maybe almost 7 feet tall. He had short Auburn hair and piercing green eyes. He was huge and muscular. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He had a bandana tied around his head. He wasn't exactly someone you could miss. He had been following her in the last two towns she had been in. She sighed now she would have to pick up and move again. She was pretty sure he was a bounty hunter. She had a pretty high price on her head. She was sure that bitch Aunt of hers were keeping things stirred up. Thanks to her her whole life was fucked up not that it wasn't before but hell she could go to jail for this shit. Her whole life she had been treated like a dog by that woman then she found a way to set her up for murder. She got angry as she remembered that afternoon. Her fucked up step uncle had been making advances toward her ever since he had married her Aunt. He had busted into her room that afternoon and brutally raped and beat her. When he was done he lay there on her bed. Tyger was pretty much out of it, laying there in a daze. She had been a virgin. Her Aunt came in and blew her husband's brains all over the place. She had gloves on. She pressed the gun to Tyger's hands to pick up her prints. The evil old bitch had told her now she would be rid of him and her both. She had picked up the phone and called the police and told them her niece had just shot her husband. She had to give it to her aunt she was a good actress. She gave them that story about what a rotten troubled kid she was and they fell for it hook line and sinker. Tyger always wonder why the cops didn't investigate more talk to other people that knew her people that knew Tyger had not been into drugs or gangs and never gave her aunt one minute of trouble. The truth was her aunt had hated her from the moment she was born and had abused Tyger her whole life. She supposed the evidence proved her guilty and that's all the cops cared about. To them it was an open and shut case. Tyger had enough wits about her to slip on her clothes and get the hell out of the house before the cops got there that day. She had been on the run ever since. She waited until a large group of teenagers passed in front of her and glided out of the chair and got in the middle of them. She rounded the corner and took off.

Mark looked up and about shit. Damn where the hell did she go? He thought. He saw a group of kids pass in front of her a while ago. He looked around frantically. He got up and walked a path to the escalators. No sign of her. Shit he was going to have to start all over if he didn't catch her before she left town. He took of down the escalators to start searching.

Tyger was at the airport. She had grabbed her stuff from the boarding house and took off. Lucky for Tyger she had grew up streetwise. She knew how to get fake ID's. She also had picked up a few job skills such as meat cutting and baking so she always managed to earn money. If she could just settle down somewhere with out being tracked down. She heard her fight being called and went to board the plane. Hopefully this time that big jerk would lose her trail.

Mark had a ace in the hole. He had been watching her and knew where she was staying. By the time she had got there she had left. He went to the bed and pulled out the tiny voice activated tape recorder he had hidden there earlier in the week. He pushed play and listened. Bingo. He smiled and turned off the tape. Looks like I'm going to Lonepine Montana he thought. He went to the phone to make reservations.

_I don't own Mark Calloway or the Undertaker or the WWE. I do own Tyger and other minor characters._


	2. Default Chapter

Tyger stopped her truck about a mile from the cabin. There was no road leading to the cabin. That's why it was perfect. Probably no body but her knew about it. It was a hunter's cabin long since abandoned. The winter snows had already started. The little mountain dirt road would soon be impassable. She would be snowed in for at least three months. And if by some chance someone would be able to trace her to Lonepines they would have no way to get to her with the roads impassible for the winter. Besides no one knew about the cabin. She had driven up here last week for three days in a row stocking the cabin with food and supplies that would last here for the winter. Hiking back and forth from the truck to the cabin having to carry all the supplies had been no fun but she didn't have a choice. The cabin had a generator for electricity. She had got new parts for it and made sure it was in good working order. She had parked her truck in a grove of tress and was putting a tarp over it. She took the ax she carried on her belt and started hacking limbs off the trees. When she had enough she covered the truck so no one would see it. She put on her headphones and took off through the woods.

Mark had once again caught a lucky break. He had just arrived in town today. There had been no sign of her. He had talked to several of the merchants and found out she had been here a week. He sat on the small street and waited. She had shown up walking out of a small rooming house. From what he knew she had been buying large amounts of food and supply like she was planning on camping or something. He wondered what she was up to. He watched her get in a small truck and take off up the road. He gave her a couple of minutes and followed. He stayed a good ways behind her just out of sight. They must have been on the road for a hour now. Where the hell was she going? He pulled back again he didn't want to spook her and have her take off again. He watched her turn onto a small dirt road leading up a mountain. The roads were getting bad. He was having a hard time in this stupid rental car. She was the smart one she had a truck with chains on the tires. Suddenly his car went sliding off the road into a ditch. "Damn!" he yelled hitting the steering wheel. He got out of the car and knew there was no way he was getting it out of the ditch. Well he would just have too walk. He shivered and pulled his leather jacket tighter around him. He started walking toward the road she had turned into to. Hopefully she hadn't gone far.

Tyger arrived at the cabin and got the key out and opened the door. Damn it was as cold in here as it was outside. The house had no heat but plenty of fireplaces. She would be chopping plenty of wood this winter. She headed back out and started carrying fire wood in. She put the wood in the fire place and got some old newspaper and soon had a roaring fire going. She went into the kitchen and took some stew meat and vegetables out and got a stew simmering. Damn she thought, I forgot to get the batteries and flashlights out of the truck. She didn't want to make the long walk back but knew the weather wasn't going to improve so she had better do it now. She put more wood on the fire and put the screen around it. She turned the stew down to simmer. She threw her coat back on and headed back to her truck.

Mark knew he was going to freeze to death it was unbearably cold. He had come to a dead end. The road just ended at the edge of the wood. No sign of her truck or her. There was no telling which way she went and what the hell did she do with her truck. The snow was now almost up to his knees and every step was a chore. He knew if he didn't get out of the storm soon he was going to die out here. Hell the little bitch had won she had outsmarted him. He couldn't even feel his feet no more and his hands were numb. He walked a few feet into the woods before he fell and passed out in the snow.

Tyger uncovered the back of her truck and grabbed the bag with the supply of batteries and flashlights. She might need them you never knew. He eye was caught by a huge lump in the snow a few feet away. She walked over after she had covered the truck back up. She knocked some of the snow off and gasped. It was the man who had been following her. Well he's as good as dead. He won't be following me anymore. She started back into the woods and stopped. She couldn't just leave him there to die. She wasn't a murderer in spite of what other people thought. Tyger you're going to regret this her little voice told her. "I know, I know." She muttered to herself. She bent over the large man. "Wake up!" she yelled at him. He moaned and stirred a little bit. She got down and slapped his face a couple of times. Mark opened his eyes to see Tyger bent over him. "Come on I can't carry your sorry ass." She said. He tried to sit up but he was dizzy. Tyger grabbed his shoulders before he could fall back. "Damn your heavy." She said. Mark tried to shake the cobwebs from his brain, why the hell was she helping him? "I know you're a bounty hunter, lucky for me your not the sharpest crayon in the box are you? Really dumb coming out in this weather with no winter clothes. I'll just bet you ran your car in a ditch too, no chains right?" she said with derision in her voice. Mark was angry she was mocking him. She saw the anger in his eyes good she thought. Maybe he's angry enough to get his ass up and walk. Mark tried to stand up and couldn't his feet were numb. "Come on you son of a bitch your going to have to walk I can't carry you!" she yelled at him. Mark grabbed onto the hand she held out and pulled himself up. He teetered for a moment but stayed up. Tyger put her arm around his waist, she cringed she couldn't stand to touch men but she didn't have a choice right now. He put his arm around her shoulder and used her to walk. "You know I,m taking you in." he said in a raw voice. His throat was so dry he could hardly talk. Tyger laughed. "You couldn't even take yourself to the bathroom right now. Anything you've got planned is going to have to wait about three months. If you haven't noticed it's a blizzard out here that road won't thaw till spring. You wont be taking me anywhere for now." She said. They made slow time. He could barely walk. "Why are you helping me?" he asked. "Because I'm a stupid idiot. I should have left your sorry ass in that snow drift." She said. Mark didn't say anything else. He just concentrated on each step hoping they would get where they were going soon.


	3. chapter 3

                                                                          Finally after what seemed like forever Mark saw a small cabin ahead in a clearing. He was leaning heavily on Tyger which had slowed them down to a crawl. "Come on ya big jerk, were almost there." Tyger said. Mark was really getting sick of her smart mouth. They climbed up the few stairs and Tger let go of him he leaned on the door jamb for support. Tyger opened the door and grabbed his arm again and led him in. Mark could have cried at the moment. There was a fire going and it was wonderfully warm. He could smell something wonderful cooking. Tyger led him to a chair in front of the fire and pushed him down in it. She left the room. Mark tried to take off his shoes but his fingers wouldn't work. Finally he just sat back in frustration. She had a pan of water and towels and a robe. She sat down at his feet and pulled off his shoes. "Ya know, winter, snow, boots might have been a good choice." She said sarcastically. "Shut up." He mumbled. "Wow snappy comeback, your mental sills really are impressive." She said. She pulled his socks off and started rubbing his feet with a towel. "This water is lukewarm but it's still gong to hurt like hell." She said. Mark nodded he figured as much. She put his feet in the water and she was right it hurt like hell. "Let me see your hands." She said. He put his hands out and she took a towel and started rubbing them.  He could feel them tingling. "Tingling good means the feelings coming back." She said. She then took his feet out and rubbed them until she had some circulation going in them. "Can you get your clothes off?" she said. "Yea." He said. She helped him up and led him to the back to a bed room. "The bathroom is through that door. I ran you a hot bath." She said then turned around and left. Mark went into the bathroom and fumbled to get his clothes off. He finally got them off and sank into the water. God it felt good. He still wondered why she had helped him. Well it didn't really matter, he had her now and she wasn't going to get away this time.

                                                             Tyger was in the kitchen making coffee, god knows she needed some. She pulled the stew off the burner it was done. She was hungry too. She berated herself for bringing him here, but what else could she have done. Tyger all of sudden was spun around. Mark was standing there in the robe. He tightened his grasp on her arm. "Girl don't even think about going anywhere. I been tracking you six months and you aint going no where. Tyger pulled back her other arm and punched him right in the gut. It must have been pure instinct and frustration; before Mark knew what he was doing he had pulled his hand back and slapped her hard in the face. Tyger fell back to the floor with the force of the blow. Mark felt horrible, he was supposed to track her and bring her back, not abuse her. Tyger stood up and got right in front of him. "You ever do that again I will gut you in your sleep asshole. This is my place. If you got to take me back when the roads clear so be it. But you will not hit me." She said in a deadly voice. She turned away from him and started filling bowls with stew. She set them on the table and got two cups of coffee and set them down. "Well set down and eat, I know if I'm starving you are." She said. Mark sat down and begin to eat, it was delicious. They sat and ate in silence. Tyger finished and got up to wash her bowl. "Get more if your hungry." She said. He got more and sat down again. "Why did you help me?" he asked again. Tyger sighed. "Look I couldn't leave you there to die; I'm not a murderer in spite of what you think about me." She said. "But you had no problems blowing someone's brains out." He said. "Your going to believe what you want to, go ahead I don't give a rats ass what you think about me." She said. She turned and left the room. Mark was having a hard time getting a handle on her. She was a murderer but she was so different than what he had imagined. He sighed and finished eating.

                                                           Tyger was on the floor listening to her headphones. Mark sat down on the couch. She looked up and took the headphones off. "We don't have a washing machine or a dryer so you'll have to wash your clothes out by hand and hang them in front of the fire at night." She said. "Damn I got my luggage in my car, not that's its going to do me any good there." He said. "Well you will have to wash that one out every night." She said. "I'm going to bed." She said and went to the bedroom. Tyger got undressed and put on a t-shirt. She climbed into bed. She heard the door open. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked. "Well you can't expect me to sleep on that little couch." He said. "I don't give a damn where you sleep, but it won't be in here." she said. "That bed has plenty room for the both of us he said climbing in, besides I know how you like wild sex, so why not let me in on the fun." He said pinning her on her back. Tyger froze. Her one fear in the world and he had found it. Mark had no intention of doing anything to her, he didn't think she would take him serious he just wanted to shut that smart mouth of hers. Tyger suddenly snapped out of it. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" she yelled and started struggling. Mark jumped off of her. She got and ran to the bathroom.   Mark followed her and found her over the toilet throwing up. What the hell he thought. She finally got up and rinsed her mouth out. She looked up at him. "Don't ever touch me again." She said in a quite voice. She went and got a pillow and blanket. "I'll sleep on the couch." She said. "Hey no, I will." He said. She held up her hand. "Just go to bed and leave me alone." She said leaving the room. Mark plopped back on the bed. He had scared her to death just now. Something about this whole thing just didn't seem right. If she was such a big slut like her aunt said why did she react that way? Of course it could be a big act on her part. He shrugged and turned over and went to sleep.

                                                        Mark awoke and looked at the clock. It was 8:00 am. He wondered if Tyger was up yet. He got up and went into the living room. Her blanket was folded on the end of the couch. He put on his clothes since they were dry. He wondered into the kitchen. No sign of Tyger. He went back and looked in the bathroom. He was getting pissed. He opened the front door and a blast of cold air about knocked him over. It was practically a blizzard outside. He slammed the door. Her coat and boots were gone. "Damn." He cursed. That little bitch had tricked him. There was no way he could follow her, he didn't have the right clothes. He would end of dead if he tried to. He couldn't believe she had outsmarted him again. 


	4. chapter 4

                                                                        Mark had paced and cursed for hours that morning. Then realized it was doing him no good. Tyger was gone and there was nothing he could do about it right now. He had started a fire and went to the kitchen to start a pot of chili. He got in a fuzzy station on the TV and watched talk shows for a while. He went out that afternoon and chopped some wood. Anything to keep busy. He went back into the house and checked the chili; it was done and set it off the burner. He looked at the clock it was 5:00 PM. He went into the living room to build up the fire. Just then the door burst open. It was Tyger. She was covered in snow. Mark lost it. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Where the hell have you been, Thought you would try to get away from me, guess the fucking weather was too bad." Mark said angrily. Tyger couldn't believe him he was such a jerk. "Get your fucking hands off of me. For your information asshole. I walked to your damn car to get your damn bag so you would have some clothes. The weather was worse than I thought so it took me a while." She yelled at him. Mark backed off her and looked down at the bag she had dropped. "You know you are the biggest dickhead I ever met." She said. She ran into the bedroom slamming the door. Mark felt like a heel. The poor kid had been out in that weather for 8 hours and he jumped her as soon as she walked in. Mark went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

                                                                   Tyger was so mad she could choke him. She ran her a bath and climbed in. It felt wonderful. She felt some of her anger melt away. She was trying so hard to show him she wasn't the horrible person her aunt made her out to be. But it was no use he thought the worse of her at every turn. Why did she even bother? That was a good question. Since when did she give a damn what anyone thought of her especially that big jerk. There was something about him that touched a part of her that no one had before and it scared her. She wanted him to like her. Dumb Tyger really dumb she told herself. She sighed and got out of the tub. She dried off and put on a t-shirt and boxers. She went to the bedroom and climbed under the covers and tried to get warm.

                                                                  Mark poured a cup of the coffee and headed to the bedroom. He opened the door and seen that Tyger was burrowed under the covers. He went and sat on the bed. She peeked out from under the covers at him. "I brought you a cup of coffee, set up here and drink it. You need to get something warm in you." He said. She sat up and took the coffee. "Thank you." She said. She sipped on the coffee. The warmth of it felt wonderful. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She nodded. He got up and left. Tyger sat there nervous. Why was he all of a sudden being nice to her? He came back in with a tray. He set it down across her lap. Chili she thought. She tasted it. It was great. "Its good." She said to him. "We need to talk." He said to her. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes. Mark could feel him self melting. Not good Mark she's a wanted murderer he told himself. "Listen your right I've been a jerk. You saved my life and been nothing but good to me and I've treated you like crap. We are going to be stuck here for a couple of months we may as well make the best of it. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting." He said. Tyger just looked at him and then looked down. "When the roads are clear, I will go with you. I'm tired of running. I just want this whole thing to be over. I give you my word I will go with you and turn myself in." she said. Mark nodded. Poor kid had been on the run since she was 17 she was probably tired of looking over her shoulder. "I give you my word I won't hurt you again. Lets just try to make the best of this while were here." He said. "Deal?" he said and held out his hand. She looked at him for a long moment. "Deal." She said and placed her small hand in his. She flinched when his hand touched hers and Mark noticed this and frowned. Her hand still felt cold. She pulled her hand back from his. At first the reaction to his touch had been fear same as always. But then she felt the most peculiar flush from his hand holding hers. "Your still cold Darlin, Lets get you settled in front of the fireplace in the living room." Mark said. "Okay." She said. It sounded good to her as she was still feeling cold. She got up and Mark grabbed her pillow and a blanket and followed her into the living room. Mark spread a blanket over the carpet near the fire and put her pillow down. She lay down and Mark handed her another blanket to cover up with. She spread the blanket over her and faced the fire. It felt wonderful. She thought about what Mark said. She hoped they could co-exist for the next few months. Mark sat on the couch fiddling with the remote trying to find a station that would come in. He sat and watched the news for a while. He looked over and seen that Tyger was fast asleep. He figured he would leave her where she was at. He didn't want to disturb her she was totally exhausted. She looked like an angel lying there in the fire light. Yea well Mark don't forget she's a cold blooded killer he told himself. He knew he couldn't forget that it would be a fatal mistake if he did. He got up and switched off the lamp and headed off to bed.


	5. chapter 5

                                                                         Tyger awoke on the floor. She rolled over and got up. It was cold in here. She grabbed some fire wood and started the fire which had went out over night. She went in the bedroom careful to be quite since Mark was still asleep. She grabbed some jeans and a tank top and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She stopped on the way back to the living room and looked at Mark sleeping. He looked almost innocent in his sleep. He was lying on his back with one arm thrown above his hand the other resting on his stomach. She studied his tattoos. He had quite a lot of them. He had her beat to hell. She only had two. Ok Tyger get a move on and quit staring at him, he is about as innocent as a rattle snake she told herself.

                                                                     Tyger rattled around in the kitchen. She moved to the music she was listening to as she made biscuits. She was singing along to "Cleaning out my closet." By Eminem. She liked the song it reminded her of her fucked up life. She would love to let lose on her aunt like that. She put the biscuits in the oven and started some gravy. Mark come in and watched her singing along. "Do you have to listen to that noise this early in the morning?" he asked. Tyger just rolled her eyes at him. "If you old people would listen to the words he sings instead of complaining about a couple of cuss words you would understand what he is trying to say." She said. She poured Mark a cup of coffee and set it in front of him. "Who are you calling old?" he asked. "You." She said and went back to cooking. Mark watched her work. She knew her way around a kitchen. She was a good cook. He knew she had worked as a cook before one of her many jobs. All of a sudden she screamed and turned up the Cd player. "It's my song." She said. Mark heard "The real Slim shady" come on. Oh Great he thought. But he started laughing as she sang along and danced to the song. "Your weird kid." He said laughing. She just shrugged and kept singing. Tyger pulled out the biscuits and put them on a plate. "It's ready, come get you a plate." She said. Mark got up and fixed him a plate. They sat down and ate.  "You're a good cook." He said. She shrugged. "I've had a lot of practice." She said. "Can I ask you something?" Mark said. "What?" she said. "What's with the name?" he asked. "I only know what my aunt told me. She said my moms said I looked like a little tiger cub and decided to name me Tyger. My aunt thought it was pretty dumb." She said "But what the fuck does that bitch know anyway." Tyger mumbled as she got up to wash her plate. Mark could see there was no love lost between her and her aunt. "Do you know much about your mom?" he asked. "No, my aunt never told me much, Just she got knocked up from a one night stand. I don't know anything about my father either. My aunt said she didn't know who he was. Just a typical guy hit it and run." She said. Mark watched her she showed no emotion about her life it was like she was talking about a stranger. "I'm going out to cut wood." She said. "I'll do it." He said. "You can help; we'll get it done faster. It's cold as hell out there." She said. Okay, lets get going." He said getting up.

                                                                       They had been working about an hour. Even with the hard work it was cold. He was chopping now and she was stacking the wood on the long porch. She had insisted on chopping for a while. But he had taken over after about twenty minutes. Hell if he was going to let a woman stand there and chop wood while he stood there and did nothing. "Hey Lurch, let me do it for a while." Tyger said. Mark burst out laughing. She made quite a picture standing there with her hands on her hips like she could take on the world and win. "Listen shorty you just stack the wood, I'll chop." He said getting back to work. "Stubborn old goat." She mumbled. "Hey did you just call me old?" he asked. Tyger started laughing. He didn't seem to mind the stubborn goat part. Mark looked at her and smiled. He had never seen her laugh before, she was beautiful. She turned around to start stacking wood and felt something hit the back of her head. She turned around. That Neanderthal had hit her with a snowball. "Tell me you just didn't do that?' she said in a threatening voice. "I'm so scared." He said laughing. "You should be." She said scooping up a large handful of snow. She threw it and hit him right in the face. Mark sputtered. "Oh did I forget to mention I'm a excellent shot." She said grinning. "You're going to pay for that darlin." Mark said advancing on her. Tyger knew she couldn't get away; snow was to deep to run. So when he got close enough to her she lowered her head and ran straight into him knocking him back into the snow. Tyger fell onto him as he went down. Mark lifted his head and caught her around the waste so she couldn't get up. "Your mean as hell ya know that?" he said. "Yea don't forget it." She said. She tried to get up but he wouldn't let her. "Payback is hell kid." He said grinning. Tyger struggled to get away she was starting to panic. "Let me go." She said in an urgent voice. Oh God she thought what he was going to do to her she thought still struggling to get away. Mark saw that it wasn't a joke no more she was freaking out. "Tyger calm down." He said in a soothing voice. He sat up with his arms still wrapped around her. She was practically sitting in his lap now. She tried to push away from him. "Didn't I tell you I wouldn't hurt you?" he said turning her head to look into her eyes. She slowly nodded. He took his hand and wiped some snow from her face. "Go make some coffee. I'll be along in a minute." He said. He released her and she stood up and ran into the house. Mark was determined to find out what the hell she was so scared of. That kid definitely had some demons.


	6. chapter 6

                                                                         Tyger sat in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to brew. She felt like an idiot. Mark probably thought she was psycho.  Well who gives a shit what he thinks anyway she asked her self. She realized she did, but she didn't know why. What kind of effect was this man having on her and why. Hell Tyger this is the man that's been hunting you for 6 months and will turn you over to the police when he gets the chance. In spite of her fear of men she found herself fascinated with him. Okay Tyger stop playing with words she told herself. You think he's cute. She put her head in her hands. You are a idiot she told herself the first man you are ever attracted to is being paid to turn you into the police. Good going Tyger she told herself. Mark walked in and saw her sitting   there with her head in her hands. "What's wrong?" he asked. Tyger jumped she didn't here him come in. "Nothing." She managed to mutter. She got up and poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. "Thanks Darlin." He said. Tyger blushed her face turning red. God when he called her that it melted her. Mark grinned. "What ya all red for you overexert yourself outside." He teased. "No…Yes…I mean …Ohh leave me alone." She stuttered. Mark laughed. "Okay I guess I tortured ya enough for now." He said grinning. Tyger got up and went to the living room. She got her Cd player and put on her headphones. She got out her note book and began writing. She had always kept a journal. She had never had anyone to talk to, so it helped her get out her feelings. Marcus walked in and seen she had her headphone on and she was writing in that notebook of hers. He was guessing it was a diary or something. He went over and fiddled with the TV and found a football game and settled back to watch. "Hey Tyger." He yelled so she could hear. She slid the headphones down. "What?" she asked. "You wouldn't have any beer stashed would ya?" he asked hopefully. "I'm not old enough to drink." She said. Mark snorted "yea like that ever stopped you before. I heard you was a real party girl." He said.  Tyger swallowed hard. She was tired of defending her self against lies her aunt had told. Mark looked at her. If he didn't know better he would say she looked hurt, but then the look was gone replaced with a look of complete anger. "I'm not going to keep defending my self against the lies you've been told. You're going to believe what you want to." She said quietly. She put her headphones on and went back to writing. Mark wished he had never opened his mouth.

                                                                                 Tyger was washing up the dinner dishes. Mark came in and made himself a cup of tea and watched her. She hadn't said two words to him since their little exchange earlier. Tyger dried her hands and went to the bedroom to get her blanket and pillow. She changed into a tank and boxers and went out to the couch. Mark was sitting there watching TV. "I'll sleep out here, after all it's your place." He said. "Your to big to sleep on the couch. I'm cool with it. Don't worry about it." She said. Mark noticed a tattoo peeking out from the back of her tank top. "Can I take a look at your tat?" he asked. Tyger didn't really want him to, but she couldn't think of a good reason to say no. She sat down facing away from him and pulled her shirt up so he could see. Mark saw she had two he looked at the one that was on the back of her shoulder first. It was a child sitting cross-legged with tears streaming down her face. A huge demon loomed over her with his mouth open ready to devour her. It was a beautiful tat but intense as hell. The one on her lower back showed an older girl slaying the demon with a sword. "Those are some beautiful tats darling." Mark said. "Thanks." she said pulling her shirt back down. "What they mean." He asked. "Don't mean nothing there just tattoos." She said. Mark raised a brow at that. "Now I know better than that Tyger, you don't ink your self for no reason. He said. She just shrugged and said nothing. Mark slid down to the floor in front of the couch so she could lie down. "Will it bother you if I watch the TV?" he asked. "No." she said. Mark got up and turned off the light and sat back down in front of the couch.  Tyger laid there and looked at him. What was bothering her was him sitting so close to her. She could smell the scent of cologne and leather. God he smelled good. She flipped herself over facing the back of the couch and away from him. Shit she could still smell him and here the sound of his breathing. Damn she thought why can't he just go to bed. She sighed and flipped back over trying to get comfortable. Mark turned around. "Cant get to sleep?" he asked. She didn't answer him. "Want me to rub your back, might help you relax and get to sleep." He said putting his hand on her back. Tyger instantly freaked out. "Don't touch me!" she screeched at him. She slapped his hands away with hers. Mark was angry she could be such a little bitch sometimes. "Well excuse the hell out of me. Ya know you got a real mental problem girl. I don't need to rape a woman. I got women beating down my door. I sure wouldn't make a move on a scrawny kid like you. I like my women full grown. Don't worry your completely safe." He said angrily. He moved to set further away from her. Tyger flipped over and pressed her face into the pillow. He was right. He could have his pick of women. Why would he want her? She was damaged goods anyway. She was humiliated. Tears begin to slowly roll down her cheeks. She tried to stop them but she couldn't. She never cried anymore. She hated showing weakness. But his words had pierced the armor she held around her self. Why was she letting him get to her? Once the flood gates opened she couldn't stop. The tears just came harder. She buried her face in the pillow. Mark glanced her way. She had her face buried in the pillow and her shoulders were shaking. He heard her sniffle. Oh great he had made her cry. Oh good Mark he thought now do you feel like a real man you gone and made her cry. He sighed. "Tyger." He said. She didn't answer him. He got up and went over to the couch and flipped her over. "Don't deck me or nothing." He said. Tyger looked away from him humiliated he had seen her crying. Mark sat down on the edge of the couch. He turned her head to look in her eyes. She flinched but she didn't pull away. "Your too pretty to be crying sweetheart." He said. "On second thought your pretty when you cry too." He said smiling. "You said I was scrawny." She said her lip trembling. "Oh girl I say a lot of things when I'm mad. Don't mean them." He said wiping away her tears with her finger. "I'm sorry." He said. She looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled too. I just kinda freak out when people touch me." She said. Mark nodded he didn't think now was the time to get into why she was scared of him or men in general. Mark got up and got her a tissue. "Sit up." He said. She did and he wiped her face. "Now dry up those tears." He said.  He sat down on the couch and pulled Tyger against his chest. She struggled to push away. "Now none of that nonsense. I aint going to hurt ya." He said patting her back. She lay stiff against him scared to move. "Relax darling." He said stroking her hair. She felt her body relaxing with his touch. Hell she thought this feels good. She felt safe and protected something she had never felt. Mark felt her relax and smiled. He continued to rub her back. Tyger sleepily cuddled onto his chest. He heard her breathing become steady and knew she was asleep. He laid her down on the couch and covered her up. He watched her curl up and settle into a deep sleep. Mark sat watching her. Damn this is not good he realized he was attracted to her. Great just great Mark. You got the hots for a killer. But the more he knew Tyger the more he was starting to doubt her aunt's version of the story. Either that or Tyger was on hell of an actress. He got up and tucked the blanket around her and headed off to bed.


	7. chapter 7

                                                                         Over the next few weeks there were no more major disputes between Tyger and Mark. Besides the good natured arguing over the music she listens to. If anything the two had become closer. Tyger found herself more often than not at night sitting beside him watching TV with him. Mark would often slip his arm around her and rub her back or just hold her next to him. Tyger had started to be comfortable with his touch. She no longer flinched or jumped when he touched. Mark found himself very attracted to Tyger but knew better than to act on it. He held back from making a move on her. He knew a relationship with her wouldn't go anywhere after all when they got out of here he was taking her straight back to Virginia where she was wanted.

                                                                          Tyger sat propped against Marks arms trying hard to keep her eyes open. Mark grinned she was sleepy as hell. "Lay down Tyger before you fall over." He said. He got up and turned off the TV. "I'm not sleepy." She said rubbing her eyes. Mark laughed. "Yea that's why your eyes have been closed for the last half an hour." He said. "Your bossy as hell." She complained. "Yea I know now go to bed." He said. He walked over and put a blanket over her. "Night." He said. "Goodnight." She answered.

                                                                      Mark heard a loud scream and jumped out of bed. It was Tyger and she let out another loud piercing scream. He was going to throw on a shirt but she let out another scream. To heel with it he thought as he ran out to the living room. Tyger lay twisted up in her blanket kicking and struggling in the grips of a night mare. Mark sat down and tried to shake her awake. "Tyger come on wake up honey." He said. She kicked out at him and started yelling. "Stop, your hurting me." She pleaded. Mark picked her up kicking and screaming and sat her in his lap. "Tyger it's me Mark, wake up." He said holding her close to him. Tyger opened her eyes and seen Mark. She burst into tears. Mark pushed her hair back off her face. "Shh its okay, baby it was just a dream." He said. She cried even harder and burrowed in his lap. Mark patted her back. "Come on honey." He said picking her up. He took her back in the bedroom and laid her in the bed. He got in beside her and pulled her to lie against him. He held her and rubbed her back while she cried herself out. When she had quieted down Mark tilted her face up to his. "Tell me about your dream it will make you feel better." He said. "It's real Mark, but you won't believe me anyway." She said. "Try me." He said. She started out slowly telling him the whole story from her abuse by her aunt through childhood. How she had graduated from high school 3 years early because of her IQ. How she was just bidding her time till she was 18 so she could go in the army and get money for her college education. "Then all that was destroyed in one afternoon. That bastard had been trying mess with me ever since he married my aunt. Then that after noon he busted into my room and raped me." She said. He watched as tears coursed down her cheeks again. "I was a virgin and he just took it like I was a whore or something." She cried. Mark held her and wiped her tears with his fingers. "Then my aunt came in and shot him. She had on gloves and she pressed my hand to the gun after she was done. I was so out of it I couldn't think straight. She told me this way she could be rid of both of us. She had a big life insurance policy on him. When she went to call the police I threw my clothes on and took off." She said. Tyger looked up at him, but she couldn't read his expression. "You don't believe me do you?" she said sadly. Mark knew what his instincts were telling him, they had never steered him wrong before. "I believe you honey." He said. Tyger threw her arms around his neck and hugged him finally some one believed her. Mark was angry how someone could do this shit to a kid practically a baby when it happened. "Thank you." She whispered. "Tyger listen to me.  You still have to turn yourself in. Let's do this the right way. I'll hire you a good lawyer and we'll talk to witness who know you, build a strong case for you.  We may even be able to trip your aunt up, she thinks she can't be caught that's when people start making mistakes." He said. Tyger looked at him she was scared. "Do you trust me Tyger?" he asked. She looked up at him. "Yes I trust you." She said. "Good cause I'm going to take care of you I promise." He said. Tyger curled up in his arms feeling safe and protected. Mark didn't care anymore if his feelings about her were right or wrong. He was going to clear her and give her back her life. He tightened his hold on her and watched over her as she went to sleep.


	8. chapter 8

                                                                        Mark watched Tyger as she made dinner. He sat there drinking coffee singing to her self as she cooked. Ever since the night she had the nightmare things had been smooth between them. Tyger had sat down with him and they made a list of people Tyger knew that would be good character witnesses for her that could dispute her aunts story that she was a troubled teen. Mark knew Tyger was putting her life in his hands. She looked at him with such trust and confidence. He just hoped he didn't fail her. "What you looking so glum about Lurch?" she joked with him. Mark smiled up at her. "Not a thing shorty just thinking." He said. "Oh yea? I thought I smelled something burning." She said laughing. Mark snagged her by the arm and pulled her over to his lap. "That smart mouth going to get you in trouble girl." He said. "Ohh I'm so scared." she said grinning at him. "Brat get up and finish my dinner." Mark said. They both burst out laughing. Tyger got up to finish dinner. She stopped suddenly and turned around and hugged him. "Thanks." She said. "For what?" he said. "For believing me, for being my friend, for making me laugh." She said. "Your welcome kid." He said. Tyger was getting attached to him he could see it more everyday. Hell he was getting attached to her too. He wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her. But he wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of relationship. Maybe when they got all this mess straightened out. Hell she had started sleeping in the bed with him every night. It was getting harder and harder not to reach over and make love to her.

                                                                          Tyger sat on the couch watching TV. Mark came out of the bedroom in his sweats. Damn Damn Damn she thought. He was so cute. Tyger found herself more and more wanting to kiss him and dwelling on it a lot. The whole sex thing still scared her but she was willing to try it. She knew Mark wouldn't hurt her she trusted him. But it was more than that she was in love with him. She knew in her heart this man was meant for her. Her dilemma was how he felt about her. That was the million dollar question. Mark caught her staring and grinned at her. "What ya looking at honey?" he asked. "Umm nothing." She mumbled turning red. Mark decided he couldn't resist teasing her a bit. He sat down beside her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She lay back his arms loving the feel of him holding her. "Tyger give me a kiss." He said. She looked at him strangely. She rose up and kissed him on the cheek. "No Baby that's not the kind of kiss I mean." He said grinning at her. Mark figured she would blush and play it off instead she kissed him gently on the lips. Mark was lost after her lips brushed his. He held the back of her head gently while he teased her lips with his tongue. Tyger moaned lost in these new sensations she was feeling. Mark pulled back trying to get a hold of himself. "Honey you are full of surprises." He said tucking a piece of hair back behind her ear. "Mark I want you to make love to me." She said quietly looking into his eyes. Mark was shocked. Was she serious? "Tyger I don't know if that's a good idea." He said. Tyger looked down quickly to hide the tears that welled in her eyes. Mark had just been teasing her; he wasn't really attracted to her. Mark hooked a finger under her chin and raised her head. "Don't cry honey, I want you very much. But I don't want to do something your not ready for. Besides this is like your first time really it should be with some one you love and someone you want a relationship with." He said. Tyger knew what Mark was trying to say. He was attracted to her, but he didn't want to get hooked into a relationship. "Mark you have been so kind and sweet to me. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. But I do consider you my friend. Theirs no one I would rather be my first than you. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. Don't worry I aint going to start stalking you or nothing." She said with a smile. Mark smiled back at her and gently caressed her face. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. "Yes." She said putting her arms around his neck. Mark picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed. He lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head. Tyger felt the cool air brush against her bare skin and shivered. He bent over and pulled off her boxers and laid them on the floor. "So beautiful." He murmured.  He lay down over her and raised himself up on his elbows. He gently kissed her lips running his tongue around her lips encouraging her to open her mouth. "Open your mouth honey." He whispered against her mouth. Tyger parted her lips and he gently eased his tongue into her warm mouth exploring its depths. Tyger moaned. Mark deepened the kiss and touched his tongue to hers. Tyger pushed her mouth harder against his and slipped her tongue into his mouth wanting to taste him. Mark groaned and ran his hands down her arms to catch her hand. He slowly kissed her while he rubbed her hand trying to take it slow with her. Tyger was feeling things she never felt before. She felt a heat building in her body. She wanted Mark to touch her. "Mark Please." She begged not really knowing what she was begging for. Marks hands roamed over her body touching off flames in her wherever he touched. He lowered his mouth to her breast and started to lap at her nipple. Tyger moaned and pushed her body closer to his. Mark watched as her nipple hardened and darkened.  "You are so beautiful." He whispered.  He lowered his mouth to her nipple once more and begin to slowly suck it. Tyger grabbed his head and pushed it to her chest. He used his hand to play with her other nipple while he suckled the one. "Mark." She moaned. He moved his mouth in a wet trail down her tight little stomach dipping his tongue in and out of her belly button. She moaned and wiggled beneath him. As he licked her stomach he took his finger and ran it through her already wet curls. Tyger bucked her hips and moaned. "Feel good honey?" he asked. "Yeaaa." She moaned. Mark spread her legs. He felt her tense up. "Relax baby." He said while rubbing her thighs. Tyger looked up at him and seen the gentleness in his eyes. She relaxed and let Mark spread he legs open. He lowered his head and looked at the beauty spread before him. "Mmmm Baby, I'm starving." He said licking his lips.  Tyger smiled at him. He looked so cute. Like a kid in a candy store. He lowered his mouth to her wet center parting her lips with his tongue. Tyger moaned and bucked against his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down her wet slit causing her to scream with pleasure. He closed his mouth around her nub and begin to gently suckle on it. Tyger felt like a fire was building in her ready to explode. She grasped his shoulders and held on. Mark took one finger and gently entered her hot center moving it in and out and he suckled on her nub. Tyger felt something building in her. "Ohhhh Mark Please." She begged. "Let go baby, just let it go." He whispered urging her on. He resumed his sucking and entered her with another finger slowing stretching her. He worked his fingers in and out while sucking her nub. "OHHHHH Mark!" she screamed as she felt her self falling into a sea of pleasure. Mark continued to lap at her catching her essence in his mouth loving the taste of her. He nuzzled her as she slowly came back to earth breathing hard. He Sat back on his knees and pulled his fingers from her. He looked at her and placed his fingers in his mouth licking her essence on his fingers. Tyger watched him becoming hot just watching his actions. "Mmmm honey…You taste so good." He said winking at her. Tyger couldn't help but laugh. He was so outrageous. "Laugh now baby, cause I aint through with you yet." He said winking at her again.


	9. chapter 9

                                                                         Tyger's eyes widened. "Hey now darlin, don't get scared on me. You'll like it I promise." He said in a soothing voice. Mark stood up and shed his sweatpants. Tyger looked at him and blushed. He is huge she thought getting scared. Mark saw the fear in her eyes. He laid down over her once again and kissed her gently.  "I won't hurt ya darlin, you're such a sweet thing. I'm just going to love ya." Mark said. Tyger once again relaxed under his soothing words. He kissed her mouth gently probing with his tongue. His hands moved down her body touching, probing, and exploring every inch. Once again Mark had her moaning and squirming beneath him. He deepened the kiss devouring her mouth with his. Tyger ran her hands down his back loving the feel of his hard muscles beneath her hands. She slid her hands around and brushed her hand against his erection. She pulled her hand back quickly. Mark raised his head and looked down at her. "Don't worry honey, it wont bite." He said grinning. Tyger giggled back at him. Mark watched her as she slowly placed her hand around his manhood. She stroked it with her hand. Tyger was amazed at how warm and hard it was. She continued to stroke it.  Mark threw back his head and moaned. "Damn girl, that feels good." Mark groaned. Tyger looked down and seen a tiny drop of pre cum on the tip of his erection. She took her finger and touched it to the small drop of moisture. Mark watched her. She looked up at him and put her finger in her mouth and licked it off. "Baby you taste sweet too." She said grinning at him. At that moment Mark was over come with desire to have her. He pressed his mouth back to hers and kissed her deeply. He pushed two fingers into her warm center seeing that she was wet and ready. Tyger moaned and raised her hips to meet the trusting of his fingers. "Baby you're so wet and hot, you like what I'm doing to ya?" he asked. "Yes Mark Oh yes." She moaned. "Honey I love them sounds ya making, your turning me on so much baby." He said as he pumped his fingers into her quivering moistness. Tyger never thought any thing could feel so good. She moaned and groaned and wiggled under his attention. "Mark please." Tyger moaned. "What is it honey?" he asked pulling his fingers out and licking them clean. "Mmmm you got a sweet little pussy baby." He said smiling down at her. "Mark." She moaned her body crying out for attention. He laid back over her. "What is it honey ya want something else filling up that sweet little thing besides my fingers?" he asked smiling at her. Tyger nodded her head wanting so much more. Mark nudged her legs wider apart with his knee. He placed his erection right at her entrance. Tyger pushed against it. Mark grinned she was definitely ready. "That what ya wanting girl?" he asked gently kissing her lips. "Yes Mark." She moaned beneath him. Mark slowly entered her being gentle. He wanted to erase the memories of the rape and give her the kind of loving she deserved. Tyger moaned as he entered her. Mark set a slow pace moving in and out of her wet folds slowly. He bent down and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked her as he made love to her. Tyger grabbed his hips trying to urge him to go faster. "What ya want baby?" he said raising his head. "Faster Mark." She groaned trying to pull him closer to her. "Patience honey." He said still moving slowly over her. He settled down over her kissing her mouth plundering it with his tongue while tortured her with his slow movements. Tyger impatiently moved her hips to meet his slow thrusts trying to get him to quicken his pace. Mark dragged his lips from hers. "Baby tell me how ya want it?" he whispered in her ear. "Mark Please." She moaned. "Do ya want it fast and hard honey?" he whispered to her. She nodded unable to speak. Mark raised himself up and started moving quickly in and out of her hot center. "Oh God yes Mark!" Tyger yelled out. Mark set a hard and fast pace slamming into her. Tyger wrapped her legs around his waist running her hand over the hard muscles of his back. Feeling her legs around his waist undid him. "Cum for me baby, cum all over me." Mark yelled. Tyger felt her self falling down a tunnel of pleasure. "OH God Mark!" she yelled. He felt her sheath tighten around his hard erection and he fell over the edge too. "Tyger, Baby…I'm cumming girl." He yelled. Tyger called out his name over and over as he pumped his hot seed into her. Mark collapsed over her settling on his elbows to keep his weight off her. He kissed her gently on the lips. Mark pulled out of her and moved down to her still throbbing center. He kissed it and ran his tongue down her slit and looked up at her and grinned. "You got the sweetest little pussy, honey." Mark said. He moved beside her ands pulled her into his arms. Tyger snuggled into his arms and kissed his chest. "Your very vocal aint you?" she said laughing. "Yes, especially when I get a hold of something as sweet as you. Ya kinda vocal yourself sweetheart. Ya was purring like a kitten." He said chuckling. Tyger blushed and snuggled closer to him. Mark wrapped her in his arms. He was in trouble for sure he never felt anything like that before. She was like a drug, he knew he had to have her again once wouldn't be enough. Tyger looked up at him. His breathing was steady he must be asleep. She gently kissed his jaw.  "I love you Mark." She whispered. Mark wasn't asleep. Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He lay there as she fell asleep. Her word kept echoing in his mind. Yea Mark you are in a world of trouble he thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	10. chapter 10

                                                                        Mark and Tyger worked together in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes. Tyger playfully flipped bubbles on him. Mark pulled her to him and put a handful of bubbles on her nose. "Hey ya big bully." She said wiping them off. Mark laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "Go on git. Go take your shower and we'll watch some TV before we go to bed. "Okay." She said giving him a kiss before she went to the bedroom. Mark sat down and picked up his coffee. His good intentions had went right out the window after the first time they had slept together. He had vowed he wouldn't touch her again. It was just going to be a one time thing. But that next night she had crawled into bed beside him and snuggled up to him, every thought but making love to her had left his head. The last month had been wonderful. They worked and played together and at night made hot passionate love together. Tyger never said she loved him again, not that he heard anyway. Hell that had blew him away when he heard her say that and it also scared the hell out of him. Two failed marriages had left him gun shy. He couldn't say what he felt for her. He cared about her but love that was too much for him right now. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But he really didn't have a choice.

                                                                      Tyger got out of the shower and put on her boxers and a t-shirt. She went out and plopped on the couch waiting for Mark. She flipped through the channels till she found a movie. She had to tell Mark that the roads were clear enough to pass. She didn't want to. She didn't want this to end. For awhile she had made believe that there was no one in the world but her and Mark. She could pretend that Mark loved her and that they would always be together. But cold hard reality had slapped her in the face today. She had gone to check the roads and sure enough they had been passable. She wasn't afraid of turning herself in, she knew Mark would keep his word and do everything in his power to help her. What scared her was losing him. Mark had walked in and seen the frown on her face. He went and sat down beside her. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked. Tyger looked at him. God she loved him. She threw herself into his arms. "Hold me Mark." She whispered. Mark held her and rubbed her back. "What is it Tyger?" he asked. "The roads are clear. We can leave." She said keeping her face buried in his neck. Mark felt as if he had been slapped. The real world had finally invaded his fantasy. He hated it he didn't want to leave but he knew they had to. "Shh Honey its okay. Didn't I promise to take care of you? As soon as we get to town I'm calling a good lawyer I know. I'll have him waiting on you in Virginia.  Don't worry." He said trying to sooth her. "I'm not worried about that. I don't want to leave you." She said in a quite voice. Mark tightened his hold on her. This is what he had been dreading. "Tyger I will always be your friend. Anytime you need me. I will be there for you darlin." He said kissing her cheek. Tyger was heart broken. She heard what the words really meant. He cared about her but he didn't love her. He thought of her as a friend. Tyger was determined not to let him see her pain. She pulled back to look at him and gave him a smile. "Okay." She said. 'That's my girl." He said pulling her back to his chest. Mark held her till she fell asleep and put her in the bed. He climbed in and pulled her into his arms. Many times after that night he would wish he had made love to her just one more time. But he didn't. He just wanted to hold her and watch her sleep.

                                                                    Tyger stood beside Mark at the ticket counter. The last two days had been crazy. Packing all their stuff up and getting in touch with the lawyer. His Name was Randy Silva and he was going to meet them at the airport in Newport Virginia. Tyger thought back to the morning they had left the cabin. She had to fight the urge to burst into tears. She had put on a brave front for Mark though. Never once shedding a tear. Mark would have felt better if she had cried. He had watched her bravely pack her stuff and leave the cabin like a brave little shoulder and it broke his heart. "Come on Tyger." Mark said. She looked up and seen he was ready. She followed him to their gate where they boarded the plane. Tyger sat down beside Mark and strapped her self in. Mark looked at her she looked so small and vulnerable. He wanted to protect her. "Tyger honey we need to talk." He said. She looked up at him with those big trusting eyes and he dreaded what he had to tell her. "When you turn yourself in you'll have to wait for an arraignment or a bail hearing. Your going to have to spend some time in jail." He said.  Tyger nodded she had figured as much. "Since you ran before it's pretty likely you will be denied bail until your trial." He said. Tyger looked down. The thought of spending months in jail were scary. "I got you a good lawyer. He will move for a quick trial. And I'm going to be working on a plan to trip your aunt up. So I don't want you to get discouraged or give up." He said tilting her face up to his. "I'll be fine Mark don't worry about me." She said. Damn she was trying so hard to be brave. He kissed her gently on the forehead. She leaned over and laid her head on his chest. Mark put his arm around her. Pretty soon she had fallen fast asleep. Mark vowed once again to do everything in his power to help her.

                                                                        Tyger shook hands with Randy Silva. True to his word he had met them at the airport. He was a middle aged man with brown short hair and twinkling blue eyes. He smiled at her with confidence. He put her at ease immediately. "Okay you two; let's go to my hotel suite. We need to get a plan of action together before we go to the police." Randy said. They went to Randy's car after they had picked up their luggage and headed for the hotel.

                                                                          They were sitting in Randy's suite going over Tyger's story. Randy wanted all the details from start to finish. Tyger had told him everything that had happened that day holding nothing back. Randy listened to her story. Mark sat close to her knowing it was hard for her to talk about that day. When she had finished Randy finished up taking notes. He then told them he already had his investigators talking to people who had known Tyger. They had backed up her story 100 percent. Former teachers and people from her community had known her as a quite child and a very good student. She had never been involved in gangs or drugs. There were also neighbors who had been witness to the poor way Tyger was treated by her aunt. Randy assured her the case was looking good because it showed that her aunt had lied about her being a troubled teen. Randy was honest with her. He told her she would probably be denied bail. Tyger told him she understood and that she was ready to face jail till the trial if she had too. "Well let's get this going then, if you two are ready?" Randy said. Tyger nodded and stood up she was ready to get this over with. Mark came up and took her hands. "It's going to be alright Tyger." He said. "I know, I'm fine really." She said. Mark took her hand and they left.

                                                                     Tyger felt like a total criminal. She had just had her mug shot taken and now was being fingerprinted. She had been officially placed under arrest. She hadn't seen Mark since they had placed her under arrest but Randy had stayed right with her. They told her to sit down while her paperwork was processed. Randy sat beside her. "Tyger when their through they will take you to the county jail. I have already been in touch with the prosecutor's office. Your bail hearing will be next Tuesday. It's just a week that's better than I thought. I don't want you to worry. Were going to do everything possible to get you out on bail." He said. "Okay Randy." She said. She was so scared on the inside but she didn't show it. Just then the police officer who had been processing her told her it was time to go. Randy pulled him aside and talked to him for a minute. The police man nodded and went out of the room.  A minute later he walked in with Mark. "Just a minute." He said to Mark and Randy. They both nodded. The police man left and Randy went to wait on the other side of the room. Mark came and took her in his arms. He laid her head on his chest. "Honey… I promise you I will take care of this. I will see that you get out of this." He said. "I know Mark. Thank you for everything." she said. Mark lifted her chin and looked at her.  He kissed her gently on the lips. "That's my brave girl." He said.  "You just hold it together honey and I promise when you get out and this is over with you can cry on me all you want." He said. "I'll hold you to that." She said smiling a little. The police man came back in. "Okay gentlemen. It's time." He said.  She turned and the policeman put handcuffs on her and led her away. Mark watched after her. He was sure his heart had never heart like this before. "Come on Mark, we got work to do.  Mark nodded and followed Randy out the door.

                                                                Tyger lay on the top bunk in her jail cell. This had to be the most depressing day of her life. She wanted nothing more than to cry but she didn't. She had told Mark she would hold it together and she would. The strip search had been the worse part but it was over now no point dwelling on it. Her roommate hadn't really bothered her. She said her name was Emily. She had asked Tyger what she was in for when Tyger told her she had left her alone after that. Tyger was glad she didn't feel like chit chatting about all this right now.  She felt her self getting sleepy. She thought of days at the cabin with Mark trying to focus on happier times. She fell asleep with memories of  Mark's  loving in her dreams.


	11. chapter 11

                                                                        Mark sat in traffic cursing under his breath. He missed Tyger terribly. Worse than he thought he would. It was making him ill, he felt like hurting something. To top things off he hadn't seen Tyger since she was arrested. Visiting day at the county jail was Fridays. He still had another day to go. He was on his way now to see Tygers aunt. He decided to go see her and tell her Tyger was in jail, see what her reaction was. He pulled up into the drive of her house. Tyger said she had collected a large policy for her husband. She had moved to this house after she had collected. It was a large step up from where she and Tyger had lived before. He got out and went up and rang the bell. The door opened and Tygers Aunt was standing there. She was a good looking woman but she looked to sharp and had cold eyes like ice. "Hello Mrs. Causebrook." He said. "Hello Mr. Calloway, but call me Betty I insist." She said smiling. Mark had to control the urge to choke her. "Come in please." She said. He followed her in to the living room and took a seat. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked. "No thank you." he said.  "I just wanted to let you know Tyger is in custody, I found her." He said. "Yes I know the police called me. I want to thank you. It's a great relief to me. I just want to put all this behind me." She said. "Well I'm glad I could help put your mind at rest." Mark said. "I'm going to see her on Friday." Betty said. Mark raised his brows at that. "Oh I know you probably think I'm foolish, but no matter what she is my niece. I do love her." Betty said. Mark wondered what she was up to. "Well I understand that. I have to go I just wanted to let you know what was going on." He said. They stood up. "Thank you again Mr. Calloway for everything." Betty said. "Your welcome." He said and left. Mark climbed into his truck. He had to get in touch with Randy. He was going to beat this bitch at her own game.

                                                             "Randy!" Mark called out to him. "Yea Mark what is it. Mark had tracked him down in the hotel lobby heading upstairs. "Tyger's Aunt is going to see her tomorrow. Theirs got to be something we can do to trip her up." He said. Randy rubbed his chin and thought. He had already told the police chief his theory about the murder. He wondered if he would help them. "Come on Mark were going to visit Chief Davis." He said. "Why?" asked Mark. "Come on I will tell you on the way." He said.

                                                              Mark and Randy sat in the police chief's office explaining the plan. "I don't know Randy this is highly unusual." The chief said. "Come on John, if this works think how much money the city would save on an unnecessary trial." Randy said. Mark watched the chief holding his breath. This had to work. The Chief was an older man with gray hair and pale blue eyes. He looked at both men as he thought it over. "Whats your interest in this MR. Calloway? You're the bounty hunter that brought her in right?" Chief Davis said. "I got to know Tyger, there's no way I believe she murdered anybody. I believe her story." Mark said. Chief Davis nodded. He sighed and looked at the two of them. Okay we will do it. I hope your faith in this girl is not misplaced." He said. "It's not." Said Mark. "Thanks John." Said Randy. "I'll get someone out to set this up in the morning. In the meantime you two get to the jail and let Ms. Matthews know what's going on." Chief Davis said. Both men stood and shook his hand and turned and left. 

                                                                 "Randy I can't believe I get to see her soon. I can't wait." Mark said. Randy grinned and looked at his friend as he maneuvered the truck through traffic. He was acting like a teenager on his first date. "Kinda excited are you buddy?" Randy asked and laughed. Mark gave him a sharp look. "Just what are you implying Randy?" Mark asked. "Well nothing, but it's obvious you are nuts over her." Randy said. "For your information we are just friends. I'm just worried about her being in jail and all." Mark said. "Oh that's what it is; okay I'm glad you cleared that up for me." Randy said with a smirk. Mark just rolled his eyes and ignored him. He cared about Tyger and was worried but that didn't mean he was in love. Randy had a screw lose.

                                                                         Tyger sat in her cell. Her and her roommate sat playing poker. She had learned Emily was in for knifing her boyfriend. She hadn't killed him but said she wished she had. Tyger felt her self liking the girl. She had got tired of her boyfriends beatings that's why she had stabbed him. "Three of a kind, I beat ya again." Yelled Emily. Tyger smiled. "Yep, My game aint going so good this evening." Tyger said. "Well maybe you got that man of yours on your mind." Emily said smiling. "What do you mean?" Tyger asked. "Mark, you call out his name in your sleep ya know." Emily said. Tyger looked down. "He's just a friend." She said. "Uhh Huh." Emily said with a grin. Tyger looked up and grinned back. "Is it that obvious?" Tyger asked. "Yea, you are a woman in love anybody can see that." Emily said. "Is he a nice guy?" Emily asked. "Yea. He is the best, sweet, gentle, kind, and handsome." Tyger said smiling. Emily rolled her eyes. "You got it bad girl." She said. "I know, but he doesn't love me. He just thinks of me as a friend." Tyger said. "Well you can change that girl; just throw some hot lovin on him." Emily said laughing.  Tyger cracked up. The guard came to the door. "Matthews your lawyer is here, come on to the visiting area." He said. She got up and went to the cell door. "I'll be back in a while Emily." Tyger said. 

                                                                  Mark was pacing the visiting room when the door opened.  Tyger caught her breath. God he looked so good. She wanted to run and hug him but that was against the rules. Mark looked at her. She looked so good. He went and stood in front of her. "Tyger honey are you okay?" he asked. She looked up at him not able to hide the love in her eyes. "Yea, I'm so glad to see ya Mark." She said. "Me too girl, I miss ya like crazy." He said. "Really?" she asked surprised. Mark smiled down at her. "Really." He said "Guys we need to set down here and discus something." Randy said. Mark  led Tyger over to the table. "We got something in mind for tomorrow. Something that could end this before we even have a trial." Randy said. Tyger listened as the two men explained the plan. He eyes widened. This just might work. "So what do you think Tyger?" said Randy. "I say lets go for it." She said. "That's my girl." Mark said smiling at her. Tyger looked up and graced him with that beautiful smile of hers. "Thank you both so much. I don't know what I would do without you two." Tyger said. "Your quite welcome Tyger. After all this is over, I won't be your lawyer anymore. You can have dinner with me that will be thanks enough." Randy said winking at her. Tyger giggled and smiled at him. The look Mark gave Randy was full of daggers. Mark wanted to reach over the table and pound Randy's head in. Randy just grinned he had did it to see how Mark would react. Yep He loves her, just needs to figure it out for himself Randy thought. Tyger looked at the look Mark was giving Randy. He looked Mad as hell. What was he mad about? He shouldn't care what she did. Tyger smiled. Well maybe he did she thought. Maybe Emily was right. Maybe she just needed to throw  some more good lovin his way. "We got to get going Tyger. We have a lot to do in the morning. We will be here early." Randy said. She nodded and stood up. The guard came in to get her. She said good bye to Randy and turned to Mark. "I'll see you soon." She said to Mark. "You can bet on it Honey." He said. She turned and followed the guard out. "What the hell was that all about?" Mark yelled when  Tyger left.  "What are you talking about Mark?"  Randy asked Smiling innocently. "You know what, flirting with her." Mark said  angrily. "Well you two are just friends what do you care?" Randy asked as he walked out the door. Mark sighed and followed. What did he care? He asked himself. Good question.


	12. Chapter 12

                                                                          Tyger sat in the little room with Randy and Mark and the police officer. "Okay everything is all set." Said the police officer. Tyger stood. Mark put his hand on her arm. "You can do this Tyger, I know you can." He said. She nodded. "I'm going to try Mark. "She's out there waiting Tyger, you better get going." Randy said. Mark knocked at the door for the guard. Tyger stood waiting. She was nervous as hell she hadn't seen that bitch in three years. The guard came in. "Ready?" he asked. "Yes." She said. She gave Mark and Randy one last look and turned and left. Mark looked at Randy. "I hope this works." Randy said. "If anyone can make it work Tyger can." He said.

                                                                  Tyger walked into the visitor area and looked around. Then she saw her the spiteful looking bitch sitting at a table in the far left of the room. Tyger made her way over and sat down. "Tyger, how are you?" he aunt asked in a sarcastic voice. "Oh I'm just wonderful. How the hell you think I am." She spit at her aunt. "Well dear you have no one to blame but yourself." He aunt said. Tyger gave her aunt a hateful look. "Yea I really asked for what I got didn't I?" Tyger said. "Well Tyger if you hadn't of run, you may have been out of jail by now you were only 17 when it happened. They probably would have taken it easy on you." Her aunt said. "Well so sorry Auntie. I have a problem going to prison for something I didn't do." She said. Her aunt laughed. "I hope you don't try using that fairy tale as a defense, no one will believe it." Betty said. "Well you never know. I might be cleared if there's enough reasonable doubt and then guess who the police will start looking at." Tyger said grinning at her. For the first time Betty felt the beginnings of panic. "You've changed Tyger." Betty said in a low voice. "If you mean I'm not the beaten pup I used to be your right, three years away from you changed that. I'm going to fight this I'm innocent and you know it. I may end up going to jail, but you are going to burn in hell." Tyger said angrily. Tyger saw anger light her aunt's eyes. "You know you were nothing but trouble from the start. Your mother didn't want me to raise you. She told me to get in touch with your father and he would raise you. But I wouldn't do it. I wish I had you were never nothing but trouble to me." She spit out. Tyger was shocked. "Do you know who my father is?" she asked. Betty laughed. "Yes I knew all along. Your father was a fine looking man, wealthy good looking. I planned to raise you a couple of years then show up on his doorstep and use his gratitude for taking care of you to have him for my self. But the best laid plans always seem to back fire. I couldn't find him after a while. What he ever seen in your mother was beyond me? She was plain and stupid. He should have been mine. Hell when she found out she was pregnant she could have had him but her pride got in the way. She didn't want him if she had to use his child to hook him. What a fool." Betty said. Tyger sat there stunned. She could have had a father all these years but her aunt had fucked that up too. "Who is he?" Tyger asked. "I'll never tell you you little bitch. You can go to your grave not knowing. I"ll give you one little clue. Ask that bounty hunter that brought you in. He used to be a wrestler didn't he?I bet he knows him. I figure I owe you that much after all thanks to you I'm rid of that idiot I Married and I'm a wealthy woman now." Betty Smirked. Tyger wanted to ask more about her father but she was getting off track now. She had to get her talking about the murder again. "How could you let Doug rape me like that?" she asked. "Oh Tyger your so naïve. You should have tried to enjoy it. It was just sex. Women have sex all the time. You're so dramatic." Betty said. "I was a virgin and you just let him rape me." Tyger said angrily. "Tyger don't take things so personal. That loser I married wanted you from the first he saw you. I just used the situation to my advantage. The plan was perfect. I told him to go to you that afternoon. He was more than willing. I wanted rid of both of you to start over with some money in my pocket. Kill him and pin it on you. It worked out well. I even enjoyed blowing his brains out. He was a worthless loser. Rid myself of you too, it couldn't have worked out better." Betty said grinning. Just then Mark, Randy and the police chief walked in. "We got enough Tyger." Chief Davis said. Tyger looked at her aunt and smiled. "Gotcha." She said. Betty looked around wildly not knowing what was going on. Tyger pulled a wire from under her shirt. "It's all on tape Auntie. I hope you love jail as much as I did." She said with a grin. Chief Davis called a waiting police officer over to read Betty her rights. She was cussing and screaming for a Lawyer. Chief Davis walked over to Tyger. "We need to clear up your paper work and take a statement from you and you will be free to go." He said. Tyger shook his hand and thanked him. She turned to Randy and hugged him. "Thank you Randy. I couldn't have done this without you." She said. He hugged her back. "Just don't forget you owe me dinner." He said smiling. "I wont." She said grinning. "Mark I assume you will see this young lady ahs a place to say tonight until she figures out what she's going to do?" Randy said. Mark nodded. "Then I will wait up front for you Tyger so I can go with you to give your statement." Randy said. "Okay." She said. Tyger turned to Mark. She looked up at him. She could get lost in those green eyes of his. She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Mark, you saved my life ya know." She said. "Honey ya did most of it yourself. I knew ya could." He said kissing her cheek. "If you hadn't believed in me, I would have never had the courage to do it." She said. Tyger buried her face in his neck, loving the scent of him. Mark tightened his arms a round her. He was so grateful she had been cleared. "Come on let's get this paperwork and stuff taken care of so we can get out of here." He said.  He set her on her feet and Tyger followed him. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get him back in her bed. She loved this man and hell if she was going to give him up she thought with a smile.


	13. chapter13

                                                                           Tyger lay in the bed and looked over at Mark in the other. The last three days had been crazy. Her aunt had pleaded guilty to murder and interfering with a police investigation and giving false information to the police. The judge had sentenced her to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Tyger was glad all this was behind her. Mark and her had a flight to Texas later today. She was going to say at his place till she could get her an apartment. Tyger  was going to try to make her dream come true. She had decided to open a store a combination book/coffee/ bakery shop. She really thought she could make a go of it. The judge had ordered all of her aunts holdings over to her saying that would serve as restitution for all the pain and suffering that Betty had put Tyger through. It was quite a bit of money and she now had more than enough to start the business of her dreams. The only problem was Mark. He hadn't so much as touched her. Oh he would hug her or kiss her cheek but he showed no interest in her sexually. Tyger was truly confused. At the cabin he had made love to her many times. There passion had threatened to overtake them. Now he was treating her like his little sister or something. She sighed and looked at him. She wasn't ready to give up yet.

                                                                     Tyger and Mark were on a plane headed for Texas. "Ya know Randy lives not to far from me so if ya need anything you can always call him." Mark was saying. "I'll be fine Mark." She said for the hundredth time. "Well just incase. You don't need to be in any hurry to find an apartment either. I'll be working most of the time. You'll have the house to yourself." He said. She nodded. "I'll be taking off again this evening so I have just enough time to show you around the house." He said. "You working on another case?" she asked. "Yea,. Something like that." He said. He was actually going to fly down to California. The WWE was in town he was going to show Tygers's Mothers picture around and see if he could get any leads on whom her father was. He hadn't told Tyger he didn't want to get her hopes up yet. He looked down at Tyger. She looked so tired. The last week had really taken a toll on her. Mark put his arm around her and pulled her to lie against him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and settled against him. "Get some sleep honey." He said. She closed her eyes and in minutes was lulled asleep by his steady heart beat.  Mark stroked her hair and watched her. He didn't know exactly what he felt for her, he just knew he cared deeply for her and nothing was going to hurt her again.

                                                                "Well this is it baby, what ya think?" Mark said opening the car door for her. "It's great Mark." She said getting out.   It was a two story brick house. There were flowers and shrubs all over the front yard. There was huge garage off to the left. "That's where I keep all my bikes. I'll take ya for a ride sometime." He said. Mark took her into the house. The entry way led into a spacious den. Then he showed to the back where the kitchen was. It was beautiful with a large bay window. "There's a pool out back too darlin." He said.  Tyger peeked out the window. He had a large in ground pool surrounded by a wooden deck. "Your house is beautiful Mark." She said. "Thanks honey." He said. "Lets get your luggage and I'll show you to your room." He said. Tyger followed him back to the front of the houe where they grabbed the luggage. Tyger followed him upstairs and down a hallway. He stopped in front of a door on the left side. "My bedroom is right across the hall." He said. He opened the door and Tyger followed him in. It was a beautiful room did in light blue. The bed was huge and there were bay windows with seats built on them so you could set and look out the window. There was a huge entertainment center with a Tv and VCR and a stereo. Then on the other side a desk with a computer on it. "Mark thank you. The room is great. But your going to spoil me ya know?" she said. Mark set her luggage down and pulled her into a hug. "You deserve to be spoiled." He said. He took out a set of car keys and handed them to her. "There a truck in the garage for you to use. Randy is coming over tomorrow to show you where that building you rented for your shop is. He can help ya with anything ya need. He said he already had a list of suppliers and applications from people to work in the place. So call him tonight." Mark said. "What would I do without you and Randy?" she said. "Well now ya won't have to find that out will ya?" he said grinning. "I'm going to get a shower and rest for a couple of hours. I got to leave for the airport about 5:00pm." He said.  "Okay, I'll fix you some dinner." She said. "That would be great honey, Thanks." He said giving her a hug before he left.

                                                                           Tyger rambled around in the big kitchen. She was fixing lasagna and garlic bread and salad for dinner. She turned on her CD player and put her headphones on. She cranked up some Eminem while she got dinner ready. She thought about what she was going to do about Mark. She wanted him and as more than a friend. She loved him. Maybe he just needed time. Tyger knew he had been through to bad divorces. Hr was probably just scared of another relationship. She sighed. She would be here waiting when he was ready.

                                                                             Tyger bent over Mark. "Wake up Lurch." She said. Mark yawned and looked up at her. "It's getting late, come have dinner." Tyger said. Mark closed his eyes again. Tyger grinned and pounced on him. "Don't make me get mean dude." She said tickling him. Mark started laughing. "All right brat I'm getting up." He said. Tyger sat back. "That's better mister." She said kissing him on the lips. Mark pulled back and sat up. "Tyger we need to talk." He said. She scooted over beside him and looked up at him. Mark looked into her big brown eyes. He didn't want to hurt her. "Tyger I'm your friend. I care about you deeply. But that's all that can be between us any more. You deserve a guy your age who can love you and marry you and give you a family. Tyger I'm a lot older than you. I have been around the block a couple of times. I have done the marriage thing a couple of times. I can't give you what you need. You deserve a man who is going to be with you everyday. The sex between us is incredible, but that's all I have to offer you and you deserve so much more." Mark said. "Mark I love you." She said. "I know sweetie, but believe it or not one day your going to meet a man who will make you forget all about me." Mark said gently. Tyger lifted her hand and gently caressed his cheek. "I'll never love anyone the way I love you Mark Calloway." She said.  Mark sighed and kissed her forehead. "Come on lets eat before it gets cold." She said. Mark got up and followed her downstairs.

                                                                      Mark gathered all his luggage in the entry way. He turned around and about ran into Tyger. "Damn girl ya snuck up on me." He said laughing. She grinned at him. "I'll call ya when I get to Los Angeles." Mark said. "Okay." she said.  "Thanks for dinner baby, It was great." He said. Tyger put her arms around Mark. "Be careful." She said. "I will, remember Randy is here if ya need anything." He said. "I called him earlier. Were going to look at the building I rented tomorrow. I got a lot of stuff being delivered tomorrow." She said. Mark nodded. "I know you'll do great kid." He said. He kissed her gently. "See ya soon." He said and left. Tyger stood at the door and watched him. You can run Mark but you'll be back and I will be here she thought.

                                                                        Randy and Tyger walked around the large building she had rented. "This is a great location Tyger. I think this place will be a hit." Randy said. "I hope so. I am going to sell books and CD's. Then on the other side a coffee house and fresh baked pastries and stuff." She said. Randy nodded. He gave her the list of suppliers. The workmen were already here setting up the bookshelves and the racks for the CD's. "I figure I will be able to open in two weeks hopefully." She said. "Well hers the applications. You can call them in and do interviews tomorrow." Randy said. "I got to get going. If you need anything call me." He said. "Thanks Randy." She said giving him a hug. "Anytime sweetheart." He said. "Have you heard from Mark?" "Yea he called this morning to let me know he got there alright." She said. Randy looked at her. "Honey, don't give up on Mark yet. He just stubborn. He will come around." Randy said. Tyger grinned up at him. "Oh I aint giving up on him not by a longshot." She said.  Randy laughed. "I don't think Mark has any idea what he's up against." He said. Tyger just smiled. "I'll see you sweetie." He said. "Okay bye." Tyger said. Tyger rolled up her sleves and started hauling out boxes of books. She wanted to get this place open as soon as possible.

                                                                    Mark arrived at the arena about 4 that afternoon. Most of the wrestlers should be here. He headed down the hallway to the dressing rooms. He stopped in front of one door and knocked. The door opened. "Hey ya big bastard." Mark said grinning.  "Mark, what the hell ya doing here?" Glen asked pulling the big man into a hug. Mark returned the hug and slapped Glen on the back. "Ya come back to wrestle?" he asked. "Oh hell no, I'm out of this racket for good." Mark said. "Actually I here on business." He said. "Sit down Glen I got a story to tall ya." Mark said. Mark told him all about Tyger and what had happened. Mark showed him a picture of Amber Matthews, Tyger's mother. "Sorry buddy I don't recognize her or the name. But ya know if I would go to Vince. I bet he knows a lot of the guy's secrets around here. He might know something. "Good idea." Mark said getting up. "Mark you got it bad for this girl don't ya?" Glen asked. "Glen we're just friends. I'm trying to help her that's all." Mark said. "Okay, don't get your shorts in knot." Glen said laughing. "I'll be back later." Mark said. Glen watched him leave. Oh Man he had it bad and he don't even know it.

                                                                   Mark stopped on the way to see Vince and asked several Wrestlers if they recognizes Ambers picture. So far he had come up empty. Mark took his time visiting with his old buddies. He was actually having a good time seeing old friends. He ran into Jeff Hardy and stopped and talked to him for a while. He was to young he didn't figure he knew anything but he showed him the picture anyway. "Naw I don't recognize her, but that was probably before my time." Jeff said. "Do you have a picture of Tyger?" he asked. "Yea." Mark said and took it out and showed it to Jeff. "Damn man she's hot, can I have her number?" Jeff said. He looked up and seen the look on Mark's face. "Hey man chill just kidding." Jeff said.  Mark relaxed. He didn't have any right to react that way, Tyger wasn't his. He needed to stop acting like a pit bull over her. "Sorry Jeff, she just a good friend, I'm just really protective of her." Mark said. "It's okay man." Jeff said. I'm going to go see Vince. I'll see ya later." Mark said. "Okay, take it easy." Jeff said.

                                                               Mark knocked on Vince's door. "Come in." Vince said. Mark walked in. "Mark it's great to see you." Vince said. He stood up and shook Marks hand. "You to Vince. How's it going?" Mark asked. "Great, be even better if you tell me your hear looking for a job." Vince said sitting back down. 'No sorry Vince. I'm here on business and I hope you can help me. "Well tell me what I can do for you Mark. Mark told Vince about Tyger and how he was looking for her father. "I have reason to believe her father was a wrestler or involved in wrestling." Mark said. "Poor kid sounds like she has been through hell." Vince said. "Yea , she has that's why I'm trying to find her father, she needs him she needs a family." Mark said. Mark handed Vince the picture. Vince studied it. "No I don't recognize her." Vince said.  "What was her name?" "Amber Matthews." Mark said. Mark saw the look on Vince's face change. "What is it Vince?" he asked.  "Let me make some phone calls and I'll get back to you. I might be able to help you." Vince said. "What do you know Vince?" Mark asked. "Listen this involves other people, let me make some phone calls and see if my suspicions are correct and I will get back to you." Vince said. Mark sighed he knew that was the best he would get from Vince right now. He gave Vince his cell number. "Call me when you know something." Mark said. "I will." Vince said.  Vince watched Mark leave and picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey Kev, I got a picture I want you to look at." Vince said. "You remember Amber?" He said. "No don't say anything to him yet. Just get down here as soon as you can to take a look at the picture. If it is her you can decide what to tell him." Vince said. "It's a long story; I'll let Mark tell it. Just get on down here." Vince said. He hung up the phone and waited for Kev to get there.


	14. Chapter 14

                                                                         Vince stood waiting for Kev. "Hey Kev." he said looking up at the large man. Kevin Nash was a large man; it was to bad he had backed out of wrestling too. "Tell me what this is all about Vince." Kevin said. Vince sat down and told him everything Mark had told him about Tyger and Amber. Kevin just sat there in shock. "Get Mark in here so I can see the picture. I'm pretty sure it's her. Amber used to call him tiger that was her pet name for him, seems like she named the kid after him." Kevin said. Vince got on the phone and called Mark and told him to come back to his office.

                                                                   Mark walked in Vince's office and seen Kevin Nash sitting there. "Hey Kev, what's up." Mark said. "Not much Mark." Kevin replied. "Show him the picture Mark." Vince said. Mark handed Kevin the picture. Kevin nodded. "That's  Amber." He said. "Are you Tyger's father?" Mark asked "No Mark." Kevin said.  "Then how do you know Amber?" he asked. "She was best friend's first real love. I knew her. That was back when we were just kids first starting out. Traveling from town to town, getting paid next to nothing. He met her in Norfolk; we were doing a small show there. He fell head over hills for her. We even stopped wrestling for about a month so he could spend time there with her. He wanted her to go with us. She wasn't but 17, her parents were dead. She lived with her older sister. Her sister didn't like him. She called the police on him and had him arrested for statutory rape since Amber wasn't but 17. The police told him to clear town and stay away from her and the charges would be dropped. He left heart broken. He really loved that girl. He went back when she was 18 but there was no trace of her. Over the last 20 years he would hire detectives to try to find her but nothing ever turned up." Kevin said. "Your talking about Scott Hall aren't you?" Mark said. Kevin nodded. "Sometimes I think it was the loss of Amber that screwed him up so bad, all the drinking and stuff. He was trying to drown the pain." Kevin said. "There's no doubt in my mind this is his kid, Amber was a virgin when Scott met her. She was the sweetest girl I ever met and she was crazy over Scott. She wouldn't have looked at another man." Kevin said. "Do you have a picture of Tyger?" Mark asked. Mark pulled the picture out and handed it to Kevin. "She got Scott's eyes." He said. "The question is what do we do now?" Mark said. "What do you mean? We tell Scott of course." Kevin said. "Listen this kid has been through hell. I know Scott has some big problems. The last thing she needs is him screwing up her life." Mark said. "Mark, I don't think it's up to you to play God. Tyger has the right to know who her father is. Scott has the right to know he has a kid and know what happened to Amber. He is doing really good here the last 6 months. He hasn't had a drop to drink. Finding out he has a kid might give him something to work for ya know?" Kevin said. Mark sighed. Kevin was right he couldn't keep this from Tyger. "Where does he live?" Mark asked. "In Florida." Kevin said.  "Well let's book a flight. This is something he should be told in person." Mark said. "Yea your right." Kevin said. "I'll take care of the reservations guys. You guys get packed and I will call you and let you know when your flight leaves." Vince said. "Thanks Vince." They both said. Kevin and Mark left Vince's office and walked down the hallway together. "When are you going to tell Tyger?" Kevin asked. "Let's tell Scott first and see what his reaction is. Then I'll tell her." Mark said. "What is she like?" Kevin said. "Vince told you what happened to her?" Mark said. Kevin nodded. "Tough, Hardheaded, stubborn, mouthy, smart, funny, and sweet as hell when she wants to be." Mark said laughing. "Yea pretty much sounds like Scott's kid." Kevin said.

                                                                   Tyger was working her butt off to get her shop ready to open. She had spent the last few days getting books on the shelves and she had hired 4 people. She would probably need more so she had started taking more applications. Her cell phone started ringing. "Hello." She said. "Hey honey." Mark said. "How's your shop coming along?" "Fine just working my butt off but it feels great to be doing something I love." She said.  "That's great baby, I'm proud of you. Listen I'm heading to Florida for a couple of days after that I will call ya and let you know." Mark said. "Hot on someone's trail?" she asked. "Something like that." He said.  Mark was sure being vague about whatever he was doing. "Okay, well I miss you. Do you think you'll be home pretty soon?" Tyger asked. "I don't know darlin, depends on how things go in Florida."  He said. "I gotta go; I'll talk to you soon." Mark said. "Okay bye." Tyger said. Tyger stuck her phone back in her pocket and got back to work. She hoped Mark would be home soon.

                                                                 Mark slept for most of the flight. All this traveling was beginning to take its toll on him. He woke up and looked around. Kevin was sitting there staring off into space. "You're worried about how Scott is going to take this aren't you?" Mark asked.  "Yea, he has been mourning her these last twenty years, but he still thinks she is out there somewhere living her life. When he finds out she's dead I don't know what that's going to do to him." Kevin said. "Well we need to stress to him he has a daughter to think of. She might be grown but she still needs him. He has a second chance to be a father. Many people don't get second chances." Mark said. "Yea your right, I just hope Scott sees it that way." Kevin said.  

                                                                  Mark and Kevin pulled into driveway of a small house. Mark noticed it was in the middle of no where and isolated.  "Come on, this is it." Kevin said. They steeped out of the car. Just then the front door opened and Scott walked out on the porch. "Big Kev is that you?" Scott yelled. "Yea buddy came for a visit." Kevin yelled back. Scott came down the drive and gave Kevin a hug. "Good to see you man." Scott said. Scott turned to Mark. "What you doing down my way Deadman?" he asked. "Uh let's go in the house Scott, we have some things to talk about." Kevin said.  Scott raised his brow. "Okay." He said. Kevin looked at Scott he looked good. He had stopped drinking months back and he was starting to look healthy again. Scott showed them into the living room and went to make some coffee. He poured them all a cup and put them on a tray and took them to the living room. They all took there coffee. "Okay guys what's up?" Scott asked. "I guess I'll start." Said Mark.   He told Scott about Tyger, not leaving out any details, from her rotten childhood to the rape and being on the run from the law for three years for a crime she didn't commit. "Damn poor kid. What happened to her parents how did she end up with that aunt of hers?" Scott asked. "Her mother died the day after she was born and her father was unknown at least that's what the aunt told everybody any way. Her aunt actually did know who the father was she just didn't tell him." Kevin said. Scott was beginning to get a weird feeling about this. "What's all this got to do with me Kev?" Scott asked.  Kevin pulled out the picture of Amber and handed it to Scott. "This is Tyger's mother." Kevin said. Scott felt like cold water had been dumped on him. The pieces started to fit together. His Amber was dead, all these years he had held out hope he might find her one day and all along she had been dead. "Scott you all right?" Kevin asked. "That damn bitch Betty, she took my love away from me and know I find out she kept my kid from me." Scott said angrily. He banged his fist on the table. "Shit I don't believe this." Scott shouted. He jumped up and went to his bedroom and slammed the door. Mark and Kevin looked at each other wondering if he was going to be able to handle all this. "Give him some time to cool down and think." Kevin said. Mark nodded. He just hoped Scott didn't climb back into the bottle because of this.__

_I don't own Scott Hall or Kevin Nash…They own themselves and there wrestling personas belong to WWE and Vince McMahon. _


	15. chapter 15

                                                                       Scott sat on his bed his fists clenched in anger. If that bitch wasn't rotting in prison he would go choke her to death himself. It wasn't bad enough she had broke him and Amber up. She had ruined his kids life too, kept her away from him. Mark had said Amber had wanted him to raise their child, but Betty had deliberately kept her from him. Scott thought about how different his life might be if he had be given the chance to raise his child. His and Amber's baby. Maybe he wouldn't have sunk into the bottle like he did. Scott ran his hand through his hair. There was a knock at his door. "Yea come in." he said. It was Mark. Mark came over and sat down. "Scott I know this is a big shock to ya man. Tyger needs you her life has been so fucked up. She deserves a chance to have one good parent. That's why I went looking for her father." Mark said. "What exactly is between you and her?" Scott asked. Mark looked at him. "We are really close. All you need to know is that if anyone ever hurt her I would kill them." Mark said. Scott looked at him. Ill be damned he thought Mark's in love with her. "Mark I don't know what to think or do right now." Scott said. "I can't tell you that Scott you have to make up your mind if you want to be in Tyger's life or not. Kev is going to stay here with you for a while. I'm going back to Texas to tell Tyger about you. If you want to see her you know where we're at. Just call first. Give her some time to prepare." Mark said. "What if she doesn't want to see me?" Scott said. "She will. This will probably be hard for both of you but believe me Tyger wants to know who her father is." Mark said. Mark stood up. "I gotta go, call me when you make up your mind." He said. "Thanks Mark." Scott said shaking his hand. Mark nodded and left.

                                                                      Scott came out. Kevin had fixed them some dinner. "You alright man?" Kevin asked. "I don't know, I guess I'm still in shock." Scott said. They sat down to eat. "Scott this kid really needs you." Kevin said. "I know. I'm going to give her a couple days to get used to the idea then I'm going to see her." Scott said. "Don't worry Kev I'm not going to start drinking again." Scott said. "Do you want to see a picture of her?" Kevin asked. "Mark left it for you." Kevin said handing it to Scott. Scott took the picture and looked at it. God she was beautiful. She looked like Amber but not completely she had his looks too a perfect combination of them both. Scott felt the tears running down his face before he could stop them. "Hey man it will be okay. Things will work out." Kevin said. "Kev if I would have had a chance to raise her I would have been good to her loved her ya know." Scott said. "I know you would have Scott, you still have a chance to be a father you know." Kevin said. Scott nodded. He was determined this was one thing he wasn't going to blow.

                                                                   Mark stumbled in the door and dropped his luggage in the hallway. Tyger was probably still at work. He needed some sleep, jet lag was killing him. He went up to his room and took a quick shower. He pulled on some sweats and climbed into bed and fell right to sleep.

                                                                     Tyger came in and saw Marks luggage in the hallway. She ran up the stairs to his room. Sure enough he was asleep. She ran and jumped on the bed and pounced on him. "Wake up sleepy head." She said. Mark jumped up she had scared the shit out of him. "Girl ya ever scare me like that again I'm going bust your ass." He grumbled.  "I'm trying to sleep if ya haven't noticed." He said. Tyger sat back on her heels. "Hmm somebody got up on the grumpy side of the bed today." She said. Mark just ignored her trying to go back to sleep. She climbed on him and straddled his chest. "Wake up Lurch." She said tickling his stomach.  "Hello wake up!" she said. "Girl you're pushing your luck." Mark warned with one eye open. "Oh I'm so scared, please don't hurt me." She said laughing. Mark suddenly sat up and flipped her to her back and pinned her. "I'm trying to sleep ya brat." He said. "I missed you." She said grinning up at him. Mark felt himself melting. He bent down and kissed her on the fore head. "I missed ya too ya little pain in the ass." He said smiling. He lay back down and Tyger cuddled up beside him. "Go back to sleep grumpy, I'm just going to lay here with ya a few minutes." She said. She lay beside him and watched him drift back to sleep. God but she had missed him. She got up and pulled the covers back over him and went downstairs to make some dinner.

                                                                   Tyger was going over some invoices and waiting for dinner to get done when Marks cell phone rang. He must have left it down here she thought. She went over and picked it up. "Hello." She said. "Can I speak to Mark?" someone said. "Uh He's asleep right now. He's suffering from sever jetlag. He's threatened to tombstone me if I bother him again." She said Laughing. "Well in that case don't bother him." The voice said laughing. "Can I take a message?" She asked. "Yea, just tell him Scott called." He said.  "Okay Scott, I'll be sure and tell him when he wakes up." She said.  "Okay thanks." He said. "Bye." She said. Must be business Tyger thought.

                                                                   Mark wondered down to the kitchen. He smelled dinner cooking. Tyger was in there getting a pot roast out of the oven. "You ready to eat?" she asked. "Yea I'm starved." He said. She fixed him a plate and sat down with him to eat. "Mark some guy named Scott called for you while you was asleep." She said. Mark got up and got his cell phone and made a call. "Tyger couldn't really hear what he was saying. He wasn't on the phone long and came and sat back down. "Tyger The reason I took off is because I was looking for you father." Mark said. Tyger's eyes got wide. "Did you find him?" she asked. "Yes." Mark said. "That was who called earlier. He wants to meet you." He said. "Tyger I think you should know, he was very much in love with your mother. It wasn't a one night stand. Your aunt had him arrested for statutory rape since your mother was only 17. He came back to get her when she was 18 but he couldn't find her. He didn't know she was dead so all this has been a big shock to him." Mark said. Tyger was in shock, all the lies her aunt had told her. That bitch had really screwed up some lives. "Who is he?" Tyger asked. "Scott Hall." Mark said. "Scott Hall as in the Outsiders, the NWO, That Scott Hall?" Tyger asked in shock. "Yep the one and the same. Tyger couldn't believe it. "Tyger I know this is a shock for you. He is going to be here tomorrow evening. Are you okay with this?" Mark asked. "Yes, I mean I want to meet him. It's just so weird. I mean I been watching him on TV forever and I never even imagined." Tyger said. "I've heard he has some drinking problems." Tyger said. "Well he been sober for a while. He's doing really good." Mark said. "I'm going up and shower and go to bed." Tyger said suddenly. Mark watched her go. H e knew this was a shock to her. All he could do was be there for her if she needed him.

                                                                    Tyger lay in the bed thinking about tomorrow. She was still blown away that Scott Hall was her father. She hated her aunt for keeping them apart. How different her life would have been if she had been raised by him instead of her aunt. You can't go back and change things Tyger she thought to herself. Her door opened and Mark came in and set down on her bed. "You okay?" he asked. "Yea I'm fine." She said. Mark looked at her. He could see the turmoil in her eyes.  "Mark thank you finding him." She said. "You're welcome Honey." Mark said. "So tell me how your shop is coming along?" Mark asked.  Tyger sat up. "It's going good. I finally got enough people hired. I should be able to open in a week." Tyger said. "That's great. You excited?" he asked. "Yea, I can't wait. I think this place is going to be great. But one problem, I haven't come up with a name for it yet." She said. "You better get busy if you're going to open in a week." Mark said. "I know. I just can't think of the right name. Nothing has hit me so far." She said. "You will, don't worry about it. You want me to come help you out tomorrow?" he asked. "You want to?" she asked looking up at him.  "Nothing I would rather be doing than helping you brat." He said grinning at her and throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Now get some sleep. You go a busy day tomorrow." Mark said. Mark leaned over and kissed her and laid her back on the bed. "Goodnight." He said. "Night." Tyger said. Mark got up and left. Tyger rolled over. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She just hoped meeting Scott went well.

                                                                      Scott was a nervous wreck. He sat in the airport with Kevin fidgeting in his seat. "Calm down Scott. You're making me a nervous wreck." Kevin said. "Kev what if she can't stand me or something?" Scott asked. "Scott you haven't even met her yet, you worry to much. Why would she not like you?" Kevin asked. "A lot of people don't like me Kev, in case you haven't noticed." Scott said. "Listen I'll be the first to admit you can be an ass sometimes." Kevin said grinning. "But after a while ya get used to it." Kevin said.  "Thanks buddy you always know how to make me feel better." Scott said sarcastically.  Kevin laughed. "Stop worrying." Kevin said. "Thanks for coming with me Kev." Scott said. "No problem." Kevin said. Just then there flight was called. "Come on, let's get going." Kevin said. Scott got his bag and headed for there gate.

                                                                 Tyger and mark spent the day working in her shop. Tyger introduced Mark to her employees. He liked them all. Tyger had done a good job in picking her employees. The man she had hired to co- manage, Josh Verdon Had good managerial experience. He and Tyger seemed to get along good.  Mark was proud of everything Tyger had accomplished in a short period of time. He spent the day helping Tyger unpack books and CD's. They took a lunch break about 1:00 Pm. They sat at one of the tables eating. "Tyger came up with a name yet?" Mark asked. "Well I came up with 'Tyger's Den.' what do you think?" Tyger asked.  "That's catchy I like it." Mark said. "Good then that's one problem solved." Tyger said. "I'll call the sign company after lunch, hopefully I can get tem out here tomorrow." She said. They finished there lunch and went back to work. Mark watched her as she worked. She was an awesome person. She was so strong after everything she had been through she still managed to go on. He couldn't imagine not having her in his life. He shook off his thoughts and turned back to unpacking boxes.


	16. chapter16

                                                                       Mark and Tyger got home about 5:00PM. They had stopped and had dinner. "I'm going up and take a shower." Tyger said. "Okay I'm going out to the garage and work on my bike." Mark said. Mark watched her go. He could tell she was nervous even though she was doing her best to hide it. 

                                                                        Tyger got out of the shower and dried off. She put on a tank top and a pair of jeans. She plugged in her dryer and started drying her hair. She wondered what Scott was like. He seemed kinda like an asshole on TV. But then that was TV. He was playing a character on TV. She finished drying her hair and brushed it. She looked in the mirror. Mark said she had Scott's eyes. She wondered what he would think. Tyger had the desire to crawl under the bed and hide but she had never been a coward and wasn't going to start now.

                                                                          Mark looked up and seen Tyger heading toward him. She sat down beside him on the ground. Tyger lifted her hand and wiped her finger across his forehead. "You got grease on ya Lurch, but on you it looks good." She said grinning. Mark laughed and gave her a quick kiss. He got up and pushed the bike back in the garage. He shut the door and walked back over to her. He took her hand and pulled her up. "I'd better get me a shower." He said throwing an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know, you look awfully sexy just like you are." She said laughing. "You're a real brat." Mark said smiling down at her. "I know." She said. They went in the house. "I'm going to shower real quick. When I get through me and you going to have a little talk." Mark said. " Hey it sounds serious, what did  I do. Am I in trouble?" she asked grinning at him. Mark grabbed her and picked her up to face him. "Don't worry brat if your ever in trouble with me you wont have to wonder about it, you'll know. I am the American Badass ya know." He said "You are so not scary Lurch." She said laughing at him. "Laugh now shorty, just keep yourself out of trouble and you wont have to see my badass side." He said grinning. He set her back down and went to take his shower. "Ya big bully." She hollered at his back. Mark just laughed and continued upstairs.

                                                                        Kevin and Scott had just arrived in Houston.  They went and rented a car and got on the road. "Scott you might want to kind of cut down on your sarcastic side." Kevin said. Scott gave him a look. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "Well you're just…. You can be kind of hard to take sometimes…If a person doesn't know you that is." Kevin. Said. "Are you trying to say I'm a jerk?" Scott asked. "Well I wouldn't say that. You are my best friend after all." Kevin said grinning. "I know I can be hard to take sometimes, but I am what I am. I can't change that." Scott said. "She either likes me or she doesn't." Scott said. Kevin sighed. This should be and interesting day.

                                                                        Mark came down and found Tyger watching TV. He sat down in the chair across from hers. "Come here Tyger." Mark said. Marks voice washed over her and sent chills down her spine. Mark was the only one alive who could issue an order in that tone of voice and get away with it. Secretly it thrilled her, appealed to the woman in her. She remembered the days in the cabin when he called her to him in that same tone of voice. Then he would undress her and make passionate hot love to her. Tyger walked over to stand in front of him. He pulled her onto his lap. "Talk to me girl. I know you're nervous and scared. You are doing a good job hiding it. You can't keep you emotions bottled up like that aint good for you." Mark said. "I'm fine." she said. "Tyger don't even try it." He said lifting her chin to look at her. Mark pulled her emotions from her. "Mark what if he doesn't like me?" she asked. Mark looked in her eyes and seen the insecurity. "Tyger why wouldn't he like you? Your beautiful, smart , funny, and sweet. Any body would be proud to have you for a daughter." He said.  "What about stubborn, hardheaded and smart mouthed?" she said. "Well I kinda like those things about you." He said grinning. "Really?" she asked. "Yea really, although I might deny I said that later." He said smiling. Tyger put her arms around Mark's neck and hugged him. Mark pulled her close to him. "Mark?" Tyger said. "What Honey?" he asked. "Want to take me upstairs and have hot sweaty sex?" she asked. Mark burst out laughing. "You're a mess. What the hell am I going to do with you?" he asked grinning fondly at her. "Well I just gave you a suggestion." She said kissing him. Mark stood up and set her on her feet. "Behave yourself brat." He said. "One of these days you're going to want to make love to me and I'm going to say no." Tyger said as he turned to leave. Mark turned back to her. "Really?" he said looking at her. Tyger stared at him for a moment before she answered. "No. I could never tell you no. I love you ya damn hardheaded man." She said. Mark just shook his head and walked out of the room. Tyger walked over and turned on her Eminem CD at full blast. That always made her feel better.

                                                                  Scott stood at the front door staring at it. "Well are you going to ring the bell or not." Kevin said. "Yea, yea keep your shorts on." Scott snapped. "What the hell is that noise coming from in there?" Scott said. "Sounds like rap music." Kevin said grinning. Scott hated rap music. "Great." Scott mumbled. Kevin reached around him and rang the doorbell. Scott turned and gave him a nasty look. "Hey well be standing out here all night." Kevin said. Mark opened the door. "Hey guys. Come in, Ill see if I can get her to turn that junk down." Mark said. They followed Mark into the den. Tyger was lying on the floor with her eyes closed. 'I am what I am' was playing at full blast. "Tyger." Mark called. She obviously couldn't here him because the music was so loud. Kevin grinned. This should be entertaining.  "TYGER!" Mark shouted. "WHAT!" she said sitting up. "Turn that crap down." He said. "Yes master, so sorry." She said turning the music off. Kevin laughed she was something else and beautiful to top it off. "That stuff is going to rot your brain." Scott said. Oh great thought Kevin, you haven't even been introduced yet and your going to piss her off. Tyger turned her eyes to Scott. She stared at him for a moment. "I see your like Mark, wouldn't know good music if it jumped up and bit you." She said grinning at him. Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. Good she has a sense of humor. Scott broke out in a grin. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Scott, Kev this is Tyger." Mark said. Tyger came over and shook there hands. "Big Sexy." She said laughing. "You used to be my favorite wrestler when I was a kid. I used to have the most terrible crush on you." She said grinning at him. "Do you still?" he asked smiling. "Maybe." She answered grinning at him. Mark had a frown on his face. She was flirting with Kev and dammit he was flirting right back. Scott saw the look on Mark's face. Scott kicked Kevin hard in the ankle. "Damn Scott what you do that for?" Kevin asked. "Deadman going to kill you quit that." Scott hissed at him. Tyger was enjoying the thunderous look on Marks face. This might be a interesting evening.


	17. chapter 17

                                                                       "Come on Kev, let's go make some coffee." Mark said through gritted teeth. "Mark you better be nice." Tyger warned him. She didn't like the look on his face. "Don't worry sweet thing. I can handle the badass." Kevin said. He turned and followed Mark into the kitchen. "That's probably not a good idea to bait Mark like that. He's got a short fuse." Scott said. Tyger shrugged. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just overprotective that's all." She said. Scott was surprised. He could have swore the way Mark acted they were a item. Tyger and him just stared at each other neither knowing what to say. Tyger went and sat on the couch. She looked up at him. "This is real weird for me." Tyger said. Scott came and sat down next to her. "For me to, up until a couple of days ago I didn't even know I had a kid." He said. "Listen I guess I should tell you all the bad stuff right off the bat, so you wont be shocked or disappointed or nothing. I'm hardheaded, stubborn, and mouthy. I cuss a lot even when I aint mad. I love rap music. I don't ever take orders from people and I don't play well with others. Another words I can be a big pain in the ass." Tyger said looking him in the eye. "You expecting me to run for the door?" Scott asked. Tyger looked away from him. "Baby girl, I aint going no where." Scott said turning her head back to look at him. The words Scott spoke hit her right in the heart. Why did he have to call her that? Now all she felt like doing was bursting into tears. "If you make me cry I'm going to kick your ass." She said. Scott burst out laughing. "I've known you 5 minutes kid and I got news for you, I like you." He said. Tyger looked at him and grinned. "And by the way you just described me except for the rap music." He said.

                                                              "Do you think she's alright in there?" Kevin asked. "Believe me Tyger can hold her own with Scott." Mark said. Mark hadn't said anything about him flirting with Tyger yet. "Mark sorry if I stepped on your toes in there, I didn't know you two were an item." Kevin said. "We're not." Mark said shortly. Kevin gave him a look. "Then why did you look at me like you wanted to knock my head off?" Kevin asked. "Me and Tyger are very close. I worry about her. I don't want to see her hurt." Mark said. Kevin just looked at Mark. Boy was he delusional Kevin thought. Just then Scott and Tyger walked in. "Glad to see both you boys are playing nicely." Tyger said. Mark rolled his eyes. Kevin just laughed. They all sat down and had coffee. They kept Tyger amused with stories from there wrestling days. Scott looked at the time. It was 9:00 PM. "Kev we better go find a hotel. It's getting late." Scott said. "Mark can they stay her?" Tyger asked. "Yea sure, you guys stay here as long as you want. I got to leave here tomorrow. I got a new assignment. You guys will be here to keep Tyger Company." Mark said. "Ya sure man?" Scott said. "Yea, Id feel better if some one was here with her." Mark said. "Well now that you made baby sitting arrangements for me, can I say something?" Tyger said. "I'll be glad to have both you guys stay here, but I don't need a baby sitter I'm 20 not 2. I don't need anyone keeping an eye one me." She said looking directly at Mark. Mark gave her a look. Kevin was amused by her. She reminded him so much of Scott. "Well I'm beat, if you guys don't mind I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep." Scott said. "Me too." Kevin said. "Come on guys, I'll show you where the bedrooms are at." Mark said. Mark turned around. "Don't go no where, I want to talk to you." He said. Tyger stuck her tongue out at him and ignored him. Kevin stifled a laugh and Scott just shook his head. She was going to keep life entertaining He could see that.

                                                                    Mark showed them to two of the spare bedrooms. "Good night guys." He said. "Hey Mark wait a minute." Scott said. "Do you think this is going to work out me staying here with Tyger?" Scott asked. "Listen Tyger has had to take care of herself her whole life, she has trouble being with people sometimes. She has been alone the last three years. It's just going to take time. Just be patient with her." Mark said. Scott nodded. "I'll try." Scott said. "She likes you Scott. She also needs you, but she would eat glass before she would admit it." Mark said smiling. Scott smiled she was a hardheaded little thing.

Mark came back down and started looking for Tyger. She wasn't in the kitchen. He looked in the den. Where the hell was she? He went to the back door. There she was out on the deck. He went out and stood beside her. "I thought I told you to stay put." He said. "You don't tell me what to do." She snapped at him. Mark reached down and picked her up and took her to a chair and sat down. He sat her on his lap. "I'm big enough to enforce it." He said grinning. "You big jerk." She said. "Instead of acting like a brat, why don't ya tell me why you're mad?" Mark said. "I don't want you to leave again." She said. "Listen to me Tyger. I have a job. I have to go. You need some time with Scott to get to know him." He said. "I miss you so bad when your gone Mark." She said laying her head on his chest. "Oh Honey I miss you too, but I want you to concentrate on your business and getting to know your dad. You got my cell I got yours. I will call you everyday. Okay?" he said. "Okay." She said quietly. "Kevin going to leave in a couple of days. It's going to be you and Scott. I don't want to come home and find him tied up. Try to get along." Mark said smiling. "I will, I like him anyway." She said. "Good. Now get up to bed. I got to get out of here early and you got to work." He said. "Noo, I want to stay out here with you." She said Mark stood up and carried her up to her room and dumped her on the bed. "Never argue with a badass." He said smiling. He pulled back the covers. He went and got her a t-shirt. "Here put this on." He said.  Tyger got undressed and pulled the shirt over her head. He pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in. "Good night honey." He said kissing her cheek. "You nothing but a big bully." She said softly. "Yea I know." He turned and went to the door. "But I love you anyway." He heard her say softly. Mark went out and closed the door. He leaned back against it. It had taken every once of will power not to jump on her and make love to her. When she had slipped her clothes off all he had wanted to do was get on top of her and make her scream his name. "Down boy." He said looking at the front of his pants. Well looks like a cold shower is in order. The sooner he was out of here the better. He sighed and walked to his room.


	18. chapter 18

                                                                         Tyger was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. She was also flinging things around. She was mad as hell. When she got up Mark was already gone. She couldn't believe he left without saying a word. He must have left pretty early. Scott and Kevin came in. "What you doing down here sounds like World War 2." Scott said. "Fixing breakfast." She said. Kevin and Scott looked at each other. "Need any help?" Kevin asked. "No thanks, grab you guys some coffee it will be ready in a minute." She said. Tygers phone rang. "Hello." she said picking it up. "Don't be mad honey." Mark said. "You big jerk, you left with out saying buy, kiss my ass or nothing." She snapped. "Remind me not to do anything to get on her bad side." Kevin said to Scott. "Me either." Scott said. "Honey, my flight left at 5:00AM I wasn't going to wake you that early." Mark said. "That's no excuse." Tyger said. "I'm sorry Tyger. Now don't stay mad at me." He said. "Where are you heading anyway?" she asked. "Detroit."  He said. "Well be careful and call me, Okay?" she said. "I will sweetheart, be good. Okay?" he said. "I'll try." She said laughing. "Bye." He said. "Bye lurch." She said. "Okay you two kissed and made up, can I assume the slamming of pots and pans is over?" Scott asked smirking. "Yea I'm through   throwing my fit." She said grinning. Tyger set a plate of pancakes in front of them and a plate of sausage and eggs. Both guys loaded there plates up. "You keep feeding me like this and I will never go home." Scott said. "I second that." Kevin said. Tyger had got quite and Scott looked up from eating. "What's wrong, Baby girl?" he asked. Kevin smiled. Scott was already attached to this kid. "You going to leave anytime soon?" she asked not looking at him. "I'll stay as long as you want me to." He said. "Great." She said smiling. "Do you want to go to work with me today, both of you?" she said. She told them all about her business she was opening. "Sound like you're going to be a success." Kevin said. "I hope so." Tyger said. "We would love to come with you, maybe we can help out." Scott said. "Great." She said.

                                                                        Scott and Kevin were impressed with the place. The coffee shop and bakery were set up on one side and the book store on the other. She had a small stage set up in the café for local bands to play. "Tyger this place is great." Scott said. "Thanks." She said. Josh came in. "Hey Tyger we got another large shipment of CD,s in and all the supplies for the bakery and the coffees and stuff." He said. "Great. We only got 4 days till we open." She said. "Josh this Kevin Nash and this is …My Dad Scott Hall." She said. She had stumbled over the dad thing for a minute. "Hey it's great to meet you guys. I have been watching you guys for years." Josh said.  "Josh is my co-manager." Tyger said. "Nice to meet you Josh." Scott said. "Same here." Kevin said shaking his hand. "There going to give us a hand today." Tyger said. "Good we need all the extra help we can get." Josh said. "You Guys can help unload Cd's and I'm going to help set up the bakery. Scott and Kevin followed Josh to the back. Tyger went to get to work. She had a long day in front of her.

                                                                      Scott and Kevin were busy putting up Cd's they hadn't seen much of Tyger. "Kev, she called me her dad." Scott said beaming. Kevin laughed. "That's why you've had that stupid grin on your face all morning." Kevin said. "Yea, I know it's goofy, but I can't explain to you how it makes me feel." Scott said. "I told you things were going to work out." Kevin said. "kev you know how we always talked about opening a wrestling school?" Scott said. "Yea." Kevin said.  "Why can't we do that here?' he asked. "Well I guess we could. I have no problem moving, do you?" Kevin asked. "No, I want to be near Tyger." Scott said. "Well I'll call around and start looking for building." Kevin said. "Don't say anything to Tyger till we got everything worked out." Scott said. "I'm glad to see you thinking about the future buddy." Kevin said. "I want Tyger to have a father she can be proud of, not some washed up wrestler." Scott said. "You're not washed up Scott. I think Tyger would be proud of you no matter what you did." Kevin said. "I used to be a drunk Kev. I let drinking ruin my career." Scott said. "Well that's all behind you." Kevin said.  Scott sat down on some crates. "Well we got all this put up, let's go see if there's anything else in the back." Kevin said. Tyger came up behind Scott and put her arms around his neck. "Lets grab some lunch Pops." She said. "You call me that one more time and I'll give you a pop." He said laughing. Tyger laughed. Secretly it trilled him that Tyger seemed to have accepted him. Kevin watched them. Tyger was the best thing that could have happened to Scott. "Come on guys I'm buying." She said. "Well hell let's go before she changes her mind." Kevin said. Scott stood up with Tyger still hanging on to his neck. "Hey whoa big guy, let me down." Tyger said. Scott laughed. "Maybe if you ask nicely I will." Scott said. "Please let me down or I'm going to kick your ass." Tyger said. Kevin started laughing. "I think that is nice as she gets Scott." Kevin said. Scott grabbed her arms and lifted her around and set her down in front of him. "There ya go baby girl, but I think we need to work on your manners." He said laughing. "Wouldn't do you no good." She said. "Come on I'm starving." Scott said. Tyger led them out the door. For the first time she felt completely at peace. At least one thing in her life was working out.

_Thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry the chapters are sometimes so short, but I write after work. So I have to squeeze in chapters when I can.                                                                  _


	19. chapter 19

                                                                        Tyger plopped down on the couch. She was so tired she couldn't move. The store opening had been today. She had been at the store at 4:00 AM to get the baking started. Even though she had hired a full time baker. She loved to bake and wanted to make sure everything went smooth. It had and the store had done a booming business. The store hours for now were 7:00 AM to 8:00 PM. She had stayed till closing today. Scott had come by and stayed a while. Kevin had left a few days ago saying he would be back in a couple of days. Tyger figured Scott and Kevin were up to something. She had caught them with there heads together several time talking but hell if she could figure out what they were up to. It was 10:00 Pm and Scott wasn't home. Tygers cell rang and she picked it up. "Hello." She said. "Hey Tyger. How did the opening go?" Mark asked. "It went great. We did a lot of business today. No major hassles everything went smooth." Tyger said. "That's great sweetie. I knew you would do great." Mark said. "So where are you at?" she said. "Alabama, this guy is leading me on a merry chase." Mark said. "Well I hope your being careful." Tyger said. "I am. Don't worry about me, just take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." Mark said. "I'm going to be too tired to get in any trouble. I'm so tired tonight I can't move." Tyger said. "Well get yourself to bed and get some rest." Mark said. "Yes sir Mr. Bossy." Tyger said laughing. Mark laughed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mark said. "Okay bye." Tyger said. Scott walked in. "You look exhausted." Scott said. "I am. It was a long day. But we did great today." Tyger said. Scott sat down next to her. "I want to talk to you about something." Scott said. "Okay." She said. "Me and Kev decided to open a wrestling school. We have been kicking the idea around for a couple of years." Scott said. "Oh." Tyger said. Tyger looked down. Great he's going to up and leave just when I'm getting to know him she thought. Scott realized she looked less than thrilled. "When do you got to leave?" she asked. "Who said I was leaving?"  He asked. Tyger looked at him confused. "Oh I get it you thought I was going back too Florida." He said. "Well yea." She said. "Ya little goof. Now why would I take off when I just found ya?" he said throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Kev and I found a building and we been trying to get it fixed up and ready. It will be a while before we get it up and running. I'm moving here and starting the school here cause I want to be near you." He said. "That's great Scott, I'm glad. I really want you to stay here." She said. "Is Kevin moving here too?" she asked. "Yep, we always work as a team." He said smiling. "The building we rented is great. There's an apartment on top. Got three bedrooms. Me and Kev are going to live there." Scott said. "I'm going to miss having you around here." Tyger said. "Oh you aint going to miss me, I'll be around bugging the shit out of you all the time." He said smiling. "Yea your right. I'll come over and aggravate the hell out of you two." She said. "Tyger anytime you decide to move out here, you're more than welcome to move in with me and Kev. There's plenty of room." He said. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind. I might take you up on it sometime." She said. "Now why don't you get to bed? You look like you can't keep your eyes open." Scott said. "I'm not that sleepy." She said stifling a yawn. "Get, now." He said. "Okay, Okay. I'm going." She said getting up. Scott stood up and gave her a hug. "Goodnight Scott." She said "Good night baby girl." He said.

                                                                      Tyger struggled and tried to get away but she couldn't. "Stop." she moaned. She struggled under the grips of the nightmare. Tyger awoke and sat up. She threw back the covers. She was sweating. Damn it was so real. She had to get out of this room. She went downstairs to the den and turned on the TV. Anything to get these images out of her head. It had been awhile since she had the nightmare. The last few times Mark was always here to chase the dream away. She laid her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tyger cried like a heartbroken child. She tried to keep it together and be strong. But sometimes the memories of the rape and her past were just too much. She hated herself for being weak for giving in to the tears. But she couldn't stop them. Why couldn't she just forget it. She didn't hear Scott come in. He seen her sitting on the floor crying so hard she was shaking. It scared the hell out of him. He had never seen her like this. Scott went over and sat down beside her. "Tyger what's wrong?" he asked. Damn the last thing she needed was for Scott to see her like this. "Scott just leave me alone." She said sobbing. "No." he said. He pulled her against him. Tyger struggled to pull away from him. "Hey now calm down Tyger." He said holding her.  Tyger stopped and lay against his chest and cried. Scott didn't really know what to do. He just held her while she cried and patted her back. After a few minutes her crying subsided a bit. "Tell me what's wrong baby girl?" Scott said. Tyger shook her head. "I can't." She said. "Why Baby?" "Cause." She said. Scott grinned in spite of the situation. She sounded like a two year old. He lifted her chin with his finger to look at her. "You can tell me anything." He said. She looked down. "I had a bad dream." She said. "About?" he asked. She laid her head against him again. "About my step uncle. He… raped me." She said in a small voice. Scott's arms wrapped tighter around her. "I'm sorry Tyger. I should have been there to protect you." He said "It's not your fault. You didn't even know about me." Tyger said. "I should have been there." He said again his voice cracking. Tyger looked up at him. She saw a tear rolling down his cheek. She wiped it away with her finger. Had anyone ever cried over her before? She thought. She realized at that moment this was her daddy and he loved her. "What was my mother like?" she asked. Scott was surprised. She had never asked anything about her mother before. "She was the most beautiful, sweetest woman I ever met. She was kind and loving. She loved me in spite of the fact I was just a punk with a bad attitude." Scott said. "I loved her so much." Scott said. "It's my fault." Tyger said. Scott frowned. "What's your fault?" he said. "It's my fault she's dead." She said. "Where did you get a foolish idea like that?" Scott asked. "My aunt said she wasn't supposed to have kids, the doctor told her to have an abortion but she wouldn't. She died cause she had me. It's my fault." Tyger said. Scott took both her shoulders in his hands and pulled her up to look at her. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Your mother made that decision to have you. That's the kind of person she was. You were just an innocent baby. It's not your fault. Do you understand me?" he said. "You loved her. You don't blame me cause she's dead?" Tyger asked. Scott saw the fear in her eyes. This poor kid had been living with this guilt her whole life. "How could I blame you Tyger. If I had been with your mother we would have made the same decision. I wouldn't trade you for anything." He said. Tyger breathed a sigh of relief. She laid her head on his chest. Scott ran his fingers through her hair soothing her. He wished he could take away the pain of her past. Scott watched her as sleep overtook her. He picked her up and took her upstairs to her bedroom. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her. "I promise you baby I'm going to make sure there are nothing but happy times ahead for you." He whispered. He kissed her forehead and went off to bed himself.

                                                                       Tyger woke up and looked at the time. 6:00Am. Good she wasn't going in till 8:00Am.  She got up and took a shower. She slipped on some jeans and a T-shirt. She was feeling good this morning. The talk her and Scott had last night had really helped her. For the first time in her the life the guilt she had felt over her mother's death was gone. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her. Having her dad in her life and knowing he loved her and cared about her was wonderful. She decided to call Mark and tell him about Scott moving to Houston. Tyger dialed his number. "Hello." A female voice said. For a moment Tyger thought she dialed the wrong number. "Is Mark there?" she asked. "Hold on." The voice said. "Mark it's for you wake up." She heard in the back ground. "Hello." Mark said. "Didn't take you long to find someone to shack up with did it?" Tyger asked angrily. "Tyger honey. Don't do this. I told you before all we could be was friends." He said. "Don't you honey me. You know I love you!" She yelled. "Tyger just calm down okay." Mark said. "You can go straight to hell Mark!" she yelled in the phone. "Tyger you're acting like a child. There's been nothing between us for months now. I care about you I always will, but did you think I was going to be celibate for the rest of my life or what?" he said impatiently. "Well I'm so sorry I'm not a robot who can turn my emotions on and off to suit you Mark. I can't control how I feel." She said. "Tyger I was always upfront with you about our relationship. You know that." Mark said.  "Yes you were Mark. Your right. I'm sorry I bothered you. Bye." She said and hung up. She sat on the bed. He heart was broke in a million pieces. But Mark was right. He had been honest with her about his feeling. She had just ignored what he said and been living in a dream world. She wanted to cry but she refused too. She would go on like she always did. She got up and went downstairs to the kitchen and started making some breakfast.

                                                                     Mark lay back in the bed. He felt horrible. He never wanted to hurt Tyger like that. He looked at the woman that lay beside him. A one night stand that's all. And for this he had broke Tyger's heart. He got up and pulled on his clothes. "Where ya going baby?" the woman asked. "I got to go." He said. "Call me again." The woman said. Mark never answered he just got his keys and left. He got in his rental car and went back to work trying to find leads on the guy he was looking for.

                                                                      Scott came in and grabbed some coffee. "Good morning." He said. "Morning." Tyger said smiling at him and setting bacon and eggs in front of him. "Thanks sweetie." He said. "Do you still want me to move in with you and Kevin?" Tyger asked. "Sure baby, what made you change your mind?" Scott asked. "Well Mark is never here and I'm in this big old house by my self." She said. "That's great honey, I'm glad you changed your mind. Kev will be back today. We'll go shopping tomorrow. Were going to buy all new furniture, we'll have it livable in about a week." Scott said. "Great." Tyger said. "I gotta go to work. I'll see you tonight." Tyger said. "Okay. I will be working all day. Were trying to get this place going as soon as we can. Call me if ya need anything." Scott said. "Okay." She dropped a kiss on his cheek and was out the door. Scott wondered what had caused her to change her mind. Hell who cares he was jut thrilled that she did.


	20. chapter 20

                                                                       Tyger was leaving work to head home. She went to get in the truck and seen Kevin leaning on it grinning. She gave him a hug. "Hey short stuff." Kevin said returning the hug. "Miss me?" he asked. "Did you go somewhere?" she asked grinning. "I didn't even notice you were gone." She said smiling up at him.  "You wound me." He said grabbing his chest. She started laughing. "I may have missed you just a little but." She said. "That's better." He said. "Your dad wants you to follow me over to the wrestling school. He wants you to check the place out." Kevin said. "Okay." She said. "But before we do let's go have a cup of coffee together." Kevin said. She looked at him and shrugged. "Okay." They turned and headed back fro her place. Tyger went and got them a coffee and found a table in the corner. "So what's up?" she asked. "You tell me. Scott said you were moving in with us." Kevin said.  "What? You got a problem with that?" she asked. Kevin rolled his eyes. "No short stuff I don't. But I know how you feel about Mark. I didn't think we could blast you out of his place with a stick of dynamite." Kevin said.  "Don't matter how I feel. Mark doesn't feel the same way." Tyger said. Kevin wasn't going to argue with her he had sent the way Mark looked at her. He figured Mark was in denial. "Did he do something to hurt you?" Kevin asked. "No, don't be silly Mark wouldn't hurt me." Tyger said. "What happened?" Kevin said. Tyger sighed. "Your not going to leave me alone are you?" she said. "No." he answered. "I called him yesterday morning early and some bimbo he was shaking with answered the phone." Tyger said. "Want me to kick his ass?" Kevin asked. "NO goofy, Listen Mark has always been honest with me about us. We haven't been together for months. He told me he could be nothing more than friends with me. I just wasn't listening that's all. That phone call was a wake up call for me. He is never going to love me like I want him to. Its time for me to move on." Tyger said. Kevin took her hand. "Are you okay?" he said. "No, not really. But I will live. She said giving him a small smile. "Listen don't say anything to Scott. I don't want him upset." She said. "Okay. But if you change your mind I will be happy to kick Mark's ass." he said. Tyger laughed. "If I wanted his ass kicked I would do it my self." She said. "I imagine you could." He said laughing. "Well if you're through interrogating me, let's go." She said. "Okay." He said getting up. Tiger followed him out the door. She hoped he would keep his promise and not say anything to Scott.

                                                                    Tyger pulled up beside Kevin and parked. The building was huge. They already had the sign up. Hall and Nash School of wrestling. She followed Kevin in. The bottom floor was one huge room surrounded by small rooms of to the sides. They had several wrestling rings set up in the room plus all kinds of weight training equipment. "You guys work fast." Tyger said. "Yea we want to get going on this as soon as possible." Scott said from behind her. "The place looks great." Tyger said. "Thanks wait to you see the apartment." Scott said. She followed the two to the elevator. "By the way how did you two decide who name went first?" Tyger asked. "Well I decided to let the ugliest guy have his name first." Kevin said. Tyger started cracking up. "Very funny, ya dumb bastard." Scott said but he was laughing to. The elevator stopped and they stepped out into a huge room that had been divided into sections. There was a huge kitchen area, a living room area and a dining room. The whole room had large windows. This is great." Tyger said wondering around the room She headed down the back hallway. There were two bathrooms and three huge bedrooms. "You can pick any room you want." Scott said. "Ill take the room in the middle, That way I'll be between my two favorite guys." She said grinning at them. "Yea we sort of like you too short stuff." Kevin said grinning. "I'll second that." Said Scott. "Okay Okay enough of this mushy shit." Tyger said grinning. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." She said. "Did she mention food? I'm there." Kevin said grabbing his key. They all got on the elevator. "You guys pick the restaurant, I'll follow you. "Tyger said. "Okay." Scott said. "Buy the way, Daddy I need you to help me pick out a car tomorrow. The truck is Mark's I need to get my own car." Tyger said. Scott and Kevin stood the staring at her. "What?" she said. "You don't have too if you don't want to." She said looking down. "No baby I would love to, It's just you called me daddy, it kinda surprised me." Scott said. "I'm sorry. I wont call you that if you don't want me to." She said. Scott stepped in front of her. "It was a nice kinda surprise baby. Nothing would make me happier." He said hugging her. Tyger hugged him right back. "Okay guys all this sweetness is making me sick." Kevin said laughing. "Oh sorry do you feel left out Uncle Kevin?" she said giving him a hug. Scott roared with laughter. Kevin just laughed. "Bunch of nuts like us living under one roof should be real interesting." Kevin said. Tyger grabbed both there arms and they headed out of the building. She figured as long as she had these two guys nothing seemed that bad.

                                                          Tyger was lying in the bed that night when her cell rang. "Hello.?' She said. "Hey Tyger." Mark said.  "Hey. Listen the reason I was calling you this morning is Scott and Kevin are moving down here and opening a wrestling school. I'm gong to move in with them." Tyger said. "You know you don't have to move out Tyger." Mark said. "I know, but I think it's for the best Mark I know you didn't mean to hurt me. But I can't sit around here and watch you date other women. I love you. I can't help how I feel." She said. "I understand Tyger." Mark said. "I aint mad at you Mark. You were honest with me from the start. I just sort of put it out of my head and imagined things the way I wanted them to be." She said. "Tyger I don't want to lose you friendship. You mean the world to me." Mark said. "You haven't. I cant imagine my life without you Mark. I want us to stay friends." Tyger said. "Good. I will be home in a week. I got some work to finish up. How bout I call you when I get in and we go to dinner?" He said. "Okay. That would be great." She said. "Well I got to go." Mark said. "Okay. Mark?" she said. "Yea  Honey?" he asked. "I love you. I always will. Bye." She said and hung up. If she couldn't have Mark she would at least have him as her friend. She could not bear to lose him. She rolled over and went to sleep with memories of him to keep her warm.


	21. chapter 21

                                                                         There was a banging on Tyger's door. "Turn that damn shit down." Scott yelled. Tyger rolled her eyes and put her head phones on.  The song 'Just a friend' came on. Tyger sang along at the top of her lungs.
    
    I wanna know your name and
    
    I wanna know if you gotta man (I wanna know)
    
    I wanna know everything
    
    I wanna know ya number and if I can come over and
    
    I wanna know what ya like
    
    I wanna know so I can do it all night__
    
    But you're telling me I'm just a friend
    
    You're telling me I'm just a friend
    
    Oh baby you (Oh baby you) 
    
    Got what I need (Got what I need)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend
    
    'Cause I can be your ('Cause I can be your)
    
    Fantasy (Fantasy)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend
    
    I wanna know you in and out
    
    I wanna know what you're all about (I wanna know)
    
    I wanna know what makes you laugh
    
    I wanna know about your past
    
    I wanna know how you move
    
    I wanna know so I can move too (I wanna know)
    
    But you're telling me I'm just a friend
    
    Telling me I'm just a friend
    
    Oh baby you (Oh baby you) 
    
    Got what I need (Got what I need) But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend
    
    'Cause I can be your ('Cause I can be your)
    
    Fantasy (Fantasy)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend
    
    Oh baby you 
    
    Got what I need (Got what I need, yeah)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend
    
    'Cause I can be your 
    
    Fantasy (Fantasy, yeah)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend (But you say I'm just a friend, girl)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend
    
    (Oh, can you) Give me one reason why (why)
    
    You wouldn't want this kinda guy
    
    'Cause I stay dipped, I stay lace
    
    And I know you know I'm fly
    
    Girl, stop playing games with me
    
    And let's get it on tonight (Tonight)
    
    You got nothing to lose
    
    Let me do what I do (What I do)
    
    Oh baby you
    
    Got what I need (Got what I need)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend
    
    (Just wanna be your) 'Cause I can be your 
    
    Fantasy (Fantasy, girl)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend (But you say )
    
    But you say I'm just a friend
    
    Oh baby you (Oh baby you)
    
    Got what I need (Got what I need)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend (Say I'm just a friend)
    
    'Cause I can be your 
    
    Fantasy (Can I be your fantasy)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend (Come on girl)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend
    
    You can call me anytime you like (Oh anytime)
    
    It doesn't matter day or night (Said it doesn't matter)
    
    We can do whatever you 
    
    Wanna do it's up to you
    
    Don't fight the feeling that you feel (Don't fight the feeling)
    
    I can tell that it's real (Oh girl)
    
    So won't you have me as your man
    
    Why you say I'm just a friend
    
    Oh baby you 
    
    Got what I need 
    
    But you say I'm just a friend 
    
    But you say I'm just a friend 
    
    'Cause I can be your 
    
    Fantasy (Can I be your, I can be your fantasy)
    
    But you say I'm just a friend 
    
    But you say I'm just a friend 

Tyger felt like crying. The song reminded her of Mark. She looked up and seen Scott standing there. She took the headphones off. "Was I singing to loud too?" she asked. "Sorry I yelled earlier. Some of that stuff you listen to is a little hard to take." He said. She shrugged. "I'll try to keep it down to a low roar." She said. "You have a beautiful voice." Scott said. "Thanks." She said. Scott sat down beside her. "Will you please quit mourning over Mark?" he said. Tyger sighed. "Listen I see how you feel about Mark. But how long are you going to let this get you down?" he said. "I can't help it daddy, I love him." She said. Scott put his arm around her. They had been moved in here for 4 days. She had been depressed since then. They had had fun shopping and getting the apartment fixed up. They had gone yesterday and he had helped Tyger pick out a jeep Cherokee. Even though she had smiled and laughed he sensed her underlying depression. "I know you do. It will get better. I promise." He said. She nodded she hoped he was right. "Hey Kevin is cooking dinner. Come on out, it should be ready soon." He said. "Okay." She said getting up.

                                                       Tyger came in the kitchen. "Need any help?" she asked Kevin. "You can set the table short stuff." He said. She got the dishes down and started setting the table. She got through and came back in and sat on a barstool and watched Kevin cut up a salad. "I heard Scott yelling. Everything all right?" he asked. "Yea, he was bitching about my music." She said. "Was kind of loud." He said grinning. "Sometimes I don't realize. It relaxes me to turn it up and just chill to my tunes." She said. Kevin looked at her. She had it bad for Mark. He wished there was something he could do to snap her out of it. "Hey there's this new club down the street. After dinner want to go down there with me?" Kevin said. "What kind of club?" Tyger said. "A dance club." Kevin said. Tyger looked at him. She knew what he was up to. He was trying to get her mind off Mark. "Aren't you a little old to go clubbing?" Tyger asked grinning. "Well gee Tyger I'll leave my cane at home so I don't embarrass you." Kevin said. I'll have you know the ladies still find me irresistible, even if I am as old as dirt." He said. Tyger burst out laughing. "I was just kidding Kev, I would love to go with you." She said. "Great you'll have fun. I promise." Kevin said. Scott walked in. "What are you two up too?" he said. "Kevin is taking me to that new dance club around the block after dinner." Tyger said. Scott looked at Kevin and was about to say something but Kevin just shook his head at Scott. Scott got it; Kevin was trying to get her mind off Mark. "Sounds like fun. Kevin just make sure you take care of my baby." Scott said. Tyger rolled her eyes. "I don't need a babysitter." She said. Scott just ignored her. "And no drinking for her either Kevin, she's not old enough." Scott said. "Watch her around all those guys. You know how they can be, trying to take advantage of a young girl." Scott said. Kevin was about to crack up. Scott sounded like a mother hen. "Hello! Am I invisible here? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Tyger said. "You're just a kid Tyger. I don't want anything to happen to you." Scott said. "What the fuck? I am not a kid. I'm twenty years old and I been taking care of myself my whole life. Quit treating me like a damn baby." She said angrily. "You need to watch your mouth young lady." Scott said. Kevin and Tyger both looked at him like he had grown two heads. "What the hell? You been watching reruns of 'Leave it to Beaver' or what?" Tyger asked. Kevin started laughing. Scott realized what he sounded like. "Come on you two, let's eat." Kevin said taking the food out to the table. Tyger and Scott followed him out and sat down. They ate in silence for a few minutes. All of a sudden Tyger burst out laughing. Kevin looked at her and started laughing too. Scott sat there with his arms crossed. "Well I'm glad two think I'm so funny." He said. Tyger caught her breath. "I'm sorry but you just sounded so so…I don't know goofy." She said still grinning. Scott started smiling. "I guess I did." He said. "Scotty face it you turned into your father." Kevin said still laughing. "Oh shut up you big freak." Scott said. Kevin just laughed at him. "I'm going to get ready." Tyger said. She got up and gave Scott a hug. "Sorry I yelled at you." She said. "I just worry about you baby." He said. "I know." She said. She left and went to shower. "Don't worry Scott, If any body messes with her I'll stomp them into the ground." Kevin said. "I know. I guess I was acting a little overprotective." Scott said. "A little?" Kevin said. "Okay a lot." Scott said. Scott and Kevin cleaned up the kitchen then Kevin went to get ready.

                                                                        Tyger came out of her room and Scott and Kevin's mouths both dropped open. She had on a short black skirt and a red tank top that left plenty of her stomach showing. She had her hair curled and falling loosely over her shoulders.  "Damn what have you done with my little girl?" Scott said. Tyger just laughed. "Your so silly." She said. "kev you ready?" she asked. "Uhhh yea." He said still stunned by how different she looked. He was going to have his hands full keeping the guys off her.  Scott saw her shoulder as she walked past him. "Tyger is that a tattoo?" he asked. "Yea." She said. Kev walked over. "Mind if I take a look?" he asked. 'Go ahead." She said pulling the strap of her shirt down so he could see. She showed them the one on her lower back. They could both see that Tyger was carrying around her past on her. "There beautiful Tyger." Kevin said. "I'm getting another one soon." She said. "Well let's go." Tyger said. She gave Scott a kiss. "I'll see ya later." She said.  Scott watched them leave. His daughter was something else. He just hoped Kev could take her mind off Mark.

_Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them._


	22. chapter 22

                                                                    Tyger hopped out of Kevin's truck. "Come on." she said looking over her shoulder at him. Kevin got out and followed her in the club. Kevin looked around. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Tyger pulled him onto the dance floor. Kevin and her danced the next two songs. They were playing some upbeat rhythm and blues tunes. Kevin watched Tyger she certainly knew how to dance. Tyger turned down two different guys that asked her to dance. She was still nervous of guys she didn't know, and both had given her the creeps.  Kevin nodded his approval. He hadn't liked the way they were looking at Tyger. Girls kept coming up and asking Kevin to dance. "Looks like you were right Kev, These chicks dig you." She said laughing. "Well after all they don't call me big sexy for nothing." Kevin said. Tyger laughed. "Go ahead I'm going to get a Pepsi." She said heading for the bar. Kevin headed off to ask a girl to dance with him. Tyger leaned against the bar and asked for a Pepsi. She stood there drinking her drink and watching Kevin switching dance partners like shoes. She grinned. He must be determined to keep all the ladies happy. Tyger noticed a girl sitting next to her. She had auburn hair and green eyes. She was short and very petite. She was watching Kevin but trying to look like she wasn't. Tyger smiled. "Hey, my names Tyger." She said to the girl. The girl blushed realizing she had been caught staring at Kevin. Hi…I'm Dana." She said. "Don't you get jealous of your boyfriend dancing with those other girls?" Dana asked. Tyger laughed. "He's not my boyfriend. He's my dad's best friend. He's my watchdog tonight." She said grinning. "Oh." Dana said. "What do you do?" Tyger said. "I'm a writer." Dana said. "You mean books?" Tyger asked. "Yes. I write mystery's." she said. "Wait a minute. Are you Dana Prescott? Do you write those books about Samantha Lane the female detective?" Tyger asked. Dana blushed. "Yes." Dana said. "Wow. I love those books there great." Tyger said. "How old are you? You look so young." Tyger said. "I'm 26." She said. "Damn you look like a teenager." Tyger said. She had fair coloring and freckles. She did look young. "Why don't you go ask Kevin, my friend, to dance?" Tyger said.  Tyger could see that she was watching Kev. "Oh no. I couldn't." Dana said blushing again. She must not get out much thought Tyger. Just then 'without me' by eminem came on. Tyger grabbed Dana's hand. "Come on, I love this song." She said. "I don't know." Dana said. "Oh come on. Have some fun. I love em." She said. "I do to." Dana said in a whisper like she was afraid someone would hear. Well good thought Tyger there's some hope for this girl after all. Tyger looked at her she wasn't exactly dressed for a club. She had on baggy jeans and a too big t-shirt like she was hoping no one would notice her. "Come on and dance Dana, it will be fun." Tyger said. Dana let herself be dragged to the dance floor. Tyger started dancing and singing along to the song. Dana laughed. Tyger wasn't self conscious at all. Dana started dancing she knew how she just hadn't done it in public before. After a few minutes she started to feel more confident and have fun. "See I told ya it was fun." Tyger said. "Hey girls we want to dance with you." Tyger turned around and two idiots were standing there looking at them like they were dinner. "No thanks." Tyger said. "Now that's not very nice." One of them said grabbing her arm. "Let go of me you jack ass." Tyger said. Dana was scared. She would have never come in here if her car hadn't of broke down out front. She had just come in to call a cab and wait. The other guy grabbed Dana and pulled her close to him. Dana felt like she was going to faint. "You fucker let me go!" Tyger yelled and kneed him in the crotch. Before the two girls knew what was happening the two guys were pulled back and thrown to the floor. Tyger looked up and about fell over there was Mark and he had a hold of the guy. She looked over and saw that Kevin had a hold of the other guy. "Mark what you are doing here?" she asked. Mark wasn't capable of answering. He was so angry, when he had seen this idiot manhandling Tyger he felt a rage overtake him.  "Stay right there." He managed to snap. "Were going to take out the trash." Mark said. She looked at Kevin he looked just as mad. Mark and Kevin started dragging the two guys toward the door. Tyger looked at Dana who looked like she was going to fall out. "Come on lets sit down." She said. They went and sat at the bar. "What are they going to do with those guys?" Dana asked. "Probably beat the shit out of them." Tyger said. Dana paled. "Really?" she asked. "Yea, they were pretty mad." Tyger said.  A few minutes later Mark and Kevin came walking through the door. Mark walked over to her. "You okay?" he asked. "Yea, I was okay. I could have took him." She said grinning. Mark didn't smile back. Kevin looked at Dana she looked like she was about to pass out. "What about you kid, you don't even look old enough to be in here." Kevin said. "She's 26." Tyger said. "Damn girl you look about 15." Kevin said. "My car broke down out front; I was just in here waiting on a cab." Dana said looking down at her hands. "Come on, you don't need to be waiting here alone. I'll give you a ride." Kevin said. Damn she was a pretty little thing. Cute as a button really with those freckles sprinkled across her nose. "You don't have to do that, I'll be fine." She said swallowing hard.  "I 'm not taking no for an answer, come on, I don't bite." He said grinning. She looked up at him. He was so handsome and big. "Okay." She said quietly. She got up to follow him. "Tyger come on." Kevin said. "I'll take her home." Mark said. Kevin looked at Tyger. "It's fine. I'll see you after while." She said. Kevin nodded and him and Dana left. "Trouble follows you around, don't it honey?" Mark asked. His deep voice moved over her and made her tremble. She looked up at him and caught her breath at the deep green eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. "How did you know where I was?" she asked. I stopped by Scott's and he told me where you were at. I got back a little early and wanted to see ya." He said. Tyger couldn't stand it a minute longer. She got up and threw her arms around him. "I missed you." she said against his chest. "I missed you too." He said. "Come on lets go for a ride." He said taking her hand. She followed him very willingly out the door.

                                                              "This is it." Dana said and pointed to the next house. Kevin turned into the driveway and hopped out the truck.  He opened the door and helped her out. "I'll walk you to your door." he said. Kevin followed her up to the front door. She turned around to face him. "Thank you for the ride and everything." She said nervously. "Well honey your real welcome. How about little thanks you kiss?" Kevin said teasing her. Dana started trembling. Oh my god he wanted to kiss her. Kevin looked down at her and frowned. She was trembling; damn he had scared her to death. 'Honey I was just joking I didn't mean to scare ya." He said. "It's not that I'm scared of you…I just never…umm…" she trailed off looking down in embarrassment. Kevin looked at her in amazement. "Are ya trying to say you never kissed anyone?" he asked. Oh great now he knows I'm a total loser she thought. She nodded looking away in embarrassment. Kevin caught her chin with his finger and turned her head up to his. "This is way past due then." He said lowering his mouth to gently touch hers. He moved his mouth slowly over hers enjoying the feel of her sweet lips. He opened his mouth and traced her lips with his tongue. He nudged her lips with his tongue and her mouth parted. He slid his tongue in her warm mouth. Dana was lost in this new sensation. He was making her dizzy. Kevin pulled back and gently brushed her cheek with his finger. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Tomorrow?" she managed to squeak out.  He took her keys out of her hand and opened her door. "Yea lunch tomorrow, about one, Okay?" he asked. She looked up at him. He was smiling at her. God he was so handsome. "Okay." She said. "Good, now get some rest. Don't forget to lock your door." He said. He waited till she was inside and heard the door lock. He whistled as he walked back to his truck. What a sweet little thing. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

                                                          Tyger glanced at Mark. He hadn't said much as he was driving. Mark had a lot on his mind. He hadn't realized how much he missed her till he seen her. He vowed he wasn't going to hurt her again. He would keep his occasional affairs away from her from now on.  With her living with Scott that would be easier to do. When he had seen that guy grab her tonight he had wanted to kill that guy. He vowed he would be around to make sure no one ever hurt her.  "You look real pretty tonight." He said. Tyger smiled at him. "Thanks." She said. "So you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?' he asked. "Sure. I'll meet you at my shop about 5:00PM. You haven't seen the place since I opened it. You can have a look around." She said. "Sounds good." He said. "When do you have to go back to work?" she asked. "I'm taking some time off. I need a break for a while." He said. "That's great." Tyger said.  Mark pulled up in front of the school and parked. "Now I got to deal with my dad, Kevin probably already filled him in on what happened." Tyger said with a sigh. "Overprotective huh?" he asked. "Yea, you could say that." She said. "He just worries about you honey, be patient with him." Mark said. "I know." She said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." She said. She reached over and gave Mark a hug. He put his arms around her. Tyger sighed and snuggled closer to him. It felt so good to be back in his arms. She felt like she had been holding her breath since he had been gone and now she could finally breathe again. Tyger broke the hug and climbed out of the truck. "Night." She said. "Goodnight honey." He said.  Mark watched as she walked in the front doors. He pulled out and headed home. Damn what kind of hold did that little girl have on him? He wish he knew.


	23. chapter 23

                                                                       Tyger stepped off the elevator. Scott was waiting. "Are you okay? Kevin called me and told me what happened." He said. "I'm fine, okay. Don't freak out." She said. "Did Mark bring you home?" he asked. "Yes." She replied. "I wish he would leave you alone." Scott said. Tyger grabbed his hand. "Come on and set down. We need to have a talk." She said leading him over the couch.  "I know you worry about me, but I'm twenty years old. You have to stop babying me. As far as Mark goes. If it wasn't for him I would be setting in prison right now. He was the only person to believe me when I said I was innocent. I will always have a bond with him. He is always going to be in my life. So if you don't like him or have a problem with him you're going to have to deal with it." She said. Scott looked at her. "Baby I love you, I'm sorry if I'm smothering you. I know you care about Mark I just feel like he is hurting you." Scott said taking her hands in his. "You loved my mother and you were hurt by her disappearing and not being able to find her. Would you go back and not love her to avoid being hurt?" Tyger asked. "No." Scott said finally understanding how Tyger felt.  "I love ya big guy." She said. "You're turning me into a big dumb sap, ya know?" he said kissing her cheek. "Yea I know." She said grinning. Kevin stepped off the elevator. He had a big grin on his face. "Did it really take you that long to drop her off at her house?" Tyger asked grinning. "Yes." Kevin said still smiling. "Who is this girl he met?" Scott asked. "Dana Prescott, she's a writer." Tyger said. She got up and went to her roomed and grabbed several books. She brought them back and handed them to Kevin. "She's a bestselling author." Tyger said. This was news to Kevin. He looked over the books. This was getting more and more interesting. "How did you meet her Kev?" Scott asked. "She was hanging out with the brat here when them two guys started giving them a hard time." Kevin said. "I met her while I was getting a Pepsi. She was sitting there checking Kev out." Tyger said. Kevin looked up. "Really?" he said. "Yes, she was really embarrassed I caught her watching you." Tyger said. "Well she's a real sweet girl. I'm having lunch with her tomorrow." Kevin said. "You work fast don't you?" Scott said. Kevin just grinned.  "Ohh aint that sweet, Kevin is in Love." Tyger teased. "Don't make me come over there and whip your ass brat." Kevin threatened.  Tyger stuck her tongue out at him. Scott shook his head they were like two children. "I'm going to bed. Our first few students arrive tomorrow. Don't forget Kev." Scott said. "I didn't." Kevin said. "Goodnight daddy." Tyger said. "Goodnight." He said going to his bedroom.  Kevin went over and grabbed Tyger and sat her on his lap. "Let me go." She said laughing. "Nope." He said. "What ya going to do to me? I can beat your ass if I have to." She said punching his arm. "I may put ya over my knee if you don't behave." He said. "Aww you wouldn't do that. "She said laying her head against him. "Hmm that shit don't work with me Tyger, I aint your dad. I'd whip your ass in a second if I thought you deserved it." He said. Tyger poked her lip out and Kevin laughed at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Tyger knew he was referring to Mark and not the club. "Yes." She said. "You be careful with Mark." He said. She looked up at him. "I don't want to see you hurt no more than you already are." He said "I love you Kev." She said. "I love you too short stuff. Your like family to me." He said. Tyger felt so lucky. She went from having no one to having three people in her life that cared about her. Kevin gave her a kiss and set her on her feet. "Go to bed brat and I'm going to go do some reading." He said holding up the books Tyger had gave him. "Night." She said and headed off to bed. Kevin headed to his room with the books.

                                                                          Tyger had gone home and got ready for dinner with Mark the headed back to her store to meet him. A regular local band was playing.  The customers liked the live music and Tyger had somebody playing just about everyday. 'Deaths Door' as they called themselves had become a regular fixture at her café. They were a customer favorite. More often than not she ended up singing. Regular customers loved her and would often request her to sing with the band. "Come on and sing a few sets Tyger" John the drummer hollered at her. So she got on the stage and did a couple of sets with them. Tyger looked up and seen Mark come in. He seen her and smiled and sat down at a table. Damn she looked good Mark thought. She had on low rider jeans and a short tank top that showed off her flat belly and the tattoo that was low on her back. Damn she was hot. She said something to the band and they nodded. She started singing.

I just wanna rock you, all night long, oh oh oh oh! (I wanna rock you)

I just wanna rock you, all night long, oh oh oh oh!

Yo! Need you to understand me daddy I ain't your average

Baby girl doin it all I'm well established

I ain't tryin to lead you on just wanna ask

If you might wanna give me your name explain your status

You know I see you in time and time you seem available

Don't mean shit, I know these bitches wanna settle you

Gotta say you on my short list of few

Them other dudes is ok but I'm feelin you

Want you in the best way what you 'gon do about it?

Why don't you just test me you won't want to do without it

Yo I'm comin at you hard bein a thug

And I ain't givin up till I get that gangsta love, uh huh

Mark grinned she was staring at him singing to him. Damn if she wasn't sexy.

I know you seen me this night that night, always my shit tight

Hair done outfit crazy skirt fits just right

Wife beater with a bangin tan

Walk in demandin all eyes baby here I am

Ain't a shame in my frame and I know your watchin

Puttin on a show for you pop and I ain't stoppin

Lot of action in your corner yeah you gonna do

Only thing to make it better though is me with you

And I know you feelin that regardless of your frontin

And I heard through the streets it was me you wantin

Let me find out you shy or somethin

But I know your not, so stop the games and approach is you real or not?

She was making him hot as hell. Her voice was running over him and doing devilish things to his body. From the look on her face she knew exactly what she was doing to him. He should be mad but he wasn't.

 Yo! Uh! Ok! Numbers exchange, now it's in place

Shouldn't have took you so long in the first place

I'm just playin cutie, yeah give me a call

No it's cool you ain't got to see me to my car

See I'm a big girl, but you'll find out

Stop for me while I drop top and ride out

Wheels spinnin wanna know what shorty all about

But it's cool I'm proven in these words that's comin out my mouth

   Mark wanted nothing more than to drag her out of here and take her back to his place and make her scream his name for hours. God she was killing him.

It's that gangsta lovin (Gangsta) that's just got me buggin (Buggin)

It's that gangsta lovin (Gangsta gangsta) that just got me buggin

  
I wanna rock you baby, I wanna hold you baby

Won't you be my baby? I wanna be your lady

I wanna rock you baby, I wanna hold you baby

Won't you be my baby? I wanna be your lady

Baby let me rock with you (Gangsta gangsta)

You know I wanna rock with you (Gangsta gangsta)

Baby let me rock with you 

You know I wanna rock with you Baby let me rock with you

You know I wanna rock with you (It's gangsta gangsta)

Baby let me rock with you (Gangsta gangsta)

You know I wanna rock with you (Gangsta gangsta love)

Ooooh, yeah, you know I wanna rock with you

Tyger Finished up the song grinning at Mark. The customers were clapping. She went down and sat beside Mark. "Hi." She said. "You may be in the wrong business. You have a great voice." Mark said. "Nay that's just for fun." She said.  Mark gave her a serious look. "Ya now you're a very bad girl." He said. "What? I was just singing a song." She said staring at him innocently. "Yea right. You need a trip to the wood shed girl." Mark said. "Promises Promises." She said grinning at him. Mark couldn't help but laugh. "Your something else brat." He said throwing his arm around her. "You ready to go." He asked. "Yea. Lets go." She said. Mark took her hand and they left the café. 


	24. chapter 24

                                                                          Mark took Tyger to a restaurant called Nick's. It was nice but not fancy. They sat on the patio deciding to eat outside. It was nice out and they sat in an isolated corner. Mark ordered a steak and salad and Tyger ordered the shrimp and steak combo. They sat talking while they waited for there food. Mark was telling her about his last case. "Well I just hope you're careful. You don't know what kind of nuts your chasing." She said.  "Yea, I know." He said grinning at her. "Oh go to hell." She said grinning back at him. Mark laughed. He had missed her cutting up and teasing with him.

                                                                       After Kevin had taken Dana to lunch. He had convinced  her to come back to the school and spend the rest of the day with him. He was very taken with her quite and shy manor.  Scott seemed to like her to. He even toned down his usually abrasive personality to put her more at ease. Dana set downstairs watching them working in the ring with several young men. Kevin had his shirt off and boy did he look good. Stop Dana she told herself. Kevin had made no more moves to kiss her today. He had been really nice and courteous but he hadn't laid a hand on her. Dana was almost disappointed. She blushed at her own thoughts. She had lived with her parents up until their death 2 years ago. They had raised her very strict and she had never strayed from that even after she got old enough to do what she wanted. She had never even dated before. She was very shy and stayed to herself so she hadn't had much chance to meet men. Kevin probably thought she was a nerd. Scott seemed very nice. He seemed very Mischievous and always had a devilish gleam in his eye. She hadn't seen Tyger today. Scott said she was working and then going out with her friend Mark. She could tell Scott dint think to much of her friend Mark just by the look on his face. Kevin came down out of the ring to stand in front of her. "You probably bored to death." He said. "No, not at all, it's very interesting." She said looking away when she caught herself staring at his muscular chest. Kevin grinned. "You know you're cute as hell when you blush like that." He said.  That just caused her to blush more. "A stupid move like that can cost you your life in the ring!" they heard Scott yelling at one of the young men.  Dan looked up nervously. "Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite." Kevin said. Come on." Kevin said pulling on a shirt. I'll take you home." He said. He took her hand and they walked out to the truck to leave.

                                                                      Mark and Tyger were having a great time. Mark had forgotten how much fun the two of them had together. They laughed and joked and talked about her business. "I really missed you Tyger." Mark said suddenly. She smiled at him. "You don't have those dreams to much do you?" he asked. "Sometime." She said looking down. "You're the only one that keeps my bad dreams away." She said quietly. Mark took her hand and held it in his. "Want to come by my place for coffee?" he asked. "Sure." She said. Mark paid the check and they got up and headed to his house.

                                                                      "Well here you are, home again." He said. He got out and opened the door for her and helped her down. They walked up to the front door. "What time tomorrow?" Kevin asked. She looked up at him nervous. "I'm working on a new book. I really need to stay here tomorrow and work on it." She said hoping she hadn't made him mad. "Okay, how about dinner tomorrow night about 7:00 Pm. I'll cook." He said. She peeked up at him. He didn't sound mad. He grinned at her. "Okay." She said. Kevin turned to go. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Dana stood there disappointed he hadn't kissed her. She stared after him wondering what she did wrong. He turned back and seen her still standing there. "What's wrong?" he asked walking back up to her. "Nothing." She said not meeting his gaze. He tilted her chin up. Nothing huh?" he asked. "Are you going to kiss me goodbye." She asked in a rush of words. Then she turned bright red not believing she had asked that. "Well since you asked so nicely, of course." He said lowering his mouth to hers. He pushed his tongue gently into her parted mouth and dueled his tongue with hers. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself. Kevin pulled back. "You are the sweetest thing I ever seen he said kissing her cheek. He turned and walked to his truck. "See you tomorrow." He called out. She watched him drive away and sighed and went in her house.

                                                            Tyger had fallen asleep on the way to Marks house. Mark had carried her in and laid her on the couch and went to make some coffee. Tyger stirred and realized she must have fallen asleep. Mark came in with a tray with coffee on it and set it down. "Hey sleepy head." He said sitting down beside her. She leaned over on him and he put his arm around her. "You tired baby?' he asked. "Yea." She said. "Your working too hard." He said. "Here set up and drink your coffee and I'll take you home." He said. Tyger didn't want to go home but she wasn't going to argue with him. Things were going to good tonight.  She set up and drank her coffee. She set the cup down and leaned over on his shoulder. He rubbed her back for a few minutes. "Come on, let's get you home. You can get one of the guys to take you to work tomorrow for your jeep." He said. Tyger nodded. She stood up. "How about I cook you dinner tomorrow?" Mark said. She shook her head. "No I'll come over and cook for you. I'll make your favorite, Lasagna." She said. "Well I can't very well turn down an offer like that. But next time I cook." He said. "Okay." She said.  

                                                               Mark pulled up in front of the school. "Get on up and get some sleep. You look like your about to fall over." Mark said. He got out and came around and opened the door. She jumped down. Mark put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He said. "Goodnight." She said. Mark watched her go inside. He couldn't wait to tomorrow. He climbed in his truck and headed home.


	25. chapter 25

                                                                        Tyger stepped off the elevator and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.  Kevin and Scott were in there. "Hey Guys." She said.  She got some bottled water and went to lean on the counter. "How was the first day of school?" she asked. "It went pretty good we got ten students in today. We're expecting more next week." Scott said. "You look tired." Scott said. "I am. I'm taking the day off tomorrow." She said. "Good you need one." Scott said. Tyger went over and leaned on Scott. She was tired and sleepy and feeling a little blue cause she had to leave Mark. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "How did your date go?" she asked Kevin. "Great, she spent most of the day here with me." Said Kevin grinning. "She seems real nice." Scott said.  "Yea she does seem nice." Tyger said. "She's coming over for dinner tomorrow. You going to be here?" Kevin asked. "Well I had plans." She said. "Well I'm sure Mark would understand if you canceled. I was hoping you would be here it would probably make her feel more comfortable." Kevin said. Tyger was getting angry. He just expected her to cancel his plans at the last minute. Scott saw the look on Tyger's face. She was pissed. "I'm not canceling my plans Kevin." She said. "Fine, act like a selfish little brat. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Kevin snapped. That was it she had had enough of his crap. "I'm so sorry Kevin. I'm not changing my plans to help you get lucky and score a piece of ass." Tyger spit out. Scott's eyes widened. She had gone too far. Kevin stood up. He grabbed her by the arm. "You better not ever talk about Dana that way again. You might talk to Scott and Mark like that and get away with it, but not me." He said. Tyger was kicking and hitting at him with her free arm. "Let go of me you stupid son of a bitch!" Tyger yelled.  That was the straw that broke the camels back. "Stay out of this Scott; it's between me and her." Kevin said. Scott realized Kevin was right and left the kitchen. Kevin grabbed her around the waist used his right hand to bust her ass. Tyger was kicking and cussing but it did her little good. After a few minutes she stopped struggling. Kevin quit hitting her soon after that. He let go of her and she just slid down to the floor. "I did that because of the way you talked to me. I'm not taking that kind of crap Tyger." He said. She didn't answer she just sat there. Kevin turned and left. Tyger got up and went to her room. She showered and put on a t-shirt. She picked up her cell and called Mark. "Hey Mark." She said when he picked up. "Hey honey." He said. "Listen Kevin is having a friend over for dinner tomorrow and he wants me to be here. Can we make our plans for the next day?" she asked. "Yea sure honey." He said. "You aint mad are ya?" she asked. "No silly of course not." He said. "I'll stop in and see ya early tomorrow, okay?" she said. "Okay, goodnight Tyger." He said. "Goodnight." She said and hung up. Tyger sighed. She would be there tomorrow. She really liked Dana. She had just lost it tonight because she was tired and Kevin snapped at her. She had a quick temper. Her eyes teared up as she thought about Kevin.  She was angry he had hit her, but she was more sad than anything. She really loved Kevin and hadn't meant to say that stuff to him. Scott walked in and sat on the bed. "Are you awake Tyger." He said. She was lying facing the wall she didn't answer him. He knew Kevin wouldn't hurt her. But she must be pretty upset. "Sweet heart you shouldn't have talked to Kevin like that." He said.  She still didn't answer him. "Okay I realize you're mad right now. I'll talk to you in the morning." He said. He got up and pulled the door shut. Tyger let her tears go and cried herself to sleep.

                                                                      Tyger was up at 7:00 the next morning. She came in the kitchen where Kevin and Scott were fixing breakfast. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down and drank it. "Good Morning." Scott said. "Morning." She mumbled. "Can you take me to the café to pick up my jeep?" she asked Scott. "Yea sure. I thought you were taking the day off." Scott said. "I am. I just need to get my jeep." She said. "Do you want some breakfast?" Kevin asked. "No thank you." She said. "I will be waiting downstairs for you." She said to Scott. She got up and got on the elevator and left. "That went well." Kevin said. "Just give her some time. She's still mad. She'll be fine after she cools off." Scott said. "I hope so." Kevin said.

                                                            Scott pulled into the café's parking lot. Tyger got out. "Thanks." She said. "What you going to do today?" he asked. "I don't know." She said and shrugged. "I'll see ya later." She said and went into the café. She got a bag of croissants and some pastries and headed to Mark's.  

                                                                Tyger used her key to let herself in to Mark's house. She went and made coffee and put the pastries and croissants and coffee on a tray and headed upstairs. She walked in his room. He was sleeping on his side looking so sweet. She smiled and set the tray down. She climbed in the bed and kissed him lightly on the lips. His eyes fluttered open.  "Well I aint never woke up to an angel fluttering over me." He said with a smile. "I aint no angel that's for sure." She said grinning. She got up and brought the tray to the bed and poured him some coffee. "Aint you just the sweetest little girl." Mark said taking the coffee. "I felt bad about canceling dinner. I thought I would make it up to you." She said. Her and Mark sat and ate. He looked at her closely. She seemed kind of off kilter to him. "You okay? You look like ya been crying." He said. "I'm fine." She said. "Hey this is Mark your talking to, what's wrong." He said. Tyger told him what had happened last night between her and Kevin. "Looks like you both got a little out of hand. I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing if ya talked to me like that." Mark said. "Well thanks Mark for taking my side." She said crossing her arms in anger. "Now honey don't get mad at me. I'm just telling ya the truth. Beside I don't have to worry about that. You aint nothing but sweet to me." He said smiling at her. Tyger just looked at him. "Tyger don't worry this will blow over ya both lost your temper." Mark said. Tyger leaned over on him. Mark gave her a kiss. "Now stop looking so sad." He said. She smiled at him. "Okay." she said. "That's my girl." He said.  "Listen I got to run. I'll call you later." She said. "Okay, Thanks for breakfast.' He said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took off. Damn I love that little girl. I hate to see her upset he thought.  Wait a minute idiot he said to himself. You love her. He repeated to himself out loud. He groaned and lay backing the bed. Mark you're a real moron he said to himself.

                                                                   Tyger walked in the tattoo parlor. She looked around for a minute. A lady came from the back. She looked young. She had long black hair and brown eyes. "Hey how are you doing? Can I do something for you?" She said.  "Hey I'm fine. Yea I want to get a tat and I also want my belly pierced.  "Come on in the back. My name is Jade." She said as Tyger followed her back. "I'm Tyger, nice to meet you." Tyger said. Tyger sat down in the chair and show her the picture of the tat she wanted. She had drawn it last night. It was a small picture of a black pair of cherub's wings. To Tyger it signified the Angel who had come into her life, Mark. She told Jade she wanted it on her stomach low down off to the right side of her belly button. She also told Jade she wanted a tat on her left shoulder. "I want the name Mark in small Gothic lettering." She said. She showed Jade the size she wanted it. Tyger had decided she love Mark and she didn't care who knew. She hoped Mark wasn't upset. But she was tired of pretending they were just friends. Hell she adored the man. Jade got out her needles and started work on The wings. She took about 30 minutes to do that one. Then she had Tyger lay on her side while she did Mark's name on her left shoulder. 'Sure you want to have your belly pierced today? Jade asked. "Yep." Tyger said. She lay on her back while Jade pierced her belly button. It hurt but it wasn't that bad. Jade gave Tyger instructions on how to care for the tats till they healed. She gave her some ointment and Tyger walked out front to pay her.  "Thanks Tyger. I hope to see you again." Jade said. "Oh I'm sure you will." She said waving as she left.

                                                                Tyger spent most of the day shopping and just relaxing. She got home around 6:00 PM. She went up to the apartment. Kevin and Scott were in the kitchen. "Hey Tyger. Looks like you've been shopping." Scott said. "Yea." She said and walked back to her room. Kevin just sighed. "Looks like she is still pissed." Kevin said. "What time is Dana going to be here?" Scott asked.  "7:00Pm." Kevin said. Kevin pulled out the roast to check it. He pushed it back in the oven, not quite done. He wished Tyger would come talk to him. He was starting to feel major guilt over the whole thing even though he felt he had been in the right. He wasn't going to put up with her talking to him like that. "Stop worrying. Tyger will come around." Scott said.

                                                               Tyger took her shower and got out and put on one of her new outfits. She put on a short denim skirt with a baby blue crop top that ended right above her belly. The tats were a little sore and she didn't want anything rubbing on them. She brushed her hair out until it was dried. She put on the black sandals she had got today. She went to the door and opened it. "Well Tyger time to face the firing squad she thought.

                                                                       When Tyger walked into the living room Scott and Kevin both looked up. She looked gorgeous. The first thing Scott noticed was the belly ring and new tattoo. Kevin did to. "Looks like you been busy today." Kevin said. She just looked at him. They heard the elevator start up. Must be Dana. "I thought you had plans." Kevin said. "Oh no, my place is here with my loving family." She said sarcastically. She was really playing this up thought Kevin. Scott just rolled his eyes. This kid was to much like him. The elevator door opened and Dana stepped in. Kevin jumped up to greet her. "hey." He said. "Hi Kevin." She said smiling up at him. She smiled at Scott. "Hey Tyger it's good to see you again." Dana said. Tyger got up. "Hey Dana. I got the Eminem CD today. You want to listen to it? "Sure." Dana said. They went over to the stereo and out it in. They stood together listening to the music and talking. "I'm going to kill your kid." Kevin muttered to Scott. "Hey you're the one who insisted she be here." Scott said grinning. "If I have to listen to that all night I'm going to scream." Kevin said. Scott had to laugh. Tyger was paying Kevin back and good. She was a very clever girl. He couldn't help but feel a spark of pride in her. Yep this was defiantly his kid. Kevin stalked into the kitchen to check on dinner. This is going to be a long night thought Scott.


	26. chapter 26

                                                                       Tyger was actually having a good time. She never had a girlfriend. Dana liked a lot of the same kind of music Tyger did. They listened to the whole Eminem CD. They laughed as they listened to the song 'Superman' they both thought it was funny as hell. Tyger pulled out all her CDs and they sat on the floor chilling to tunes. "Come on it's time to eat." Kevin said. The girls got up and went to the dining room. Tyger was being polite to Kevin but that was it. She didn't speak to him unless he asked her something. For the most part Tyger talked to Dana. She told her about her store. "I really like to come check it out." Dana said. "Come by anytime. I'm there most of the time." Tyger said. "We have live music most of the time, local bands." Tyger said. "It sounds great." Dana said. "I'm working tomorrow. Why don't you come by." Tyger said. "I will." Dana said. "How did you start writing?" Tyger asked. "I majored in writing and journalism in college. The writing just comes natural to me." Dana said. "Well I love your books. I've read them all." Tyger said. "Thanks." Dana said. Kevin was sitting there with the urge to kill. This was not going the way it was supposed to. Dana was supposed to be paying attention to him. Tyger was doing this on purpose. Scott was just sitting back smirking. "Kevin dinner is really good." Dana said. "Thanks I'm glad you like it." He said. "Yea Kev everything is great." Scott said. "I'm through. I'll start some coffee." Tyger said. "Me to, I'll help." Dana said. They started the coffee and went back into the living room. Kevin got up and started cleaning off the table. Scott helped him. Scott watched him. Tyger was really getting under his skin. Scott took a tray of coffee in to the living room.  He watched the girls.  They were picking out what they would listen to next. "How about Nelly?" Tyger said. "or maybe Lil' Kim" Tyger said. "I like them both." Dana said. Kevin had come in. Oh God not more of that music. He couldn't take it. They were still listening to Eminem. Hopefully that would be done soon Kevin thought. 'Sing for the moment' came on and Tyger turned it up. "I love this one. In fact Em is my favorite. His music speaks to me. It's like I know how he feels. I grew up like he did on the streets ya know." Tyger said. Scott listened to her. Sometimes he forgot how much his baby had been through. They finally decided on Nelly. Tyger put that on and her and Dana just sat on the floor and talked. They listened to the whole CD while they talked. Tyger looked over at Kevin. She guessed she had punished him enough. She pulled the CD out. "Tyger I really like your Tattoos." Dana said. "Thanks. If you ever want to get one. I know a great place." Tyger said. "Dana is beautiful the way she is. She's not that type of girl." Kevin said. Tyger couldn't believe he had just said that. "And what type girl would you be talking about Kevin?" she asked coldly. Scott just stared at him. How could he say that with Tyger sitting right there. "You mean a girl like me?" she asked. "I just meant. Oh hell Tyger I didn't mean anything." Kevin said. "Well the words came out of your mouth Kevin, surely you know what you mean." She said. "Dana it was nice talking to you. I'm kind of tired. I'm going to bed." Tyger said. "Okay. I'll drop by your store tomorrow." Dana said. Tyger gathered up her Cd's and went to her room. Scott was about to jump in Kevin's shit but Dana beat him to it. "Kevin how could you be so mean? Tyger is a nice girl. You really hurt her feelings." Dana said. "Dana I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Kevin said. "There's only one way that could sound Kevin that's mean." She said. Kevin knew he had fucked up. He had been so aggravated with Tyger and then she had been encouraging Dana to get a tattoo. It had just popped out of his mouth before he thought. "It's late I need to get home." Dana said. "Goodnight Dana." Scott said. Kevin walked out with her. "Can I call you tomorrow?" Kevin said. "yes." She said getting in her car. "Goodnight." she said. "Goodnight." He said. Well thought Kevin as she drove off I guess everyone is pissed with me.

                                                                        Scott walked in Tyger's room. He knew she was probably pissed. Tyger wasn't pissed though more like heart broken. She loved Kevin and his words had hurt her. She knew exactly what Kevin had meant. He saw Dana as innocent and pure. He saw Tyger as trash. Hell she had been innocent once too, but it had been stolen when she was raped. But that didn't matter to Kevin he seen her as some little tramp. Tyger lay there crying her eyes out. Scott sat down on the bed. "Don't cry Baby." He said. Tyger didn't answer him. "Kevin didn't mean that he was just pissed and he said the first thing that came out of his mouth." Scott said. "You probably feel the same way." Tyger said. Scott turned her over to face him. "No I don't. Neither does Kevin." He said "I love you Tyger. I wouldn't trade you for anybody in the world. In my eyes your perfect baby." He said. He bent over and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him and knew he was telling the truth. "I love you too." She said. Scott got up and went to wait for Kevin. When Kevin walked in Scott punched him right in the face. Kevin fell back onto the floor. "If you weren't my best friend I would do more than that. You ever hurt her like that again I will hurt you." Scott said in a deadly tone. Kevin knew he had it coming. He didn't say anything. "You know I stayed out of your little fight with her, that's petty. But tonight was different. You really hurt her. She's in there crying her eyes out over your sorry ass." Scott said. Scott couldn't make him feel no worse than he already did. Scott walked out of the room. Kevin got up. He better go try to make things right.

                                                                      Kevin walked in her room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tyger." Kevin said. He knew she was awake but she didn't answer. Kevin picked her up and held her against him in his lap. She didn't struggle or raise a fuss which worried him. "Tyger I'm sorry honey." He said. He put his arms around her. "Please talk to me." He said. "I thought you liked me Kevin, but you really think  I'm trashy or something cause I got tattoos and You think I'm a slut cause I've had sex before." She said in a low voice. Kevin's heart was breaking his self as he listened to her. He loved this kid and he had hurt her like this with one stupid comment. "Tyger I'm stupid. I didn't mean what I said; I don't even know why I said it. And I don't think those things about you. I was a little pissed at you tonight and that stupid shit just came out of my mouth before I thought." He said. Tyger laid there in his lap not saying anything. "I love you Tyger. I'm sorry I hurt you." He said. Tyger relaxed in his lap but she still said nothing. After a few minutes she raised her head a bit. "Are you sorry you hit me?" she asked. "No you had that coming brat." He said in an affectionate voice. "I'm sorry I cussed at you like that and the other stuff I said. I didn't mean it. I got a bad temper sometimes." She said. "Alls forgiven. Agreed?" he asked. "Okay." She said sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kevin held her for a few minutes then he pulled back and kissed her on the cheek. "You ready to go to bed?" he asked. "Yea." She said. She crawled under the covers and Kevin pulled them up around her. "I love you short stuff." Kevin said. "I love you too Kev." She said.

                                                                  The next morning Scott was happy to see Tyger and Kevin was back to there old selves joking and cutting up. "Kev what happened to your eye?" she asked. "Uhh I ran into a wall." He said. Tyger went over and looked at his eye. Then she looked at Scott. "Did you hit him?" she asked Scott. "I lost my temper." Scott said. "Don't worry about it me and Scotty has gone at it plenty of times." Kevin said grinning. "I don't want you two fighting over me." She said. "Don't worry about it Tyger we're cool, right Kev." Scott said. "Yea want me to kiss him to prove it." Kevin said grinning. "You try to kiss me man; I'll give you another black eye." Scott said. Tyger started laughing. "Yea I can see everything is back to normal." She said. "I got to get going to work. I'll se you guys later." She said giving them both a kiss.  "Come on Kev. We got to get to work ourselves." Scott said. "Scott." Kevin said. "Yea." Scott said. "I love ya man, do you want a hug." Kevin said bursting into laughter. Scott just shook his head. "I'm going to kick your as Kev." He said laughing his self. Kevin followed him into the elevator laughing.


	27. chapter 27

                                                                        Tyger was having a busy day at work. She had to help in the bakery and coffee shop cause it was so busy.  She looked at her watch. Damn it was 1:00PM already. She was going to get out of here by 3:00. She wanted to go home and get showered and changed so she could head over to Mark's to make dinner. "Hey Tyger." She looked up it was Dana. "Hi Dana." Tyger said. She came around the counter and got them a cup of coffee and they went and sat down. "This place is awesome." Dana said. "Thanks." Tyger said. "Tyger, about last night. I feel bad about what Kevin said." Dana said. "Don't, it wasn't your fault. Kevin apologized it's forgotten."  Tyger said. "I'm glad. Kevin seems so sweet. I couldn't believe he would say that." Dana said. "Well he is sweet. We all have our bad days." Tyger said. "This weekend would you go with me to that tattoo parlor? I really want to get one." Dana said. "Sure. We'll go Saturday. I'll get off work early." Tyger said. "Great." Dana said. Tyger just hoped Kevin didn't have a cow. They sat and talked for a while. "I got to get going or I'm never going to finish this book I'm working on." Dana said. "Okay, I'll call ya Saturday and let you know what time." Tyger said. "Okay, bye." Dana said. "Bye." Tyger said.  Tyger went back to work. She had to get out of here on time today.

                                                                         Tyger walked into the apartment. She went to her bedroom and showered. She took her time picking out her clothes. She had plans tonight she thought grinning. She put on matching blue lace panty and bra set. Then she pulled out the black short skirt she had got yesterday. She put on a black crop top that ended jut below her breasts. She used her curling iron and curled her hair and let it hang lose. She pulled on her black sandals and looked in the mirror. Not bad Tyger she thought. She got her mini back pack and put extra underwear just in case she spent the night she thought with a grin. She sprayed a little 'cool water' on. It was her favorite perfume. She walked out to leave and Scott was in the kitchen. "Where ya headed?" he asked. "Remember I'm having dinner with Mark." She said. He came into the living room. He looked at her. "You look nice." He said. "Thanks." She said. He came over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later." He said. "Okay. I love you." She said. "Love you to baby." Scott said. He watched her leave. She was up to something.

                                                                       Tyger went through the gym and was surprised to see Kevin and Dana in the corner in a lip lock. She grinned. "Hey you two what ya doing?" she hollered at them. They both looked up and Dana blushed. Tyger grinned. "Hey short stuff. Where are you heading dressed like that?" he asked. "Dinner with Mark." She said smiling. "May be someone should warn him." Kevin said grinning at her. Tyger just stuck her tongue out at him. Kevin walked over to her. "You be careful, okay?" he said. He kissed her cheek. "I will. You worry to much." She said. "Bye guys don't have too much fun." She said winking at them. Mark is fighting a losing battle Kevin thought.

                                                                   Tyger had stopped at the store and got the groceries she needed to fix dinner. She went in the house and into the kitchen to start dinner. Mark wasn't here yet. His truck wasn't outside. She got dinner underway and sat down and had a Pepsi. Tonight was the night. She was going to have him if she had to tie him up and take him by force she thought smiling. That might not be such a bad idea anyway. She giggled imaging Mark tied up and at her mercy. "What ya laughing about Honey?" Mark said coming up behind her.  Tyger jumped. "Damn Mark you nearly scared me to death." She said standing up. "Damn girl look at you. You sure look pretty." He said. "Thank you." She said. He saw the belly ring and Tattoo and raised his brows at her. "New tat?" he asked. "Yes." She said. Mark studied it a minute. Black Cherub wings huh. "Want to tell me about it?" he asked. "It represents a certain special angel that came into my life a while back." She said looking in his eyes. Mark knew she meant him. Damn this girl was so sweet. Mark grabbed her and hugged her. "You're the sweetest little girl, Ya know that." He said. "I mean it Mark you are my angel, I don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't meet you." She said. "Well believe or not Tyger I think of you as my angel. Meeting you as changed my life for the better." He said Tyger blushed. "Oh now ya aint getting all shy on me are ya girl?" Mark said teasing her. "No." she said hitting his arm. "Oww." He said holding his arm like she had hurt him. But he was grinning. "Dinner sure smells good." He said. "It's going to be a while yet." She said. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "Yea I'm starving." he said looking her up and down. Tyger swallowed hard at the look he was giving her. Maybe she wouldn't have to tie him up after all she thought. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't go no where." He said winking at her. "I aint." She said. Tyger wondered what the hell was up with him. Mr. I want to be a friend was actually flirting with her or it seemed like it.

                                                               Mark stepped into the shower. He stood there as the hot water washed over him. He should be taking a cold shower he thought looking down. What the hell are you thinking Mark flirting with her like that? He couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful and sexy. That tattoo had really got to him. She had it done for him. He finished washing his self off and got out. Glad to see his friend had deflated some. Now if I can just make it through the rest of the evening.

_Thanks to all of you for the great reviews. They really mean a lot to me. That's what keeps me writing knowing that people enjoy my work._


	28. chapter 28

                                                                       Scott heard the phone ringing. He grabbed it and picked it up. "Hello." He said. "Is Tyger there?" a voice said. "No she's not can I take a message?" Scott asked. "Yes this is Jade's Tattoos. She was in here the other day and she left her driver's license in here. I was just calling to let her know." The voice said. "She's not going to be back till later tonight. I'm going to be out today, I'm her dad, can I pick it up for her?" he asked. "Yes I guess that will be fine. Just ask for Jade."  "Okay. Thanks." Scott said. He hung up. It wasn't a good idea to be driving around without your license. He picked   up his keys and headed out the door.

                                                                             Tyger decided it was the time in her life for a real drink. She needed something to calm her nerves. She went to the bar and found a bottle of JD. Okay she knew this is what Mark drank sometimes. That should work. She grabbed a bottle of coke. She filled the bottom of the glass with JD. That don't look like enough she thought so she poured more in. Then she poured some coke on top of it. She looked at it and then threw her head back and downed it. Tyger felt like she was choking. She started coughing and sputtering. She finally got it under control feeling the warmth spreading through her. That wasn't so bad she thought. She fixed her another one. She sipped this one instead. But the first drink still made her cough though not as bad. "What in the hell are you doing?" Mark asked. She turned around still coughing a little. "I'm having a drink." She said. Mark came over and took the almost empty glass away from her. "How many did you have?" he asked. "That was my second." She said. "That's enough. Your not old enough to drink kid." He said. "I'm 20 that's close enough." She said. "Close don't count. Besides your dad would have a fit. No more drinking." He said firmly. "Party pooper." She said. "I'll show you a party pooper if I catch you in the liquor anymore." He said.  "Oh okay." She said smiling at him. "You think that smile can get you out of trouble do you?" he asked. "Well can it?" she asked. "I refuse to answer that." He said. "I'll go check on dinner." She said and grinned up at him. Yep Mark ya dumb ass she's got you wrapped around her finger.

                                                                         Scott pulled up in front of the tattoo Parlor. He got out of his truck and looked around. It looked like a nice place. At least Tyger had chosen a nice one and not some seedy looking joint.  He went in the front door but didn't see anybody around.  He walked around looking at the different pictures on the wall. All of a sudden a small kid came running from behind the curtains and ran right into Scott's legs. Scott bent down and helped him up. He had dark hair and eyes and was cute as a button. He grinned at Scott. "My mommy is after me." He whispered. "Daniel Alexander Marshall get back here!" a voice yelled.  "All 3 names looks like you're in big trouble." Scott said. Daniel nodded. "What did you do?" Scott asked. "I just decided to give my stuffed animals a bath is all." He said. The curtain opened and a woman stepped out with her hands on her hips. Scott caught his breath she was beautiful. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She had on jeans and a t-shirt that showed her wonderful curves. Jade stopped short when she saw the man bent down talking to Danny.  He was gorgeous. He had dark eyes almost black and long black hair laying in waves down his back. Tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his huge arms and biceps. She finally found her voice. "Danny get your butt up to your room now." She said. Danny scuffed his feet and looked at Scott with his big brown eyes. "Sorry little man. Better do what your mom says." Scott said. Danny nodded and walked toward the curtain. "I'll be up to talk to you in a minute Danny." she said. "I take it your Jade?" Scott said standing up. "Yes what can I do for you?" she asked. "I'm Tyger's dad. I came to get her license." Scott said. Jade just stared this was Tyger's dad. He was way to sexy to be someone's dad. Breathe Jade she told herself. "Yes of course. I'm sorry it's been a little crazy around here." She said. "I could see that." He said grinning at her. She smiled back. "Danny's a good kid, but he has his days. He decided to fill the bathtub with water and see if all his stuffed animals could swim." She said "Yea he told me he was giving them a bath." Scott said grinning. "A bath huh. I suppose I'll look back on this and laugh someday." She said. Scott leaned on the counter. "Ya know what instead of laughing about it someday laugh about it today. Go give him a hug and a kiss instead of yelling at him or whatever. You're lucky you get to watch him grow up." Scott said. Jade seen the sadness in his dark eyes. Jade handed him Tyger's license. "I think your right Mr…" "My name is Scott." He said. "Scott. I think I will go give him a hug." She said. "Good beautiful. Besides your to pretty to have a frown on your face." He said. She blushed. He just grinned that sexy grin of his. "I'll be seeing you." He said. She managed to get out a goodbye before he left. Jade stood there trying to get her heartbeat to go back to normal. What a man she thought. But I'll probably never see him again. She turned and went upstairs to hug her son.

                                                                 Tyger and mark sat down to dinner. "The lasagna is great Tyger." Mark said. "I'm glad you like it." She said. "You aint feeling woozy from that JD are you?" he asked. "No silly, I'm fine." She said. Tyger told him about how Dana and Kevin seemed to be hitting it off. "Well that's great, now we just need to get your dad hooked up." Mark said. Tyger frowned she didn't know about all that. "You don't seem to like that idea much." Mark said. Tyger didn't if he got a girlfriend he would probably forget all about her. "Hey ya know you will always be number one with your dad." Mark said. "How do you always know what I'm thinking?" she asked. "It's magic." He said grinning. They finished up dinner and her and Mark did the dishes. Lets' go watch some movie's Mark said. "Okay." Tyger said.

                                                                         Kevin and Dana were locked together on the couch. He held her kissing her gently. Kevin slid his hand up her skirt and pushed the elastic of her panties aside. He gently ran his finger through her wet curls. Kevin groaned. "God baby you feel so good." He said. "Kevin, we can't." She said. He lifted his head and looked at her. "If you want to wait I understand. But I love you girl, that aint going to change." He said. Dana stood up and took his hand and led him to the bedroom. "Are you sure Dana?" he asked. "I'm sure she said and closed the door.

                                                                              Scott came in. The apartment was dark. He looked in Tyger's room. She wasn't home yet. Figures he thought. Kevin sure turned in early. He went and got bottled water. He went to the caller ID and looked for the number he wanted. He dialed the number. "Hello." Jade answered. "Hey it's me Scott, from this afternoon." He said. "Hey Scott." She said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place in the morning and have breakfast." Scott said. Jade was stunned and didn't really know what to say. "You aint married are you?" he asked. She started laughing. "No, I'm definitely not married." She said. "Listen I'm not a nut case or anything. Well not a real bad one anyway." He said. "I would just like to get to know you better." He said. "Well Scott it sounds nice, but I doubt I can get a babysitter on such short notice." She said. "I meant for you to bring the little guy too." Scott said. Okay so now she was shocked. That's why she didn't date. Men usually didn't want someone else's kid around. "Really you wouldn't mind." She said. "Hell no I don't mind. He seems like a nice kid." Scott said. "Okay then give me directions to your place." She said. Scott gave her direction and told her to be here about 8:00AM. "Okay. Goodnight." She said. "Goodnight beautiful." He said. Scott hung up the phone smiling.  


	29. chapter 29

                                                                          Tyger lay against Mark on the couch. He had his arm draped across her fingering her belly button ring. God did he realize what he was doing to her. It was all she could do to keep from moaning. Damn if she could even say what the hell the movie was they were watching. Mark suddenly realized what he was doing. "Damn I'm sorry Tyger, That's probably still sore aint it." He said moving his hand. "It's not the least bit sore." She said pulling his hand back to her stomach and smiling at him. Danger Mark's mind screamed at him. But he didn't move his hand away. "It's late and we still got a couple of more movies to watch. You want to stay here tonight?" he asked. Oh hell yea she thought. "Uh yea, that's cool." She said. "Call your dad." He said. "What?" she said. "He's going to be worried if you don't come home. Call him." Mark said. Tyger sighed. She went and got her cell. Mark went to get her something to sleep in. Tyger rang home. "Hello." Scott said. "Hey daddy." Tyger said. "Hey baby." Scott said. "Listen me and Mark are watching movies and it getting late so I'm just going to stay over here." She said. Scott didn't say anything for a minute. "Daddy I just didn't want you to worry." She said. "Okay sweetheart. Thanks for letting me know." He said. "Okay. I love you." She said. "I love you too." Scott said. "Bye." She said and hung up. Mark came back in with one of his t-shirts. "Everything okay?" Mark asked. "Yea." She said. Mark handed her the t-shirt. Mark figured she would go to the bathroom to change. But hell if she didn't stand up and strip her clothes off right in front of him. Mark stood there in shock and looked at the sexy underwear she had on. She pulled the t-shirt over her head and sat back down on the couch. "Thanks Mark." She said smiling sweetly at him. Mark swallowed hard. He sat back down on the couch. Tyger leaned against him and started rubbing his shoulder. He had changed when he went upstairs and had nothing but sweats on. Tyger loved the feel of his hard warm muscles under her hands. Mark was really starting to lose it. His resistance was crumbling all around him. Tyger moved her hand down to his chest and started rubbing it. Mark closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Feel good." She whispered. "Yea honey, feels real good." He said. Mark slid his hand under her shirt and gripped her around her waist and lifted her to straddle his lap. She felt his hardness pressing against her already wet center. She wiggled on his lap causing him to moan. "Do you see what you're doing to me Tyger." He said as he lifted his head to pin her with those deep green eyes of his. "Yes." She said. Mark lifted her and stood. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. Mark stripped off his sweats and threw them on the floor. "I'm going to have you screaming my name all night long, honey." He said in a husky voice. Tyger felt a shiver go over her entire body. He pulled the shirt off of her and dropped it to the floor. "Turn over." He said. Tyger flipped over on her stomach. He unhooked her bra and pulled it from underneath her. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down slowly over her hips and down her legs. "So beautiful.' he murmured. He leaned over her and started kissing her neck. She moaned into the pillow. He licked and nipped at her neck moving slowly down her back. He moved to kiss her left shoulder and seen the tat there. He couldn't make it out quite because it was dark. "What's this." He asked. Tyger didn't answer.  Mark moved hand to ass and massaged it causing her to groan with pleasure. "Answer me." He said. "It's a tat." She said. "You didn't tell me about this one." He said. He turned her toward the light from the hallway so he could see it. Mark breath caught in his throat. She had his name inked on her. This was his girl now and for always. The love he felt for her at this moment overwhelmed him. Mark turned her over gently. He spread her legs and lowered his head between them. He ran his tongue up and down her wet slit. He was shocked for a second. It was so smooth. He realized she had shaved. He lifted his head. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "I thought it would please you." She whispered. "It does baby." He said and lowered his tongue back to her aching center. He licked up and down causing her to moan and grab his hair. He flicked her nub with his tongue causing her to buck her hips. He took it into his mouth and suckled it. Tyger screamed out his name. "Am I making my baby feel good?" he asked. "Yesss." She moaned. Mark entered her with two fingers and bent over to kiss her mouth. He pushed his tongue in and explored her hot little mouth. Tyger sucked his tongue in her mouth. She was lost in the wonderful pleasure he was giving her. "Mark make love to me?" she begged. Mark removed his fingers licking them clean of her sweetness. He lay down over her. "You taste so good baby." He whispered to her. He lifted his finger to her mouth and she sucked them. "Such a good girl." He whispered to her. He parted her legs and paused for a moment at her entrance. "I want you so bad Tyger." Mark said to her. She looked in his eyes as he impaled her with his rock hard erection. "Mark!" she screamed. He moved in and out of her quick and hard. He pounded into to her over and over. Tyger was losing control spiraling in a haze of pleasure. "Mark I'm coming." She yelled. "Come for me baby." He said.  Tyger moaned and screamed out as she came taking Mark right along with her.  "God Tyger." Mark yelled as he shot his hot seed in her. They both lay trembling. Mark rolled off of her. Tyger moved down and took his member and started licking it. "Oh God Tyger." Mark moaned as his manhood became rock hard again. Tyger ran her tongue around the head.  Mark groaned and wrapped his hands in her hair. She enveloped him in her mouth moving her head up and down over his erection. "Oh yeah baby that's the way." He moaned. Tyger picked up the pace Moving her head up and down on his erection. Mark tightened his grip on her hair. "Oh God Oh yes baby." Mark yelled. Mark raised his hips meeting her warm mouth. "Baby I'm coming." He yelled as he shot his hot seed in her mouth. Tyger swallowed greedily loving the taste of him. Mark fell back breathing hard. She nuzzled him and licked him till his trembling stopped. Then she moved up over him and lay on top of him resting her head on his chest. He lifted one hand to caress the back of her head. With the other hand he tapped the mattress three times. "What are you doing?" she asked. 'I'm tapping out darlin." He said. She looked at him. "I admit defeat. I love you little one, now and always." Mark said. Tyger's eyes filled with tears. They spilled over and ran down her cheeks. "Hey now, don't cry." He said. He pulled her to him and kissed her tears. "I love you so much Mark." She said. Mark turned on his side and pulled her close to him. "I do love you Tyger. It just took me a while to figure it out." He said. He traced his name on her shoulder. 'I'll never let you go honey." He said. "Good." She said. They lay that way along time till they both fell asleep.


	30. chapter 30

                                                                     Scott moved around in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.  He thought about Jade. He hadn't felt instant attraction like this since Amber. In a way it scared him in another way it thrilled him. God she was beautiful. He looked up as Dana came into the kitchen wearing one of Kevin shirts. He raised his brow. Looks like Kev wasn't wasting no time. Dana blushed bright red when she seen Scott. "Good morning darlin, want some coffee?" Scott asked. "Yes please." She said still blushing. Scott just grinned and handed her the coffee. Kevin wasn't far behind. He came in and wrapped his arms around Dana and kissed her neck. "Morning sweetness." He said. Scott cleared his throat. "I'm having someone over for breakfast. You guys are welcome to join us, but you might want to put some clothes on." Scott said smiling. "Okay Scotty who is she and how did you meet her." Kevin asked. "Her name is Jade, I met her at a tattoo parlor." Scott said. Kevin just laughed. "Should I ask more or leave it at that." Kevin said. "Tyger left her driver's license at the tattoo parlor the other day. Jade called to tell her. I got the call and went to pick them up for her." Scott said. "Man you work fast." Scott said. "So do you Kev." Scott said smiling. Dana blushed again. "I'm going to get dressed." Dana said. "Me to baby." Kevin said following her. Scott laughed. Looks like Kevin had it bad for this girl.

                                                                 Tyger rolled over and seen Mark sleeping beside her. Good last night wasn't a dream. Tyger smiled. She had lost count of the number of times they had made love last night. She stretched and sighed like a satisfied kitten. "Good morning little one." Mark said pulling her into her arms. Tyger reached up and gave him a kiss. "Good morning." She said.  Mark kissed her back. Tyger reached down to rub his manhood. "None of that, your going to be late for work." He said grinning. Tyger stuck her lip out. "What's wrong didn't you get enough last night?" he said.  "I'll never get enough of you Mark." She said kissing him. "Mmm your so sweet girl." He said. "But you still have to get home and get ready for work." He said   "I don't want to." She said Mark reached down and smacked her bottom playfully. "Get up and get ya a shower. If you're a good girl, I'll have a treat for you tonight." He said kissing her neck. "Oh Okay." She said. She kissed him once more and got out of the bed. "I got to go home first and get some clothes before I go to work." She said. "I'm not sending you home by yourself don't worry. I'll face the music with you. I'll drop you off at work today. You can call me when you get off work. I'll come pick you up." He said. "Okay." She said smiling at him. "I love you girl." He said. "I love you too lurch." She said giggling.  Mark watched her walk into the bathroom. How in the hell did I hold out for so long he thought grinning like an idiot.

                                                               Scott heard the elevator coming up. The door opened it was Jade and Danny. "Hey guys." Scott said. "You have a elevator in your house." Danny said. "Yea sure do buddy." Scott said grinning. Just then Kevin walked in. "Oh God I feel so stupid." Jade said. "Why ?" Scott asked. "I just realized who you are. I thought you looked familiar yesterday. "Your Scott Hall the wrestler." She said. "Yep the one and only." He said grinning. "This is my buddy Kevin. Kevin this is Jade Marshall." Scott said. "Nice to meet you." Kevin said taking her hand. "And who is this little guy?" Kevin said bending down. "I'm Danny." Danny said sticking out his hand. Kevin took his hand and shook it. "How old are you?" he asked. 'I'm five." Danny said. "Do you watch wrestling?" Kevin asked. "Yes I like Jeff Hardy." He said. "Well I know Jeff maybe I can get his autograph for you." Kevin said. "Oh boy, mommy did you hear." Danny said jumping up and down. "Yes sweetie I heard." She said smiling. "So you two run a wrestling school now?" Jade asked. "Yea, were too old to get thrown around anymore." Scott said grinning.  "You don't look old to me." Jade said smiling.  "Well thanks darlin." He said. Dana walked in. "Dana this is Jade, Jade this is Dana a friend of kev's." Scott said. "Nice to meet you Dana." Jade said shaking her hand. "I'm Danny." Danny said. "Well Hi Danny." Dana said shaking his little hand.  "You hungry big guy?" Scott asked Danny. "Yea." He said.  "Well let's go eat." Scott said. Danny jumped up in Scott's arms and Scott carried him into the dining room. Jade hadn't realized how hungry for male attention Danny was. He didn't know his father. He only had his mother for company. Being around a man would be good for him. Jade followed everyone into the dining room.

                                                                      Tyger and Mark stepped off the elevator. "Damn sound like they having a family reunion in there." Tyger said. They walked into the dining room. "Hey short stuff." Kevin said. "hey." She said taking a look around. What the hell was Jade doing here. Scott got up and handed Tyger her driver's license. "You left this at Jade's the other day. She called yesterday and I went and picked it up for you." He said.  "Thanks." She said. So that's how he met Jade. "Hey Mark." Scott said. "Hey man how's it going?" Mark said. "Great at the moment." Scott said. "Want some breakfast?" Scott asked Tyger and Mark. "None for me. I have to get ready for work or I'm going to be late for work." She said. "Tyger call me later today." Dana said. "Okay, I will." Tyger said. "Is your name really Tyger?" Danny said. "Yea, and who are you?" she asked. "I'm Danny. That's my mommy." He said pointing at Jade. "It's nice to meet you Danny." She said. Mark had grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. She watched as Danny went and climbed in Scott's lap. Looks like Scott was too busy to bitch about her staying at Mark's last night. She turned abruptly and went to her room to get ready for work. "So Mark what exactly are your intentions toward my daughter?" Scott asked. Kevin burst out laughing. Scott gave him a look. "Sorry Scotty." Kevin said trying to stop laughing. Mark set down his coffee. "I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with her." He said. Scott just looked at him. Kevin grinned he knew Mark didn't stand a chance when he had seen how Tyger was dressed yesterday. "Are you a wrestler too?" Danny asked Mark. "I used to be I'm retired." Mark said. "Tell ya what Danny if it's okay with your mom when we get through with breakfast I'll take you downstairs to the gym and let you play around in a real wrestling ring." Scott said. "Oh Can I mommy Please?" Danny said. Jade smiled. "Yes, that's fine if Scott has the time." She said. "Yea sure I got plenty of time beautiful." He said. Tyger came back in the dining room. "I'm ready Mark." She said. Mark stood up. "Thanks for the breakfast guys." He said. "No problem." Kevin said. Tyger looked at Scott, Jade and Danny. They looked like a family. "Bye Tyger, I'll see you later." Scott said. 'Yea later." She said and tuned and left. Mark followed her out. He knew what was wrong with her, but he wasn't going to push. When she got ready to talk about it she would.

                 __

_Well it's back to work for me today. My little vacation is over so my updates won't be as fast as they have been the last couple of days. I will try to do at least a chapter a day if I have time.  Thanks again for the reviews.                                               _


	31. chapter 31

                                                                        Mark pulled up in front of the café. "I forgot I'm going with Dana to get a tattoo today. I'll call you when she's done and you can come pick me up." Tyger said. "Okay. I love you." Mark said reaching over to kiss her. Tyger smiled. "I love you too." "What are you going to do today?" she asked. "Oh I got a business proposition I'm looking into. I'll tell you about it if everything goes as planned." He said. "Well I wish you luck then." She said. She kissed him one more time and hopped out of the truck. "Bye." She said waving at him. "Bye honey." He said.

                                                                  The day had been slow so Tyger called Dana at 1:00PM. "Hey Dana, you ready to go to get your tat?" Tyger asked. "Yes…I can't wait." Dana said. "Can you pick me up? I left my jeep at Marks." Tyger said. "Yea, no problem. I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Dana said. "Okay." Tyger said. "I'll see you in a few." Dana said.

                                                                      "Kevin I'm leaving now." Dana said hanging up her cell. Kevin climbed out of the ring where he was working with some students. "Okay. I'll see ya later sweet thing." He said kissing her. Dana wrapped her arms around his waist and returned his kiss. "You're a fast learner sweetheart." He whispered against her lips. Dana giggled. "I had a good teacher." She said. "Where ya going?" he asked. "Oh it's a surprise. I'll tell you later." She said. "Okay. Call me later." He said "I will. Bye." She said. "Bye babe." Kevin said.  Scott walked up. "If you can handle things here I'm going to see Tyger." Scott said. "Sure go ahead." Kevin said.  "Okay I'll be back in a while." Scott said.

                                                               Tyger got in Dana's car. "Hi." Tyger said. "Hey. How's your day going?" Dana said.  "Okay, it's been kind of slow today." Tyger said. "So did you just come over early for breakfast or did you spend the night?" Tyger asked. Dana blushed. "Ahh so you and Kevin are doing the deed now?"   Tyger said laughing. "Yea and it's great." Dana said smiling. "You go girl. Kevin is a great guy." Tyger said. "He told me he loves me." Dana said. "That's great Dana. I'm glad things are working out for you." Tyger said. "So what tat are you going to get." Tyger said.  Dana handed her a picture of a small dragon. "That's cool. Where are you going to get it at?" Tyger said "On my upper arm." Dana said.  They pulled up in front of Jade's. They got out and went in. "Hey Tyger, Dana. What can I do for you two?" she asked. "I want to get this put on my arm." Dana said.  "Okay come on back." Jade said. They went in the back and sat down. "So where's that cute little boy of yours?" Dana asked. "He's taking a nap. He was pretty tired out from running around with Scott in the ring this morning." Jade said. Great thought Tyger I get to listen to this shit. Jade started working on the tat. "Tyger your dad is a very sweet guy." Jade said. Tyger wanted to scream but she forced her self to be polite. "Yea he is." She said. Jade sensed something was wrong with Tyger but she couldn't read anything in her face. She spent the rest of the time chatting with Dana about her writing. "Okay all done." Jade said. She gave Dana some ointment and told her how to care for it. Tyger went out front to wait. Dana followed her out shortly. "Bye. I'll see you later." Jade said to them. "Okay and thanks I love it." Dana said. They went and got in the car. "Dana it looks great." Tyger said. "Thanks I really like it." Dana said. "Listen could you drop me off at the park. I'll call Mark to pick me up there." Tyger said. "Sure you okay?" Dana asked. "Yea I just want to get some fresh air maybe go for a walk." Tyger said. Dana pulled up at the park's entrance. "Thanks for going with me Tyger." She said. "No problem. I'll see ya." She said getting out of the car. Tiger walked into the park she just needed to be alone for a while.

                                                                         Scott came in the gym and headed over to Kevin. "Did you talk to Tyger?" he asked. "No they said she took off early today." He said. I'll catch up to her tonight." He said. "You got plans with Jade tonight." Kevin asked. "Yes as a matter of fact were taking Danny to the movies this afternoon." Scott said. Kevin grinned. "I never took you for the domestic type." Kevin said. "Well you just might be surprised buddy." Scott said laughing.

                                                                          Tyger sat by the small stream in the park staring into it. "Hey little girl. I was worried about you." Mark said. Tyger looked up to see Mark standing there. He sat down beside her. "How did you know where I was at?" she asked. "I went by the store at 6:00PM when I hadn't heard from you. You weren't there so I called Dana. She told me she dropped you off here." He said. "I didn't know it was that late." She said. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.  "Nothing." She said. Mark lifted her chin. "Look at me. We love each other right?" he asked. "Yes." She said. "When two people are in love they should be honest with each other and trust one another, no secrets right?" he said. "Yes." She said. "Then tell me." He said. "Your going to think I'm stupid." She said. "No I won't." Mark said. "When I see Scott with Danny it makes me mad." She said. "Why?" he asked. "Because I see what I missed by not having him there when I was a kid. That should have been me having my dad there to play with me to sit on his lap. It's not fair and it pisses me off." She said. "Go ahead tell me what a mean selfish bitch I am." She said. Mark pulled her onto his lap. "You're not a mean selfish bitch. What your feeling is perfectly normal. You have aright to be angry Tyger. It's not yours or Scott's fault. But the anger is natural. You need to talk to Scott and tell him how you feel." Mark said. "I can't. He won't understand," Tyger said. "Well think about it okay." Mark said. Tyger lay against him. "Come on I'll take you to get some clothes then we'll go home. I'll order Pizza." He said. "Now how about a smile for the man who loves you." Mark said. Tyger couldn't help but smile at that. "That my girl." Mark said kissing her. They got up and walked back to the truck.

                                                               "You two don't mind us. I'm just here to pick up some clothes." Tyger said with amusement. Kevin and Dana were kissing on the couch when they walked in. Dana jumped up blushing.  Kevin just laughed. "I take it he liked your tat?" Tyger said. "I love it." Kevin said winking at Dana. "Hey Mark." Kevin said. "Hey." Mark said. "Where's Daddy?" Tyger asked.  "He's out with Jade and Danny." Kevin said. Oh that's just great Tyger thought. Tyger went to her room to pack up some clothes. "Tell Scott to come by my place when he gets the chance. I had one of Tyger's old teachers go back and get copies made of all her school pictures made and there's some baby pictures I got from her aunts house. I thought he might want them."  Mark said. "That's great Mark that will mean a lot to Scott." Kevin said.  "I bet she was a cute little kid." Kevin said. "Yea." She was Mark said grinning. Tyger came in with her back pack. "I'll see ya later guys." She said. "Tyger your dad was looking for you today but you had already left work." Kevin said. "Maybe I can catch up with him tomorrow. I have inventory tomorrow night. I'll be working all night so I won't be going to work till about 6:00PM." Tyger said. "Okay I'll tell him." Kevin said. "I'll call ya Dana." She said. Tyger gave Kevin a kiss. "Bye." She said. "Bye short stuff." Kevin said. "See ya Mark." Kevin said.  Kevin looked at Dana. "Is Tyger okay?" he asked. "She seemed kind of preoccupied today." Dana said. "Yea to me too." Kevin said. Kevin hoped everything was all right.

                                                                    Scott carried Danny up to his room he had fallen asleep on the way home from the movie. He laid him in his bed and pulled his shoes off and covered him up. Jade watched him from the door. Scott was too good to be true. He was so sweet to Danny. Scott followed her to the small living room. "I'll get us some coffee." She said. Scott followed her to the kitchen and watched her make the coffee. "You're so good with Danny. You must have been a great father to Tyger growing up." Jade said. Scott sighed. "I didn't even know about Tyger till a few months ago." Scott said. He told Jade about Tyger and how Mark had tracked him down and found him. "Poor Tyger. She's had it rough hasn't she?" Jade said. "Yea, but she's tough like her old man." Scott said. "That explains that look this morning when you had Danny on your lap." Jade said. "What look?" Scott said. "She looked so wistful and sad. I didn't know what was wrong." Jade said. Scott realized he really needed to talk to Tyger. He didn't want her upset. They sat down at the table and had there coffee. "Does Danny see his dad any?" Scott asked. "No, his father took off when I told him I was pregnant. I was young just 18 and stupid. Poor judgment in men." She said sadly.  Scott took her hand. "I'm sorry. It must have been rough." He said. "Yea, but Danny's worth it I wouldn't trade him for anything." She said. Scott got up and pulled her out of the chair. He pulled her into his arms and lowered his mouth to hers. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Scott sucked on her lower lip. Jade moaned. It had been so long since she had felt passion and never anything like this. Scott nipped her bottom lip and slid his tongue in her mouth plundering every inch. Slowly he pulled back planting small kissed on her jaw. "I'm sorry if I'm out of line but I wanted to do that since the first time I seen you." He said. "Don't apologize It was wonderful." Jade said still breathless from the kiss. "I really have to go." He said kissing her on her cheek. "Ill see you tomorrow definitely." He said smiling. She smiled up at him. "That almost sounded like a order." She said teasing him. "It was. I always get what I want Jade and I want you." He said. He kissed her lightly one more time. "Bye Beautiful." He said. "Bye Scott." Jade said. She sat back down. What a man she thought.

                                                            Tyger and Mark sat on the floor in front of the TV eating Pizza. "So what happened with your business today." She asked. "It went well. You are now looking at the owner of a Harley Davidson Franchise." He said. "Mark that's great." She said giving him a kiss. "Does that mean no more Bounty hunting for you?" she asked. "Yep I captured your heart. I don't need to hunt no more." He said grinning. "Oh Mark your so sweet." She said climbing onto his lap.  Mark kissed her gently. "Are you ready for your treat?' Mark whispered in her ear. "Yeah." She said remembering his promise this morning. "Well get that cute ass of yours upstairs and get them clothes off. I'll be up in a minute." He said. Mark kissed her lips and ran his hand over her breast. "Go on girl, ya better be naked in that bed when I get there." He said grinning. Tyger jumped up and practically ran upstairs. Mark got up and threw there trash away.   You're a lucky man Mark he said to himself as he headed upstairs.

                                                                  Scott came in and Kevin was on the couch watching TV. "Hey how was your date?" Kevin asked. "Great." Scott said smiling. "Mark said to drop by his place tomorrow. He's got some baby pictures of Tyger he thought you might want." Kevin said.   "That would be great. I don't have any pictures of Tyger when she was little." Scott said. "I told Tyger you were looking for her today. She said she's not going in to work till 6:00PM tomorrow she's got inventory. She said to try to catch up with her tomorrow." Kevin said. "I guess she's at Mark's." Scott said. "Good guess." Kevin said. "I'm heading off to bed. I'll see ya in the morning." Kevin said. "Okay, night," Scott said. He thought about calling Tyger but it was late. I'll catch up to her tomorrow he thought and headed off to bed.     


	32. chapter 32

                                                                         Tyger awoke and rolled over. She laid there and watched Mark sleeping. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He looked so sweet in his sleep with his long lashes fanning his cheeks. His hair had started to grow back some and was curling around his neck. She looked at his big arms and broad chest and his beautiful tats. She was filled with love for this man. She leaned over and breathed in his scent. He smelled of leather, cologne and the outdoors a wonderful scent that was solely his. "What ya doing little girl?" Mark rumbled? "I'm smelling you." She said. Mark burst out laughing. "I need a shower or something?" He said still laughing. "No, goofy. You smell wonderful." She said kissing him. "Your just a silly little girl." He said pulling her into his arms to snuggle with him. "Last night was awesome baby." Mark said nuzzling her neck. Tyger giggled "You weren't so bad yourself." Tyger said. "I'm going to go make you breakfast." She said giving him a kiss. "I'll help." He said. "Nope. I'll make you breakfast in bed." She said pushing him back down. "You don't have to honey." He said. "I want to lurch, so lay your ass back down." She said laughing. "Yes Maam." He said lying back on his pillow.

                                                                         Tyger and Mark sat in bed eating breakfast. Tyger had made bacon, pancakes and fruit. "That was good baby, thanks."Mark said. "Your welcome." She said giving him a kiss. "I'm going shopping. I won't be gone too long." She said getting up to get dressed. "I thought maybe we could have a replay of last night." Mark said. Tyger laughed. "I'm not going to be gone long. "I'll call you when I'm on the way back and you better be naked in the bed waiting." She threatened. "Ooo  baby I like it when you get forceful with me." He said grinning. Tyger leaned over and gave him a long lingering kiss. "I love you ya big goofball." She said. "I love you too little girl." He said. "Now get before I pull ya in this bed and take ya right now." He said. "Okay Okay I'm going." she said.

                                                                           Scott rang Jade's number. "Hello." Jade said. "Hey beautiful." Scott said. "Hey Scott." Jade said. "How about you and Danny come over around 3:00 PM. I thought me and Kev would play around with him in the ring and Kev got a autographed picture of Jeff Hardy for him." Scott said. "Okay. Danny will be thrilled." Jade said. "Kev also offered to baby-sit tonight. I thought maybe we can have some one on one time tonight." Scott said. "That sounds great Scott." Jade said softly. "Great then beautiful. I'll see you at three." He said. "Okay bye." She said. "Bye." Scott said. Scott grabbed his car keys. He was going to try to catch Tyger  this morning before she went to work. He rally needed to talk to her. He felt like something was bothering her. He passed Kevin on the way out the door, "I'm going to see Tyger." He said. "Okay. I'm going down to get class started."  Kevin said. Scott left and headed to Marks.

                                                                          Mark was in the garage working on one of his bikes when he heard someone drive up. He walked out and seen it was Scott. "Hey Scott." He said.  "Hey. Kev said you had some pictures for me." Scott said. "Yea, come on in" Mark said. Scott followed Mark up to the house and into the den. Mark handed Scott a big envelope. "I thought you might like to have these." Mark said. Scott sat down and opened the envelope. He looked at the pictures. It about broke his heart. She was such a beautiful baby. But all the pictures had one thing in common Tyger looked so sad in them. She had the saddest eyes he had ever seen on a child. "She was so beautiful." Scott said. "Yea, she was a sweet little thing wasn't she?" Mark said. Scott was filled with regret that he had missed her childhood. "Thanks Mark, I really appreciate these." Scott said. "No problem." Mark said. "Is Tyger here?" Scott asked. "No, she went shopping." Mark said. "Damn I keep missing her. "You really need to talk to her Scott." Mark said. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Scott said. "I can't really discuss any thing she has told me in confidence. But I will tell you ya need to sit down with her and talk." Mark said. "Okay. Can you make sure she stops by the School before she goes to work?" Scott asked. "Yea, I will bring her by myself." Mark said. "Okay thanks." Scott said. "I'll see you later." Scott said standing up to leave. "Okay, bye." Mark said. Mark was going to make sure she talked to Scott today. She really needed to clear the air with him.

                                                                 Tyger spent a couple of hours shopping. She really needed to clear her head. It was like seeing Scott and Danny together had opened up all this raw emotions she had never really let surface before. Now they were right on the surface begging to be let out. She had to keep them under control. She was afraid they were going to explode out of control. She sighed. Maybe she should just avoid the whole situation for a while. At least she had Mark. As long as she had him she could deal with anything. She smiled and picked up her cell and rang Mark. "Hey baby." She said when he picked up. "Hey honey." Mark said. "Get your ass naked, I'm on the way home." Tyger said laughing. "You don't have to tell me twice." Mark said. "I'll see ya in a few." She said. Tyger smiled at least one thing in her life was going right.

                                                                     "Hey Scott did you catch up with Tyger?" Kevin asked. "No, she was out shopping. But I did pick up the pictures Mark had for me." Scott said. He sat down and showed them to Kevin. "Cute little thing, but she looks so sad." Kevin said. "Yea I know." Scott said.  "Do you think she's avoiding me Kev?" Scott said. "I don't know Scott, There's defiantly something bothering her." Kevin said. Dana came in and sat down on Kevin's lap. "Hey sweetheart." Kevin said giving her a kiss. "Hey Dana." Scott said. "Hey." She said. "Are you sure you guys are up to baby sitting tonight?" Scott asked. "Sure we are, we need the practice." Dana said.  Kevin raised his brow at that. "Something you aint telling me sweetie?" Kevin asked.  "No silly, But I plan on having a house full of kids someday." She said. "Do I have any say so in the matter?" Kevin asked. "Sure you do. 5 or 6?" she said laughing. Kevin just laughed. "Whatever you want baby." He said. "Somebody's whipped." Scott said laughing. Kevin just shrugged. "Yea aint it great?" Kevin said.

                                                                     Tyger came in and went straight up stairs. Mark was lying in the bed waiting for her. "Oh you've been a very good boy." She said jumping on the bed. Mark sat up and grabbed her. "Hold on big guy." She said laughing. She pushed him back.  "I got something for you." She said. She handed him a small box. "Baby you didn't have to get me nothing." He said. Tyger rolled her eyes. "Just open it." She said. Mark grinned and opened the box. It was a limited edition Harley Davidson fossil watch. "Tyger it's beautiful. I love it." He said. He pulled her close kissing her. "Look at the back." She said. He turned the watch over. "To My Angel, Love Tyger' was engraved on the back. Mark put the watch on and pulled Tyger in his arms. "I love you little girl." He said. Tyger buried her face in his chest. This was real to her. This was what mattered. She clung to him for dear life. Mark slowly removed her clothes. He kissed her gently using his tongue to open her mouth. He plundered her mouth relentlessly. Mark flipped her over on her back and with one hard thrust entered her wet center. He rode her hard and fast both of them needing release. "Mark yes!" she screamed. "You like it hard do ya baby?" Mark whispered in her ear. "YESSSS!" she screamed. Mark pounded into her relentlessly driving into her over and over. Tyger wrapped her legs around his waist running her hands up and down his back trying to urge him on. "Your so hot baby." Mark said. "Give it to me Mark!" she whispered urgently. Tyger felt herself falling over the edge. "Mark!" she screamed as she came. "That's it baby, come for me." Mark urged. Tyger held on to him as she trembled in realease. Mark slammed into her several more times before he came to his release. "Tyger…OH Damn girl!" he yelled as he released his hot seed in her. They lay there holding each other. Mark raised himself up and pushed her hair out of her face. He traced a finger down her cheek. "Now and forever girl, your mine." He said kissing her forehead. She caught his hand and kissed his palm. "You own my soul Mark." She whispered. "You own mine too, little one." Mark said. Mark rolled over and pulled her into his arms. 

                                                              Mark and Tyger slept for a while. Mark got up first showered and dressed. "Get up Tyger." He said gently shaking her. Tyger sat up. "You got to go by your dads before you go to work." He said. "I don't want to." She said. Mark looked down at her. "Well you're going to. You need to talk to him. Now get your ass in gear" he said Tyger was going to argue with him but her heart really wasn't in it. So she climbed out of bed and went and showered. She got out and got dressed. "I'm going to follow you over I got to see Kevin anyway." Mark said.  Tyger just shrugged. Mark came and put his arms around her. "Honey its going to be okay. Just talk to your dad. You need too, okay." He said kissing her cheek. Tyger looked up at him. She trusted him more than anyone. "Okay." She said. She got her keys and her and Mark headed out to there cars. She just hoped Mark was right and this was the right thing to do.


	33. chapter 33

                                                                        Tyger was nervous as she got out of her jeep. She didn't really want to get into all this with Scott. Truthfully she was afraid Scott would be mad at her. Tyger loved him very much and her worse fear was to lose him. She knew that he had a quick temper just like her and so far she had been spared from it. Tyger dropped her keys. Mark bent down and picked them up. He stuck them in his pocket. "I'll hang on to them. The way you keep dropping things you'll lose them." He said. Tyger shrugged. Keys were the last thing on her mind. They walked into the gym area. Tyger looked around to see if Scott was down here. He and Kevin were in the ring playing with Danny showing him wrestling moves. Just great thought Tyger. She was fixing to turn and leave. Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the ring. Tyger seen Jade sitting outside the ring watching. Oh that's even better she thought. Scott turned and seen Tyger. He noticed right away she wasn't looking happy. Mark stopped in front of the ring. "Hey Tyger." Scott said. "Hey." She said. "Kev play with Danny. I'll be back in a little while." Scott said. "Scott you promised you teach me some moves." Danny complained. "Well I can see you're busy. Later." Said Tyger turning and leaving. "Danny I will, but I have something to do right now." Scott said getting out of the ring. Danny started screaming. "Danny stop that right now." Jade said climbing into the ring. "He'll be alright Scott go on." Jade said.  "Maybe I should just let her cool off." Scott told Mark. "If you don't after her now and talk to her now things are just going to be worse." Mark said. "She's probably already gone." Scott said. Mark held up her car keys. "She aint going no where I got her keys." Mark said. Jade had put a still screaming Danny in time out in a chair. "Time out my ass. He needs his butt busted." Mark said.  "I tend to agree with you." Scott said.  Scott left to go find Tyger. Mark walked over to a screaming Danny. He picked him up under his arms and held him up in the air. Danny's screaming stopped. "Boy if you don't quit that I'm going to take you on the last ride." Mark growled. Danny looked at him. "Cool." He said. Jade and Kevin burst into laughter. Mark started laughing too. He set Danny in the ring. "Come on boy I'll show you some real moves." He said.

                                                                    Scott went into the parking lot and seen Tyger kicking her jeep. He walked over. "What did the jeep do?" he asked. Tyger turned around. "Just leave me alone." She said. "Tyger come back in so we can talk." Scott said. "I don't want to." She said. "Tyger tell me what's wrong." He said.  "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she screamed at him. Tyger seen the change come over his face. "You can either walk your ass back in there or I can drag you. But if you yell at me again I'm going to beat your ass right here in this parking lot." Scott said in a deadly quite voice. Tyger opened her mouth to tell him to go to hell but looking at him she though better of it. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the jeep. She just stared at him. "Okay Tyger we can do it the hard way." Scott said. He grabbed her and started dragging her toward the side entrance. Tyger tried to pull away from him, but Scott was a big man she wasn't going anywhere. Scott pulled her through the side entrance and into an empty office and slammed the door. "Sit Down." Scott said. Tyger looked defiantly at him. "Don't try me." Scott said. Tyger slowly sank into the chair. "Talk." He said. Tyger just sat there. "We can sit here all night Tyger." Scott said. Tyger could see he was on the edge, very close to blowing a gasket. Still she didn't say anything. Scott felt his frustration rising. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? "Tyger I'm about to beat your hardheaded ass!" Scott said angrily.  It was all too much for Tyger all her anger and frustration and pain came flooding her at once. Tears came to her eyes. "You want to know what's wrong with me? "I'll tell you! You weren't there to protect me! You let that bitch hurt me and abuse me! She treated me like a damn dog! She beat me and hurt me! Where the fuck was you? Huh? I needed you to take care of me to love me! You couldn't be there for me but now you can be there for some kid that aint even yours! That's fucked up Scott that's real fucked up. I hate you!" She screamed at him. Tears were running down her face. She felt like she couldn't breathe because her emotions were choking her. Scott anger melted away. He pulled Tyger over to the couch and sat down. He pulled her against him. Scott wrapped his arms around her as she cried against him. "My poor baby, you've kept this locked up for so long." He said. Scott just held her and rocked her as she cried. After a while her crying stopped and she just lay there against him. "Don't hate me Scott." She said. "You're my baby girl, I could never hate you." Scott said kissing her on top of the head. Relief flooded Tyger he didn't hate her. "You should I'm a horrible person." She said. "No your not. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Tyger." Scott said. "I know it wasn't your fault. I'm just so mad and shit. I can't help it." She said. "Tyger it's normal to feel anger. I do too. I'd like to go choke that bitch to death for keeping us apart." Scott said. "I don't hate you. I'm sorry I said that." She said. "I know baby." He said. "Tyger look at me." Scott said. Tyger lifted her head to look into his dark eyes so like her own. "I Love you more than anything or anyone. If you want me to stop seeing Jade I will. You come first." He said. Tyger knew he meant it. "No. I don't want that. This is my problem. Not yours." She said. "No it's ours. I don't want to do anything to hurt you." Scott said. "I'm not blind. I know you love her. I wouldn't ask you to do that." She said. "Tyger I'm not willing to lose you." Scott said. "Your not. But I got to work through this stuff for myself. I promise no more scenes and I wont act like a fool when there around. But I can't change the way I feel right now. I wish I could." She said. Scott sighed and realized there was no quick fix for her. "Just promise me you'll talk to me and not shut me out." Scott said. Tyger hugged him. "I promise." She said. "I got to get to work. I'm going to find Mark and get my keys." She said. Scott nodded. They got up and went to the gym. Mark was in the ring with Kev and Danny. "Hey Mark I need my keys." Tyger said. Mark jumped out of the ring. He could see she had been crying. He gently pulled her to him and hugged her. "You Okay?" he asked. "Yea." She said and kissed him. He handed her the keys. "What time will you be home?" he asked. "Around 5:00AM." She said. "Want me to walk you to the jeep?" he asked. "No. I'm fine." She said. She turned to Scott. "I'll see you tomorrow daddy." She said giving him a fierce hug. Scott held her tight for a moment and let her go. "Later guys." She said and left. Kev jumped down next to them. "Is she okay?" he asked. "Yes and no. She's carrying around a lot of pain that's not going away over night." Scott said. "She'll be okay Scott it's just going to take time and patience." Mark said. "Mark I was wrong about you. Tyger is lucky to have someone who cares about her so much." Scott said. "No, I'm the lucky one." Mark said.

                                                        Jade was giving Kev and Dana last minute instructions about Danny and his bedtime and such. "Don't worry Jade, he'll be fine." Kevin said.  Jade smiled. "I guess I'm acting like a mother hen." She said. She bent over and gave Danny a kiss. "Be good Okay?" she said. "I will mommy." Danny said grinning at her. Scott gave Danny a hug. "See ya big guy." He said to Danny. "You guys got my cell if you need us." He said "Yes. We do. Go on you two have a good time." Dana said. Scott and Jade left and went down to Scott's truck. He opened the door for her and shut it behind her. Scott came around and got in on the driver's side. "Well beautiful. What ya want to do?" he asked. Jade just looked at him. She knew what she wanted to do but couldn't say it. Scott saw the passion in her look. Scott took hold of her chin. "Jade I want you. But before we act on what we feel you should know I'm the kind of man that won't give you up once I have you. I want you forever not just for one night. I'm stubborn, hardheaded and sometimes a jerk. But I will love you and cherish you forever if that's what you want." He said. "That's what I want Scott." She said quietly. He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm going to take you to your place and make love to you all night." Scott whispered in her ear. He took her hand and put it in her lap. She gasped when she felt his hard on. "That's what you do to me baby." He said. He kissed her once more and started the truck. Jade just prayed they hit green lights all the way home.


	34. chapter34

                                                                         Jade was nervous as Scott opened the door for her. It had been a while since she had sex. And she had a feeling nothing would compare to what she and Scott were about to do. They walked up to her back door and Jade fumbled with the keys. Scott came up behind her and took the keys and opened the door. Jade stepped in and Scott followed. He closed the door behind them. Scoot took hold of Jades shoulders and turned her around. He bent down and kissed her fiercely. He ran his tongue around her lips urging her to open her mouth. Jade parted her lips and Scott slipped his tongue between her moist lips savoring her sweetness. Jade moaned against his lips. Scott lifted her up and Jade wrapped he legs around his waist.  Jade felt his hard member pressing against her and gasped. Scott carried her to the bedroom and set her on her feet. "You got way to may clothes on baby." He said as he begin to undress her.  He unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her shoulders. He snapped the button on her jeans and slowly slid them over her hips and down her legs caressing her legs as he slid them to her ankles. She stepped out of them quickly. Scott ran his hands over her bra clad breasts making her gasp. He reached around and undid her bra letting her breasts spill out. "Your so beautiful." He said. He took his hand and teased one nipple rolling it between his fingers. Scott watched as her nipple hardened.   He leaned over and flicked it once with his tongue. He pulled back and caught the waistband of her panties and slid them down her hips and then her legs till they pooled at her ankles. He bent down to help her step out of them. He stayed down on the floor where he was and ran his fingers between her legs parting her wet center. "Scott." Jade moaned. "Yea beautiful I'm going to take care of you." He said. He pressed his face into her hot center running his tongue up and down her wet slit. "Oh god." Jade groaned. Scott stood up. "Go lay back on the bed baby." He said. Jade went to the bed and lay down with her legs hanging off the edge. "Scoot that cute little ass of yours to the edge of the bed." He said. Jade did as he said. Scott got on his knees in front of her. He ran his hands down her legs. He lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders. "Now I can get to that sweet little pussy." He said grinning.  He lowered his face to nuzzle her sweet center running his tongue up and down her slit. Jade groaned and grabbed his hair. Scott plunged his tongue into her hot opening making Jade scream and buck her hips. Scott plundered her with his tongue over and over while using his finger to rub her sensitive nub. Jade screamed and moaned as Scott used his tongue to enter her over and over. "Scott I'm coming!" she screamed out. Jade pulled his head hard between her legs as she came screaming. Scott lapped her wet juices as they flowed into his mouth. Scott moved up to kiss her plunging his tongue into her mouth. Jade could taste herself on his tongue.  Scott stood up. "Undress me." He said in a husky voice. Jade stood up and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. She unbuckled his belt and unsnapped his jeans and pulled them down his long muscular legs. Scott stepped out of them. Jade pulled down his boxers and got rid of them.  She was still on her knees face to face with his huge member. She leaned forward and licked the tip of it. Scott groaned. She slid her warm mouth around his hard erection and began moving her head up and down as she licked and sucked it, swirling her tongue around it as she sucked. Scott grabbed her head and begin trusting his hips to meet her movements. "Oh yeah beautiful, suck me baby." Scott groaned. Jade speeded up her movements to match Scott's hard thrusts. "Ummm Yeah, Oh Baby." Scoot moaned. Her warm mouth felt so good on him. Scott slammed into her mouth holding her head. "Ummm Baby I'm coming." Scott moaned. Jade felt his hot seed hit the back of her throat. She swallowed loving the taste of him in her mouth. She licked his shaft up and down as he trembled.  Scott pulled her up to her feet. Jade whimpered and went to go back down to his still hard erection. Scott laughed and pulled her back up. "Like doing that huh baby? Don't worry you'll be doing it again before the nights over." Scott whispered in her ear. "I love the way you taste Scott." Jade said licking her lips. Scott grinned and put her on her back on the bed. "Later baby, right now I got other things in mind." He said. "Spread you legs." He said. Jade spread them for Scott. Scott lay down between her legs. "Wider baby." He said. Jade put her feet flat on the bed letting her legs fall apart. "Umm very good baby." Scott said. He pressed his erection into her hot center sinking into her with one thrust. "Scott." Jade whimpered.  Scott moved slowly over her pumping into her slow and hard. "Oh Scott." Jade moaned.   Scott picked up the pace moving hard and fast in and out of her till she was on the edge.  Then he stopped. "Scott please." She begged needing release. "What ya want baby?" Scott said. "I want to come." She begged. Scott once again moves slowly in her causing her to cry out with her need. Scott started slamming into her hard and fast. He could feel her walls clenching around him as she came. "Scott baby I'm coming!" She yelled. "I like to make my baby come." Scott whispered as he bent down to kiss her lips. Jade grabbed onto him as she spasms of pleasures racked her body. Scott felt her tightening around his shaft and went over the edge. "Umm Jade yeah baby." Scott moaned as he shot his passion deep in her. Jade held him against her as he trembled. Scott lifted his weight off of her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He rolled to his side and pulled her into his arms. "You are amazing beautiful." He said kissing her again. "You're pretty amazing yourself." Jade said. Scott looked in her eyes. "I love you." He said. "I love you too Scott. "Get a little sleep girl. You're going to need a little rest. I got some plans for you in a little while." He said Grinning. "What plans?" she said smiling. "Well it involves this." He said sliding his finger between her wet curls. "And this." He said sliding his finger into her warm mouth. Jade sucked his finger running her tongue over it. "To hell with sleep Scott said grinning. Jade smiled and pulled him to her. It was going to be a long night.


	35. chapter 35

                                                                         Jade and Scott came in around 5:00am. They wanted to be back by the time Danny woke up. They sat on the couch and talked for a while till Jade fell asleep against Scott. Scott sat there and watched her sleep. She was amazing. He thought about the passion they had shared tonight. But it wasn't just that she touched his heart in a way it hadn't been touched since Amber. He knew he could never let her go. He wanted her in his life forever. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep thinking about his future with Jade.

                                                                       Tyger stumbled in the door about 5:00AM. She was tired, sleepy, and grumpy. She went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She started to fill up the coffee basket "That's the last thing you need little girl." Mark said from behind her. Tyger turned around and seen Mark standing there. Mark opened his arms and Tyger walked right into them. Mark wrapped his big arms around her. Tyger felt like she was at home here in his arms, like that's where she belonged. Mark kissed her on top of her head. "Tired baby?" he asked. Tyger nodded her head. Mark picked her up and carried her upstairs. He set her down on the end of the bed and went in the bathroom. Tyger heard water running. Mark came back in and led her to the bathroom. There was a bathtub full of steaming water and a wonderful smelling bubble bath. Mark undressed her and set her in the bath. "Sit there and relax. I'll be back in a minute." Mark said. Tyger sank back in the hot water, it felt wonderful. Mark was so good to her. Once again she thanked her lucky stars she had meet him. She laid there with her eyes closed enjoying the hot water lapping over her body. Mark came in with a cup of tea. He set it on the side of the tub. "Drank it while it's hot." Mark said. Tyger opened her eyes and took the tea. "Thank you Mark." She said. "Your welcome sweetie." He said. Tyger sat there and sipped her hot tea. "I got to go to my shop in a couple of hours. Want to come down after you get some sleep? I'd love for you to see the place." Mark said. "I'd love too. Leave me directions. I'll be down after while." She said. He bent down and dropped a kiss on her lips. "I will." He said. She finished her tea. Mark took the cup and set it to the side. He kneeled in front of the tub and picked up a wash cloth and soaped it up. He started to gently wash her from the top of head to the tips of her toes. Tyger relaxed under his gentle hands. "Close your eyes." He said. He leaned her back and used the shower nozzle to rinse her hair. Mark finished and pulled the plug on the drain. He helped her out and wrapped her in a big towel and dried her from head to toe. He kneeled and pulled her panties up her legs over her hips. He then put on one of his t- shirts. "Come on lets get you in bed." He said swinging her up into his arms. He carried her back to the bedroom where the covers were pulled down on the bed. He laid her in the bed and climbed in beside her. Tyger snuggled into his arms. Mark rubbed her back as she lay against him. "Mark thank you for being so sweet to me." She said. "Tyger you don't have to thank me, I love you baby." He said. Tyger wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Tomorrow were having country music night. Want to come?" she asked. Mark laughed. "Country music?" he asked. "Hey I like country too." She said. "Okay I'll be there. Are you going to sing?" he asked. "Yea if ya want me to." She said. "Yea I love to hear you sing baby. You got a real sweet voice." He said. "Okay then I will sing a song just for you." She said. "Good now get some sleep." He said. Tyger drifted off safe in the arms of her love, feeling safe and cherished.

                                                                       Tyger awoke about 10:00AM. She got up and got dressed. She found the note Mark left with directions on how to get to his Harley shop. She made some coffee and toast and called Scott.  "Hey daddy." She said when he picked up. "Hey baby girl." Scott said. "I'm having country music night at the café and I was wondering if you and Kev wanted to come?" she said. "Well I defiantly will come. I will ask Kev when I see him. Since when do you like country music?" Scott asked. "I always have. I like lots of different music pops. I just listen to rap around you all the time to torture you." She said laughing. "You're a bad child." Scott said laughing too. "I'll have Kev call you." Scott said. "You can bring Jade if ya want." She said. "Are you sure honey?" Scott said not wanting to upset her. "I'm sure." She said. "I gotta go daddy. I'll stop in to see you today sometime." She said. "Okay baby, Love you." He said. "Love you too." She said hanging up. She got her keys and headed off to see Mark.

                                                                 Tyger found his Harley shop with no problem. She walked in and seen Mark supervising the unloading and placement of new bikes. She snuck up behind him and grabbed him around the waist. Mark jumped and then laughed. "Who is it?" he asked. "You better know who it is. How many women do you have grabbing you around the waist." She said tickling him. Mark grinned and turned around. "Just one. The prettiest little girl in all of Texas." He said kissing her playfully on the neck. "That's better." She said giggling. Mark let her go. "What do you think of the place?" he asked. "Looks great."  She said. "Come on. I'll show you around." He said. Mark showed her around the showroom, telling her about the different Harleys. Then he showed her the shop where they did repairs and restorations of old bikes. "I bet you'll be out here most of the time. I know you there's nothing you like better than working on bikes." She said grinning. Mark threw his arm around her. "You know me well baby." He said. "Yea I know something else too. Nobody looks better in bike grease than you do." She said reaching up to kiss him. Mark put his arms around her and kissed her back. "I'm having pizza delivered for lunch. Want to have some with me?" he asked.  "Sure, lead the way. I'm starving." She said. Mark grinned and took her hand. "Come on we'll eat in my office." He said. Tyger happily went with him. Everything seemed right with the world when she was with him.

                                                                     Scott and Kev had just let there students go for lunch. "Tyger wants you to come to the café tomorrow. Its country music night." Scott said. "Tyger and country music?" Kevin said raising his brows at Scott.  "Don't ask me it was news to me too." Scott said laughing. Just then Jade and Dana came in with Danny running in front of them. "Scott! Kevin! Hey!" Danny said running at breakneck speed toward them. "Hey kiddo." Scott said picking him up. "Hey Danny." Kevin said grinning at him. The girls followed Danny over to the guys. Dana kissed Kevin. Kevin put his arm around her. "Hey want to go over to the café tomorrow night. They are having live music. Tyger invited us." He asked. "Sure sounds like fun." She said. "How about you Jade?" Scott said kissing her on the cheek. "I don't know, you sure Tyger will want me to come?" Jade asked. "Well she said to ask you." Scott said. "Well if you're sure." Jade said. "Hey what about me?" Danny asked. Jade was aware of how Tyger felt around Danny. "Danny I think it will be too late for you to stay up." She said. Danny started crying. "Tyger don't like me does she?" He cried. " Danny Tyger just don't know you yet. That's all." Scott said kneeling in front of him. "I'll tell you what you go over and play in the ring with Kev and Dana and I'll call Tyger and ask if you can come, Okay?" he asked. "Okay." Danny said. "Now dry up those tears." Scott said. Kevin got Danny and he and Dana took him over to the ring. "Scott do you think this is a good idea?" Jade asked. "Well it can't hurt to ask?" Scott said. Scott dialed Tygers number. "Hello." Tyger said laughing. "Hey baby. You sound like you're in a good mood." Scott said.  "I am." She said. "I'm over at Mark's new Harley dealership. We're having lunch." She said.  "Yea Mark told me about that. Will it be open soon?" Scott asked. "In a couple of weeks." Tyger said.  "That's great." Scott said. "Uhh listen I got something to ask you?" Scott said. "Yea what is it?" Tyger asked. "Can we bring Danny with us tomorrow night?"  Scott asked. "Well yea, when I told you to bring Jade I figured you would bring him too." Tyger said. "Are you sure, Tyger?" Scott asked. "Daddy I'm working through this, its going to take time. But I'm trying. I'll be fine. Don't worry." She said. "Okay if you're sure." He said. "Okay then. I'll be by later today." She said. "Okay baby. Bye." he said. "She said it was fine." Scott said to Jade. "Okay I just didn't want to cause trouble between you and her." Jade said.  "Honey this isn't yours or Danny's fault. It's just the way things are. Me and Tyger will get through it. I don't want you worrying about it." Scott said.  He reached over and pulled her against him and kissed her. Jade realized she loved this man completely. She couldn't bear the thought of being with out him. Danny came running over. "What did she say?" Danny asked. "She said yes you could come." Scott said.  "Yahoo! I get to go!" Danny yelped jumping up and down. Scott and Jade laughed at his excitement. "Come on you two lets go have lunch and leave the two love birds alone." Scott said pointing toward the ring. Kevin and Dana were sitting on the side kissing.  Jade smiled those two were so in love she thought. Scott put his arm around her and kissed her gently. "I love you beautiful." He said. Jade melted at his words and touch. "I'm hungry." Danny said jumping up and down. Scott laughed. "Lets go feed this little monster." He said swing Danny up to his shoulders. Jade was happy that Scott seemed to like Danny so much. Things were so perfect she couldn't believe it.

                                                                   Tyger was getting ready to leave. "Tyger do you think you could take off for a couple of days this weekend?" Mark asked.   "Sure, what do you have planned?" she asked. "I can't tell you it's a surprise." He said. "Oh come on Mark tell me." She said. "Nope. Just pack some jeans and t-shirts for a couple of days." He said. Tyger pouted. "Tell me." She whined. Mark just laughed. "No." he said firmly. Tyger stomped her foot. Dammit, that's not fair." She said. Mark took his hand and swatted her bottom. "Stop acting like a brat." He said grinning. "I am a brat." She said smiling. "Well brats have a tendency to get their bottoms paddled. Now get before I put you over my knee." He said giving her a kiss on her lips. "Okay ya big bully." She said laughing. She hugged him tight. "I'll see you tonight." She said. "Okay little girl, love ya." He said. Tyger headed for her jeep humming. She was going to get the rest of her stuff from Scott's. She was officially moving in to Mark's. She hoped Scott would understand.  
 


	36. chapter 36

                                                                         "Hey guys." Tyger said as she walked into the gym. Scott and Kevin waved at her. They were in the ring with some students. Tyger stood and watched them.  Scott jumped out the ring and came over. "Hey Baby." He said kissing her cheek. "Hey daddy." She said. "So what you up to today?" he asked. "Umm nothing really." She said. Scott looked at her. She had something on her mind. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." She said. "Tyger, come on out with it." He said. "I'm uhh going to get the rest of my stuff today." She said looking away from him. "You are moving in with Mark?" Scott asked. "Yea." She said. "Are you mad at me?" she asked. "No baby, I'm not mad at you." Scott said pulling her into a hug. "I'm not thrilled. I've had you just a short time, not long enough. But I do understand. Mark makes you happy I can see that." Scott said as he held her. "I'll still see you all the time daddy, I promise. I love you ya know." She said. "I know baby, I love you too." He said holding her close. Kevin came over. "Am I interrupting?" he asked. "No big guy." Tyger said. "Tyger is moving into Mark's place." Scott said. "Aww my little short stuff is growing up." Kevin said. Tyger laughed and rolled her eyes. She hugged Kevin. I'm going to miss you guys." She said. "No you won't if we don't see your ass in here every day; we'll be camped on Mark's front door." Kevin threatened. Tyger laughed. "Yes sir." She said.  "Want us to help ya pack?" Scott asked. "Yea if you want to." She said. Kevin picked Tyger up and threw her over his shoulder and headed for the elevator. "Put me down Kev." She said laughing. "Make me." He said. Scott just laughed. He followed them upstairs.

                                                                       Tyger watched as Scott and Kevin put her stuff in the jeep. "Thanks guys." She said. "Your welcome sweetheart." Kevin said. "No problem." Scott said. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow at the café." She said. "Okay. Short stuff." Kevin said. Kevin pulled her into a hug. "I love you brat." Kevin said. "I love you too." She said. Scott came over and hugged her. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He said. "Okay. Love ya." She said. "Love ya too." Scott said. Scott watched her leave. "You okay man?" Kevin asked. "Yea, I just wasn't ready for her to go so soon." Scott said. "I know." Kevin said. Scott turned and went back inside. Kevin watched Scott. This was hard on him. But he had Jade to help him through this.

                                                                     Kevin Knocked on Dana's door. "Hey Kevin." She said opening the door. "Hey sweetness." Kevin said pulling her close and kissing her. Dana kissed him back hard. "Hey somebody missed me, even though it's only been three hours since I seen you." Kevin said smiling. "Three hours to long." Dana said softly. "Aww baby I missed you too." Kevin said.  Kevin closed the door behind him. They went in the kitchen and Dana poured them some coffee. Kevin kept staring at her. "What is it Kevin?" Dana asked. "Well I kind of wanted to ask you something?" He said. "What Kevin?" she asked.  Kevin got up and went to stand in front of her. "I know a good thing when I see it. I love you. I want to be with you forever." He said. He pulled a ring out of his pocket. Dana caught her breath it was beautiful. A gold ring with a beautiful diamond setting. "Will you marry me?" Kevin asked. Dana couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?" she asked. Kevin started laughing. "I know I joke a lot, but this is not one of those times." He said. "Oh Kevin, yes I will marry you." Dana said starting to cry. Kevin picked her up in his arms. "Don't cry baby." He said kissing her tears away. "I'm just so happy." She said. "I love you Dana." Kevin said. "Oh Kevin I love you too. Dana was so happy she just couldn't believe it. Kevin was making all her dreams come true. "Honey, I don't want a long engagement. I want to get married as soon as possible. If you want a big wedding I understand, But I really want to do it soon." Kevin said. "Oh Kevin, I don't care about a big wedding. I just want to be your wife." Dana said. Dana thought a minute. "What about a wedding in the park. Just a small one with Tyger and Scott and Mark and Jade." She said. "Think you can pull it off in less than a month?" Kevin asked. "Yes." She said smiling.

                                                                      Tyger was starting dinner when her cell rang. "Hello." She said. "Hey Tyger. Can I come over for a few?" Dana asked. "Yea sure." Tyger said. "Okay I will be there in a minute." She said. "Okay." Tiger said and hung up. Dana sounded excited I wonder what's up she thought. Mark came in and hugged Tyger around the waist. "What's for dinner baby?" he asked.  "Fried chicken." She said. "Mmm, baby your spoiling me." He said kissing her neck. "I like spoiling you lurch." She said giggling as his goatee tickled her neck. "Tickle baby?" he asked. "Yea." She said laughing. Tyger felt his hard on pressing against her back. "Damn baby what's that in your pocket?" she asked. "Want to see?" he whispered in her ear. "Mark we cant right now, Dana is on her way over." Tyger said. Mark growled. "When she leaves baby, I'm going to give ya this." He said picking her up around the waist and rubbing his erection against her bottom. Tyger moaned. Damn he was making her crazy. The door bell rang and Tyger went to answer it. Dana was standing there looking so happy Tyger thought she would burst. "Hey Dana." Tyger said. Dana walked in practically bouncing. "Guess what? Kevin asked me to marry him." Dana said in a rush of word. Tyger squealed and hugged Dana. "That's so great Dana congratulations." Tyger said. "What the yelling about?" Mark asked coming in. "Dana and Kevin are getting married." Tyger said smiling. Mark came over and hugged Dana. "Congratulations  Dana," he said. "When is the event?" Mark asked. "Kevin said I had a month. Were going to get married in the park." She said beaming. "I want you to be my maid of honor." She said to Tyger. "I would love to." Tyger said hugging her. "I know you told me your going out of town this weekend but when you get back can you help me with the planning?" Dana asked. "Of course. I would love to." She said. "Okay I got to get going. I'll call you tomorrow. I got to meet Kevin at the school." She said. "Okay. I'm so happy for you Dana." Tyger said. "Thanks Tyger. I will see you tomorrow at the café." She said. "Okay." She said. "Bye Mark." Dana said.  Tyger closed the door behind Dana. "Aint that great?" Tyger said. "Yea sure is Kevin moves fast don't he?" Mark said grinning. "Yep."she said. Tyger went back in the Kitchen to check dinner. She set two plates on the table. She felt Mark press against her. "We got some unfinished business baby." He growled in her ear. Tyger felt her spine tingle from his nearness. What exactly was he up too? She thought. 

                                                              Kevin had just got through telling Scott about him and Dana. "Hey Kev that's great. I'm happy for you guys." Scott said. "Thanks man. I told her I couldn't wait over a month." Kevin said. Scott laughed. "You in a hurry huh?" he said. "Yea, I swear Scott from the moment I met her I knew she was it. It so strange it's like I waited my whole life to meet her. "I know what ya mean man. I feel the same way about Jade." Scott said. "She went over to tell Tyger. She couldn't wait." Kevin said. "I bet." Scott said. "Hey I want you to be my best man." Kevin said. "Okay buddy." Scott said slapping him on the back.  "I swear Kev I never thought I'd see the day you would settle down." Scott said thinking back to their wild days. "Me either. But love will do that to you." Kevin said grinning. "I'm going to Jade's for a while. You guys got the place to yourself for a while." Scott said grinning. "Great. I plan to make use of it." Kevin said grinning. Scott laughed. "Okay see ya later." He said. 

                                                                         "Mark what are you doing?" Tyger asked. He had her pressed against the table. "What ya think I'm doing girl?" he asked as he ran his hand up her skirt pressing his hand against her panty covered center. Tyger gasped. "You act all proper girl, but your soaking wet. You want what I got here, don't ya?" he asked pressing against her again. Tyger moaned in need. "That's what I thought." He whispered in her ear. Mark kissed and licked the back of her neck. He slipped the panties down her legs with one hand keeping her pressed against him and the table. Tyger kicked the panties from around her ankles. Mark rubbed her wet slit up and down stroking it with his big fingers. "Mark." Tyger groaned. "Oh yeah girl, you want it bad don't ya?" Mark said against her neck. "Umm yeah Mark I need it." She purred. Mark pinched her nub and Tyger yelped and bucked against him. Mark pushed her down to lay across the table with her hips hanging off the edge. He lifted her skirt and pushed it up to her waist. He rubbed her ass with his hands causing Tyger to moan. He reached down and played with her nub. "Oh god Mark Please?" Tyger begged. "Ok Baby, I'll give ya what you want." Mark growled. He adjusted her hips on the edge of the table. He moved away from her and Tyger whimpered at the loss of contact. "Shh baby. I just got to let him loose." He said laughing. Tyger giggled and wiggled her bottom at him. Mark grabbed her hips again. He pressed his hard erection against her wet center. "Tyger moaned in pleasure. Mark snapped his hips forward and sank into her wet tightness. "Oh Mark! Tyger yelled out. "Umm damn baby your so wet." He moaned. Mark pulled back and pushed into her again causing Tyger to scream in pleasure. "Like it don't ya baby?" Mark said. "Ummm yeah baby." She moaned. Mark started slamming into her hard and fast the need for release overwhelming him. "Oh yeah give it to me hard." Tyger groaned. Mark gripped her hips and pounded into her over and over while Tyger  wiggled against him. Tyger moaned as the pleasure overtook her. "Mark I'm coming!" she screamed. Mark lifted her hips off the table and continued to pound into her. "Oh damn Tyger, I'm coming! Mark yelled out. He shot his hot seed deep in her wet center. He continued to pump slowly into her as they both trembled with passion. Mark lay over her as his heart beat finally slowed down. He stood up and turned Tyger over. Mark picked her up and she wrapped her legs around her waist. He kissed her on her mouth caressing her lips with his tongue. "I adore you Baby." He said. "I kinda like you too lurch." She said grinning. "But I really love Godzilla down there." She said grinning. "You're a mess." He said laughing. "I know." She said kissing him. "You ready to eat." She asked. "Yea for some reason I'm starving." He said. She laughed. He set her down. "Well let me get my self straightened up a little bit." Tyger said laughing. Mark watched her grab her underwear off the floor. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said. Mark watched her walk out of the room. God how he loved her. He hoped she liked the surprise he had for her this weekend.


	37. chapter 37

                                                                        Tyger stood in front of the mirror braiding her hair. She peeked in the bedroom. Mark was still asleep. Her expression softened as she watched him. She loved to watch him sleep. He was so beautiful to her she never got tired of looking at him. She finished with her hair and went in the bedroom and sat on the bed beside him. She traced her finger down his check and full sexy lips back up to the bridge of his nose where he had light freckles sprinkled across his nose. Mark opened his eyes. "What ya doing baby?" he asked with amusement. "Admiring my handsome lover." She said grinning.  "Well now aint you a sweet thing." He said sitting up to kiss her. Tyger returned his kiss stoking his full lips with her tongue. "That's a real nice way to wake up little girl." Mark said. Tyger grinned at him. "I got to get going, you want me to fix you some breakfast?" Tyger said. "No sweetie. I'll grab something on the way to work." He said. "Okay, I'll see you tonight at the café." She said. "Okay darlin." He said giving her a quick kiss. "Love ya." She said getting up to leave. "Love ya too babe." He said. Mark grabbed the phone when she left. "Yea Hi, Have you got the papers drawn up?" he asked. "That's great. Fax them to me today. I'll sign them and fax them back to you." Mark said. "Listen I appreciate all your help with this." Mark said. "Okay bye." Mark said. Now he had one more thing to take care of. He got out of bed and went to take a shower. He couldn't wait to this weekend.

                                                                Jade and Scott sat at her table having breakfast. He had stayed at her place last night. "So what time you want me to pick up you and Danny." Scott asked. "How about 5:00pm. I'll close up a little early today." She said. "Okay." Danny came running in the room in his pajamas. "Hi Scott." He said climbing on his lap. "Hey kid." Scott said ruffling his hair. Jade got up and fixed him a plate of pancakes. "Scott did you stay here last night?" Danny asked. Scott looked at Jade. She came and set down next to them. "Yes he did Danny." She said. "Why?" Danny asked. "Because we love each other." Jade said. "When you love some one you want to be with them all the time." Scott told him. "Oh." Danny said. "Do you love me too Scott?" Danny asked. "Yea big guy, I love you too." Scott said smiling. "I love you too Scott." Danny said hugging him. Jade smiled she was so happy that Danny liked Scott. Scott sat Danny in a chair. "I have to get to work. I'll see you guys tonight." Scott said giving Jade a kiss. "Okay." Jade said. "I want to go with you Scott." Danny said. "Not today Danny, I've got full classes scheduled today. Maybe some other day." Scott said. Danny knocked his plate to the floor. "I wanna go!" he screamed. Jade picked him up and sat in in time out. "You stay the for 15 minutes Danny." She said. Scott watched as Jade had to put him back in the chair 6 times as he kept getting up. "Danny I said sit down." Jade said. "NO!" Danny screamed. Finally she got him to stay there but he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Jade came over to Scott. "I'm sorry Scott. He gets like that sometimes." She said. "Jade that time out is a bunch of hogwash. I hope you know when we get married that's going to stop." He said. Jade looked at him angry now. Who the hell did he think he was? "Listen Scott. I discipline my son the way I think is best." She said. Neither one noticed that Danny had quit screaming as was listening to their conversation. "Jade when we get married I want to be a father to him. I hope you don't act like this when we are married. He will be both of ours together. I am going to act like his father. And if he pulls that crap with me I'm going to spank him." Scott said. "Well I guess we won't be getting married." Jade said angrily. Scott was about to lose his temper. "I guess if you want to act like that we wont be,bye Jade." Scott said and walked out and slammed the door. Jade was stunned how had this happened. She just let the man she love walk out the door. Danny was sitting in the chair crying. He didn't want Scott to go. He wanted Scott to be his daddy. Now they were mad at each other. It was all his fault. He looked at his mom she was crying too. He had to find some way to fix this.

                                                            Scott slammed into his bedroom. Damn stubborn woman he thought. He took a shower and got dressed. When he came out Kevin and Dana were in the kitchen. "Hey man whats up?" Kevin said. "Nothing." Scott grumbled. Kevin knew his friend and knew something was wrong. Dan knew too. She gave Kevin a kiss and told him she would see him tonight and left. "Okay spill it Scotty." Kevin said. Scott sighed and told Kevin about the fight him and Jade had. "Scott it's just a spat. Call her and you guys work it out." Kevin said. "She's the one who is wrong, she can call me." Scott said. Scott was stubborn and Kevin knew there was no talking to him. Scott got up and went down stairs. The phone rang and Kevin picked it up. "Hello." He said. "Hey Kevin." Danny said. "Hey little guy." Kevin said. "Do you have the address of the place where Tyger works?" he asked. "Yea what ya need it for?" Kevin asked. "Me and my mommy is going tonight. We were going with Scott but they mad at each other." Danny said in a trembling voice. "Don't worry Danny, they will make up." Kevin told him. Kevin gave him the address. "Thanks Kevin." Danny said. Kevin shrugged that was strange. 

                                                               Danny got off the phone and went to peek in the Tattoo shop.  Mommy had a lot of customers today. He went back upstairs and picked up the phone. He rang the number he found in the phone book. "Bluebird cab how can I help you." A voice. " I need a cab to 1419 Emmanuel  road." Danny said. "How old are you?" the voice said. "I'm five. I'm at my mommy's but I take a cab to my daddy's place to see him every week." He lied. "Oh okay. "Said the voice. "Danny gave them his address. "Your cab will be there in five minutes. "Thank you Danny said. He hung up slipped out the front door to the house to wait.


	38. chapter 38

 Tyger was working in the bakery today.                                                                         She loved to bake it relaxed her. She pulled some croissants out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack. "Hey Tyger." Jenny called. Jenny worked the counter out front. "Yea." She called. "You got a visitor. Want me to send him back?" jenny said. "Yea." She said figuring it was Mark. Tyger looked up as the door opened and was surprised to see Danny. "You with Scott and your mom?" Tyger asked. Danny looked up at her and burst into tears. Tyger went over and picked him up and took him to her office. She sat him on her desk. "Hey now what's wrong?" she asked.  He slowly stopped crying. "How about I get us some hot chocolate and some cookies and we can talk." She said. Danny nodded. Tyger went and got a tray and loaded it with cookies and hot chocolate and came back. Danny picked up a cookie and started eating. "Now first of all why are you by yourself?" Tyger asked. Danny told her how he had got her address and called a cab. Tyger smiled. "You one slick little guy. But why did you do that?" Tyger asked. "Mommy and Scott had a fight and they don't like each other no more and it's my fault." Danny said in rush of words. "Okay slow down and tell me what happened." Tyger said.

                                                               Jade was beginning to panic. She had checked every corner of her shop and apartment and couldn't find Danny. She picked up the phone in tears and called Scott. "Hello." Scott said. "Scott, Danny's missing I cant find him." Jade said sobbing. "Calm down are you sure he aint hiding somewhere?" Scott asked. "I'm sure I looked everywhere." She said crying. "I'll be there in a minute. Set tight." Scott said and hung up. He went over and told Kevin what was going on. "Wait a minute, Danny called me this morning wanting Tygers work address." Kevin said. He told Scott how Danny had said he needed it so he and Jade could find the café tonight and how upset Danny had been. Scott grabbed his keys and headed to Jade's.

                                                                     "Danny it was just a disagreement. Everything will be fine." Tyger said. "I want Scott to be my daddy. Now he don't like me or my mom." Danny said. "Yes he does he was just mad. He loves both of you. If you talk to them and tell them how you feel I bet they forget all about that stupid fight." She said. Danny leaned over and hugged Tyger. "Thanks Tyger." Danny said. "Your welcome" Tyger said. "Now lets call your mom, I'm sure she's worried." Tyger said.

                                                                      Scott had picked Jade up and told her what Kevin had said. They headed over to the café. "Why would Danny go over there and how would he get there?" Jade said. "Who knows? But I'm betting that's where he's at. Just then Scott's cell phone rang. "Hello." Scott said. "Hey daddy. Danny's here with me. She told him Danny was upset about the fight him and Jade had. "How did he get there?" Scott asked. Tyger laughed. "He called a cab. You two need to keep an eye on him. He's to smart for his own good." Tyger said. "Don't let him go no where, were on our way." Scott said. "He's not going no where. He's in my office stuffing him self on cookies and hot chocolate." Tyger said. "Okay see ya in a few." Scott said and hung up. Scott told Jade he was fine and what happened. Jade started crying. "Hey he's fine, don't cry baby." He said taking her hand. "I was just so scared." She said. "I know." He said.

                                                                     Jade and Scott went in the café and went straight back to Tyger's office. Danny and Tyger were sitting on the couch eating cookies. "Danny!" Jade said and ran and hugged him. Danny hugged her back. "Don't you ever take off like that again you scared me to death." She said. "I was sad cause I made you and Scott fight." Danny said. Scott came over. "You didn't make us fight it was just a disagreement. I still love you and your mom." He said hugging Danny. "I'll leave you guys alone." Tyger said. "Tyger you don't have to go. I'm so grateful to you for taking care of him." Jade said. "Your welcome. He's a great kid. But I think you guys need to talk." She said. She winked at Danny. "Take care little Bro, I think your in big trouble." She said. Danny grinned at her.  "Little bro?" Jade asked Danny. Tyger says you two are going to get married and I will be her little brother." He said grinning. "She's right. She's also right you're in big trouble." Scott said. "I'm sorry I ran away." Danny said. "Well I know you were upset about me and your mom fighting but what you did was dangerous. I don't want to scare you but lots of things can happen to a little kid wondering the streets by there self." Scott said. Danny looked at his mom. "He's right I was so scared honey." Jade said. "I'm going to drop you two at home and I got to get back to work." Scott said. Jade looked at him was he still mad about this morning. "I'll call you after while we need to talk about this morning." He said to Jade. They got up and left the office. Danny ran over to Tyger. "Bye I'll see ya tonight." He said hugging her. "Okay. So you guys work things out?" Tyger said.  "Were working on it." Scott said. Scott hugged Tyger. "Thanks baby." He said.  "No problem daddy." She said. "Thank you Tyger for taking care of Danny." Jade said. "It's okay. He's cool. I like him." She said winking at Danny. She went over and whispered something in Danny's ear. His eyes widened and he smiled. "Thanks Tyger. That's a good idea." Danny said. "What?" Scott and Jade said at the same time. "Nothing just a secret between two brats." Tyger said grinning. Scott raised his brow at Tyger but she just smiled. "See you guys tonight." She said.

                                                                      Scott walked in with Jade and Danny. "Danny I want you to go to your room." Jade said.  Danny shuffled out of the room. "Scott we need to talk now. I know I have been to overprotective with Danny. But for the longest time he is all I had. I want us to be a family. I have let him get away with too much. I know that. I want you to be a father to him. Let's just agree to back each other up on discipline and discuss it not fight about it." Jade said. "It's a deal baby." Scott said kissing her. "Now I got to go deal with Danny." she said. "What are you going to do.?" He asked. "Well this is serious; he could have been hurt or worse running off like that. I'm going to spank him." She said.   "Are you sure?" Scott asked. "Yea I want him to know not to do this again." Jade said. "Can you wait I think we should both talk to him afterwards." Jade said. "Sure Baby." Scott said. Jade headed towards Danny's room. 

                                                                  Scott sat at the table and waited for Jade.  Jade was gone about ten minutes and came back down. She looked perplexed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Well I spanked him but he didn't cry or nothing. I didn't want to hit him to hard. But I don't know if it did any good or not." She said. Scott went and called Danny down to the kitchen. Danny came in and sat on the chair in front of Scott. "Son your mom doesn't like spanking you but what you did was foolish and she wants to make sure you know not to do it again." Scott said. Danny nodded. "It hurt real bad. I know not to do that again." Danny said. Scott knew a con job when he saw one.   "Real bad huh?" Scott said. "Yeah uhh huh." Danny said nodding. Scott decided to let it go, hopefully Danny knew they were serious. "Well I'll pick you two up at 5:00." Scott said he gave them both a kiss and left. "I hoped you learned a lesson today Danny." Jade said. "I did mommy." Danny said. Tyger was right Danny thought that was a good idea.

                                                                 Mark showed up at the café about 4:30 pm. He found Tyger helping the band set up. "Hey girl." He said. "Hey baby." She said giving him a kiss. They went and got some coffee and sat down. Tyger told him what had happened with Danny. Mark laughed. "There going to have there hands full with him." He said. "Yea, but he's a cool little kid." Tyger said laughing. "Do I detect some softening up on your part?" Mark asked. "It's getting easier." She said. Mark took her hand and kissed it. "It will baby just give it time." He said. Just then Kev and Dana came in. "hey love birds." Tyger called to them. "Hey short stuff." Kevin said coming over. "Dana let me see your ring. You were so excited yesterday you didn't show it to me." Tyger said. Dana smiled and held out her hand. "Oh jeez now that's a rock." Tyger said. "It's beautiful." Tyger said. "Not as beautiful as Dana." Kevin said. Dana giggled and kissed Kevin. "Okay you two, sweetness overload." Tyger said laughing. Scott, Jade and Danny came in. "Hey Tyger." Danny said running over and hugging her. "Hey Danny." Tyger said. Tyger stood up and hugged Scott. "Hey baby girl." He said. "Mark guess what? Tyger is going to be my sister." Danny said grinning. "Really? That's great. Guess that will make me sort of your big brother." Mark said smiling. Danny looked confused. "Tyger and me will probably get married sometime if she stays in line and acts right." He said grinning. "Hey I heard that. You knew I was a brat when you met me." She said. Mark grinned and pulled her onto his lap. "I know. I just love you my little brat." He said kissing her. Everybody laughed. It was obvious these two loved each other. "Come on Danny; let's get you something to eat." Tyger said getting up. They went over to the table set up with food. Danny picked out cake and cookies and soda. Scott and Jade were behind them but Tyger didn't see them. "Well Danny, how did it go?" Tyger asked. "Well mommy spanked me." Danny said. "Yea, I figured. That's pretty much a spanking offence running off like that. You scare them when you do stuff like that. They feel like it's a obligation to whip ya so you know how serious it is." She said. "Yea, that's what they said. "Well did it work?" she asked. "Yea I didn't feel a thing." Danny said grinning. "Sweat pants under your jeans. You're so smart Tyger." Danny said. "Yea well you get your ass beat as much as I did growing up you learn tricks." Tyger said. Danny looked up at Tyger she sounded sad. He took her hand. "I'm going to be your brother, if anybody hits you anymore I'll beat them up." He said fiercely. Tyger smiled down at him. "You're a real sweetie." She said squeezing his hand. Scott and Jade were both touched by the display of affection between Danny and Tyger. Scott cleared his throat. Tyger and Danny turned around. "Damn we busted." She told Danny. Danny looked up at his mom and Scott trying to see how mad they was. "Young Lady, you should be ashamed of yourself." Scott said. "Ah daddy us kids got to stick together." She said grinning. "Don't give me that ah daddy mess." Scott said "I'm sorry I was just trying to help the kid out." She said. "And you Danny, you didn't know what you did was dishonest?" Scott asked. "UUmm, I'm not sure." Danny said. "Its not his fault. It's mine." Tyger said. Jade was trying her best not to laugh. It all seemed so normal like a family. Scott sighed. "Danny next time you get a spanking that won't work. You understand?" Scott asked. "Yes sir." He said. Tyger grinned and kissed her dad. "I got a few things to do. We'll talk later." She said. "You bet we will." He said. Tyger grinned and went up to the stage. Scott just shook his head she was something else. 


	39. chapter 39

                                                                         Mark walked over to Tyger. "What did you do?" he asked.  "What do you mean?" she asked. "I saw the look on Scott's face. What did you do?" He asked again. "Nothing." She said looking at him with wide eyes. "Uhh huh. Well guess I'll ask him." He said. "Oh okay." She said. She told Mark what had happened. Mark busted out laughing. "You are a handful of trouble baby." He said kissing her. "I resent that. I was just giving Danny some advice." She said. "Umm yeah right okay." He said still laughing.

                                                                           Scott was still aggravated with Tyger and Danny. He turned to Jade and was surprised to see her laughing. "Danny go sit with Kevin and Dana and eat." Scott said. "Okay." Danny said going to set down. "You know laughing about this just encourages them." He said. "Oh Scott I can't help it. It just seems so normal. You know the kids conspiring against the parents. I'm just happy they like each other." She said.  "Come on admit it. It's funny." She said. Scott grinned. "Okay your right. I like the way Tyger stuck up for him. And your right we do feel like a family. And you're right. It's funny." He said laughing. Jade and Scott smiled at each other. "But we can't let them know that. They will run over us." He said. "You're right." She said. "I'll have a talk with Tyger before I leave." He said.

                                                                              Tyger climbed up on the stage. She grabbed the mic.  "Hey everybody. I'm going to sing two songs tonight. The first one is for two fiends of mine who have decided to get hitched. Dana is a good friend and Kevin is like an uncle I inherited. He came with my dad." She said laughing. Kevin and Dana grinned up at her.

Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again  
Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

Kevin and Dana listened to the song enraptured.

It's your love it just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
oh it's your love

Kevin took Dana's hand and kissed it. 

Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happen by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free

Dana and Kevin were mesmerized by Tyger's singing. The song described there love so perfect.

Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed, all I gotta do is say your sweet name  
It's your love it just does something to me it sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under,   
It's your love  
If you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
Oh, It's your love  
  
Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go  
It's your love it just does something to me it sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under   
Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

Tyger finished the song and everybody in the place applauded. Kevin and Dana came up to her. Kevin kissed her. "You something else short stuff." He whispered in her ear. Dana hugged her. "Thank you Tyger that was wonderful." Dana said. Scott stared at his daughter in pride. That was his baby up there. "Scott don't she sing pretty?" Danny asked. "Yea she does son." Scott said. "Okay I got one more to sing. This one is for my handsome wonderful man, Mark. The sweetest man alive." She said. She looked down at Mark her eyes full of love. She saw the love shining in his deep green eyes. I picked this song cause I've always said he was my angel." She said.

Sometimes I swear I live with an angel

Sent from above to watch over me

He wears his love like a halo

If he's not an angel, what else can he be

He wouldn't say he's anything special

Betcha that's how all those angels are

But when he comes around miracles happen

I felt the first one when he touched my heart

Tyger looked into Mark's eyes as she sang. He stared right back. He felt her soul touching his.

Though I've never seen him fly

On the wings of love he carries me

Heaven bound I'm mystified

How with just one kiss he made me

Believe in angels

Though I've never seen him fly

Mark felt his eyes tear up. This little girl touched him so deeply.

This mornin' he walked up

Smiled and I kissed him

I never let on that he's not foolin' me

But I think it's so cute how he says

He's from Houston

I swear there's wings tucked up his sleeves

Tyger winked at him and smiled. Mark smiled back.

Though I've never seen him fly

On the wings of love he carries me

Heaven bound I'm mystified

How with just one kiss he made me

Believe in angels

Though I've never seen him fly

Heaven bound I'm mystified

How with just one kiss he made me

Believe in angels

Though I've never seen him fly

The café roared with applause. Tyger jumped down and Mark grabbed her and kissed her. "I love ya girl." He said holding her close. "I love ya too lurch." She said. __

_The songs in this chapter are "It's your love" by Tim McGraw and "The angel song' By The Wilkinsons._


	40. chapter 40

                                                                         Tyger went over and grabbed Scott's arm. "Come on we need to talk." She said. Scott followed her to her office. Tyger sat down on the desk and Scott sat in the chair. "Did you want to talk about the little incident with you and Danny?" Scott asked. Tyger sighed. "No that's not what I wanted to talk about but I assume you do, so let's get that out of the way." Tyger said. "Tyger Danny is an impressionable kid. I just don't want him to think it's alright to be dishonest with his mom and me." Scott said. "You sound like some old guy, I think your making to big a deal of this." Tyger said. Scott was about to speak and stopped and thought of his dad. He hadn't talked to him since his mom died several years ago. His dad was retired from the army. He was always so strict. He had grown up not ever having a hug from his dad or laughing with him. After his mother died his dad made it clear he didn't want to have anything to do with his son. He saw Scott as a drunk and a failure. Was he acting like his dad, God that was the last thing he wanted to be like. Tyger watched the emotions playing across Scott's face. "You okay Daddy? I didn't mean to upset you." She said worried cause he hadn't said anything. Scott looked up at her. He loved this kid hell if he was going to ruin his relationship with her by being an overbearing prick. "It's okay Tyger, maybe your right I'm overreacting." He said. Tyger frowned she had never seen Scott back down. Scott took her hand and pulled her down from the desk to sit on his knee. "Just don't teach him to listen to that rap music okay?" he said smiling. Tyger burst out laughing. "Daddy your so weird." She said. "Tyger if I start acting like some kind of dictator to you kids call me on it. My dad was so cold. I don't want to be like that with you and Danny." He said. Scott had never talked about his family this was news to her. "Is your parents still alive?" she asked. "My mom is dead, my dad is still alive, but he doesn't want anything to do with me." Scott said. "Why?" Tyger asked. "Because I wasn't the son he wanted. He wanted me to go in the military like him, when I choose wrestling he kicked me out of the house. To him I was a drunk and a failure, and he was right for a long time I was." Scott said. "Daddy your not a failure and you don't drink no more." She said. Scott hugged her. "Well at least my baby thinks I'm a good guy." He said grinning. "Why don't you go see him now that you got your life straightened out?" she said. "No." Scott said in a tone of voice that she didn't dare argue with. "What did you want to talk with me about?" Scott said. Tyger got up and picked up some papers off the desk and handed them to Scott. Scott looked at them it was a new birth certificate that had him listed as Tyger's father. The other was a paper showing that Tyger had had her name changed to Tyger Hall. He looked up at her. She was standing there fidgeting looking at her feet. "Tyger look at me." He said. "All you have to do is sign the birth certificate, if you don't want to I understand. I hope you aint mad cause I changed my name. I just wanted to have your name." She said still looking down. Scott couldn't believe after everything she still had doubts that she was loved and wanted. Scott stood up and lifted Tyger's chin with his finger. "You're a silly little girl ya know that? Nothing in this world would make me happier than to be your dad officially and I'm damn proud you wanted to take my name." He said. Tyger wrapped her arms around Scott. Scott held her against him. "I love you Baby girl." He said. "Now let me sign that birth certificate and make it official." he said grinning. He took it and signed it. "Congratulations it's a girl." He said laughing. "Your so goofy." She said smiling. "Yea that's why you love me." He said. "By the way me and Mark are going out of town for a couple of days." She said. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I don't know he says it's a surprise and he won't tell me." Tyger said. "Well call me when you get there and let me know your alright." He said. "Yes sir." She said grinning. Scott leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I worry about my baby." He said. Tyger wasn't complaining it felt good to be loved.

                                                                                  Every one had left except Kevin and Dana. They were helping Tyger get cleaned up. Tyger went over to Kevin. "Kev can I ask you something?" she said. "Yea short stuff." He said. "Do you know where Scott's dad lives?" She asked. "In Florida. Why?" He said. "Do you know his address?" Tyger asked. "Tyger what are you up to?" Kevin asked. "I want to go see him." She said. "No Tyger that's not a good idea. Scott won't like this." Kevin said. "Listen Scott is sad cause he don't get along with his dad, maybe I can talk to him convince him to call Scott." She said. "Tyger that man is cold as ice. It's hopeless leave it alone." Kevin said. "Pleasse." She said. "No, Scott would have a fit." He said. Tyger poked out her lip and looked at him. "That puppy dog look aint going to work." He said. Tyger sat down and laid her face down on her arms. Kevin heard her sniffling.  "Tyger are you crying?" he asked. He lifted her head and seen tears rolling down her cheeks. "Aww god don't cry." He said. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Okay okay. He wrote down the address and handed it to her. "Now please stop crying." He said. Tyger jumped up smiling and kissed Kevin on the cheek. "Thank you big guy." She said smiling. "You turned that off quick didn't you?" he said eyeing her suspiciously. "What?" she said looking innocent. Kevin took her by the arm and marched her over to Mark. "Take my advice. Take this girl home, spank her good and put her to bed." He said. 'Come on Dana." He called to Dana. "Bye Tyger." Dana said waving as she left. "What did ya do this time?" Mark asked. "Nothing." She said. Mark just looked at her. "Okay I wanted Scott's Dad's address; he wouldn't give it to me so I turned on a few tears to make him feel bad. Hey it worked he gave me the address." She said. Mark shook his head. "You were a naughty little thing all day. Maybe Kevin's right." He said. Tyger reached up and kissed him slowly on the lips. "Punish me baby, I'll show you what a bad girl I can really be." She said reaching out with her tongue to lick his lips. "Get your ass out to the jeep and see how fast you can get home." Mark said in a husky voice. "Yes Baby." She said smiling at him. Damn Mark thought as he followed her out side. This girl had him tied in knots. And hell if he wasn't enjoying it he thought grinning.


	41. chapter 41

                                                                         Scott rolled over and looked at Jade lying next to him. Damn she was beautiful. He reached over and kissed her. "Good morning." she said smiling up at him.   "Good morning my little wildcat." He said grinning. Jade blushed as she remembered last night. He just grinned and kissed her again. "I'm getting up before Danny does." Scott said sitting up. Jade watched him get dressed he was so sexy. "Stop looking at me like that or I'll never leave." He said. "I wish you didn't have to." She said. "Well baby, I got to go to work." He said setting on the side of the bed. "I know." She said. "Kevin is moving in with Dana this weekend. You know there's plenty of room at my place for you and Danny now." Scott said. Jade's eyes widened. "You really want us to move in with you?" Jade asked. "Yea I do. I want both of you with me." He said kissing her softly on the lips. Just then Danny came running into the room. "Hey Scott. Hey Mommy." He said jumping on the bed. "Hey sport." Scott said. "Danny what do you think about you and your mom moving into my place?" Scott asked. "Oh boy can we?' he asked bouncing on the bed. "Yea Danny we can." Jade said looking into Scott's eyes. "Yahooo." Danny said flopping back on the bed. "I got to get to work. How about we move you guys in this weekend." Scott said. "Okay." Jade said. "Danny be good son, I'll see you tonight." Scott said giving him a kiss. "Bye Scott." Danny said. Jade laid back in the bed, could things possible get any better she thought.

                                                                          Tyger opened her eyes and looked at the clock. They had three hours before they had to be at the airport. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Mark. Mark turned over and kissed her. "Morning Darlin." He said. Tyger snuggled in his arms. He ran his hand over her bottom. Tyger jumped and Mark roared with laughter. "Is your bottom sore baby?" he asked. "Not really. Hell I didn't know you was actually going top spank me." She said pouting. "Now baby those were just love taps, if I ever really spanked ya you would be crying like a baby, instead squirming around in my lap begging me to take ya." He said Grinning. Tyger blushed at the memory of how hot Mark had made her last night. Mark just smiled and kissed her. "You lay right there little girl, I'm going to fix you breakfast in bed." Mark said getting up. Tyger lay there watching him. God she could eat him up she thought.

                                                                      Tyger and Mark waited at the airport terminal. She picked up her cell and called Scott. "Hi.Daddy ." she said. "Hey baby." Scott said. "I just wanted to let you know were at the airport. I'll be back Monday or Tuesday." She said. "Okay baby, let me know when you get there safe." He said. "Okay daddy love ya." She said. Mark looked at her. "Monday or Tuesday. Were coming back Sunday." He said. "I'm going on to Florida afterwards." She said.  "Tyger you know Scott aint going to like this." He said. "I'm going." She said crossing her arms. "Well I know there aint no use trying to talk you out of it." He said kissing her. Tyger grinned. "Thanks Mark." She said. "For what baby." He asked. "For just being you." She said. Mark heard there flight called and grabbed Tyger's hand and pulled her toward there gate. "Okay buddy, where are we going ?" she asked. "Montana." Mark said pulling her along. Tyger gave him a questioning look but followed him on to there plane.

                                                                        "So what are we going to do in Montana?" she asked. "I'm not telling." He said. "Oh come on?" she said. Mark grinned at her. "Nope." He said. Tyger sighed and leaned over on his arm. He put his arm around her. "Just wait baby, you'll find out soon enough." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Okay." She said closing her eyes. Mark watched her drift off to sleep. He hoped she liked what he had in store for her.


	42. chapter 42

                                                                         Mark woke Tyger up as they were descending. "Come on baby wake up." Mark said gently shaking her. Tyger sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She smiled up at him. Damn if her smile couldn't light up a whole city Mark thought. "You slept the whole flight sleepy head." Mark teased her. "I was tired you wore me out last night." She said grinning at him. The pilot announced they had landed and could now leave the plane. Mark and Tyger grabbed there carry on bags and left the plane. When Tyger stepped into the terminal, she knew where they were. "Lonepine?" she said. "Yep." Said Mark grinning. He went over to the rental agency and got them a car. "Come on slowpoke." Mark yelled over to her. Tyger followed him trying to figure out what he was up to.

                                                                Scott left the School and headed over to Jade's. He arrived there to find Jade and Danny in the living room playing Monopoly. "Hey Scott." Danny said running over to him. Scott swung him up for a hug. "Can I play with you guys?" he asked Danny. "Sure." Danny  said. Scott sat down on the floor with them and Jade got up and went and got him some coffee. "We just started, so you aint missed nothing." Danny said. Jade came in and handed Scott the coffee. "Thanks baby." Scott said. "Your welcome."  She said bending down to kiss him. "Mmm that was good." He said teasing her. She just laughed and kissed him again. They sat and played for a couple of hours. Danny was laughing at Scott because he lost all his money.  Scott grabbed Danny and started tickling him. "That will teach you to make fun of me boy." He said laughing. Danny squealed and tried to get away. Jade watched them roughhouse with each other. They were so like father and son already. "Guess what we need to do tonight?" Scott said. "What?" Danny asked. "We need to start packing your stuff up so we can start moving you in tomorrow." Scott said. "Okay." Danny said jumping up. "I'm going to go out to the truck I brought you some boxes." Scott said. "Okay." Jade said. Danny got up and followed Scott out to the truck. He stood beside Scott as he unloaded the boxes. "Scott when are you and Mommy getting married?" he asked. Scott bent down beside him. "Well sport we haven't really decided on that yet. You in a hurry?" he asked "I want you to be my daddy." Danny said looking at Scott with those big brown eyes so like his moms. "Well I tell you what sport. Give me a day or two to ask your mom properly and we'll see about getting married. "Yeah all right!" Danny shouted hugging Scott. Truth be told Scott didn't see any reason to wait on getting Married.

                                                                Tyger found herself hiking though the woods, but she didn't mind. She knew they were going to the cabin. She had figured out Mar's surprise even though he hadn't said anything. Two days alone with him in their cabin was the best surprise he could have gave her. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Mark looked over at her and smiled. They came up to the porch and Mark took a key and unlocked the door. It was fall not really cold, but chilly. "I'll make us a fire, why don't you go make us some coffee." He said.  "We didn't bring any." She said. "Oh yeah of little faith, I had supplies delivered here a couple of days ago. Tyger laughed and kissed him. "You thought of everything didn't you?" she asked. "I got everything covered baby." He said. Tyger went and made some coffee and brought them out both a cup to warm up. She sat beside him on the floor and handed him the coffee. "Thanks little girl." He said. "This was a nice surprise Mark, I love this place." She said. "Oh that's not the real surprise." He said grinning. "What is it?" she asked. "Go take you a nice hot bath. I'm going to cook dinner." He said getting up. "Okay, I guess you aint going to tell me till your good and ready." She said. "Your right." He said kissing her on the nose. Tyger just shook her head and headed off to take a bath.

                                                                     Kevin was busy moving his stuff into Dana's. They worked most of the evening to get his stuff moved in. Kevin flopped down on the couch. "Okay that was a job." He said. Dana grinned. "You tired big guy?" she asked. "Yea." He said. "Well you go take a hot bath and I'll give you a nice massage." She said winking at him. Kevin jumped up. "You don't have to tell me twice." He said smiling. He headed fro the bathroom. His phone rang. "Hello." He said. "Hey Kev." Tyger  said. "Hey." He said. "Listen I'm sorry I tricked that address out of you." She said. "Tyger the best thing you can do is to forget about Scott's dad he's a lost cause." Kevin said. "I'm a sucker for lost causes she said. "Okay Tyger I know your going to do what you want, but don't be to disappointed." He said. "I'll be okay. Anyway sorry I tricked you." She said. "It's okay, I should expect that from you anyway ya brat." He said laughing. "Love ya Kev." She said. "Love ya too Kid." He said. Kevin shook his head damn but she was stubborn.

                                                                   Tyger called her dad next. "Hi daddy." She said when he picked up the phone. "Hey baby girl. Where ya at?" he asked. "Montana." She said. She told Scott they were at the cabin where they had been snowed in when she was on the run. "You sound happy." He said. "I am, I love it here." She said. "I'm glad your having a good time baby." He said. "I'll call ya in a couple of days." She said. "Okay bye." He said. Tyger laid back in the hot water and relaxed. She intended to enjoy the next few days of peace.

                                                                      Tyger got out of the bath and put on a short silk blue nightie, she had brought with her. She dried her hair and let it hang loose. She went and set in front of the fire. Mark came in with a tray. He had made them a chicken and pasta salad. He sat down and handed her a glass of wine. "You're going to let me drink?" she said in surprise. "Just one glass." He said smiling. She sipped her wine. "It's good." She said. He picked up the fork and put some of the pasta on it. "Open." He said. She did and he slid the food in her mouth. "Looks and he can cook too." She said grinning. Mark fed her the pasta and then they finished there wine. "I got something for you Tyger." He said. He handed her some papers. She looked at them. "What is this Mark?" she asked. "I bought the cabin and the land around it. "It belongs to us now. We can come here anytime we want. It's ours baby." He said. "Oh Mark that's wonderful." She said throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back. "I'm glad your happy baby." He said. "This is the best surprise you could give me." She said. Mark just smiled the surprises weren't over yet he thought.


	43. chapter 43

                                                                        Mark and Tyger were just finishing washing up the dishes. Mark pulled her into the living room. He went and got a pile of blankets and pillows and fixed them a pallet in front of the fire.  "I thought it would be nice to sleep in front of the fire." Mark said. Tyger smiled. He was being so sweet and thoughtful; this whole day had been perfect. She sat down beside him. "You look very beautiful tonight Tyger." He said. "Thank you." She whispered. He pulled her to sit between his legs and pulled her back against him. Tyger lay there in his arms feeling so secure and happy. Mark rubbed his hands up and down her arms. She turned sideways laying her head against his chest. Mark pushed the hair back from her face. "Tyger set up for a minute." He said.  She sat up and turned to face him. "Honey meeting you changed my life. I truly believe you're my soul mate. I feel like I have been searching for you my whole life. I was scared when I realized how deeply I felt for you, that's why all I did was run from you for a while, those feelings scared me." He took a deep breath and looked at her. He saw she was looking at him with such love. He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I love you so much little girl, I feel like I can't breathe when I'm away from you, then I start again the moment I see you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you please marry me?" he asked looking into her eyes. Tyger heart was in her throat. Tears welled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. "Yes." She said in a husky voice. Mark took her hand and held out a ring. It was beautiful. A thin gold band with diamonds set all the way around it. "Look on the back." He said. She held it up to the light. 'My angel, My love, My Life.' Was engraved on the back. "Oh Mark." She said at a loss for words. He took the ring and slipped it on her finger. "Tyger I hope you don't get mad, but I got our wedding planned. I didn't want to wait. Next Friday I want to Marry you in our home out back in the garden." He said. Tyger smiled though her tears. "You do think of everything don't you?" she asked. "Yes even down to the minister and the flowers and food." He said grinning.  "You aint mad are you?" he asked. "No lurch I aint mad." She said kissing him. Mark gently laid her back on the blankets. He took one finger and ran it down her cheek. His light touch sent shivers down her spine. His finger traveled a path down her throat and then skimming her breast. He bent and kissed her parted lips gently licking and sucking her bottom lip. Tyger eased her tongue out to tease his and pull back again. He smiled at her teasing. He ran his tongue over her lips and caught her tongue and suckled on it causing Tyger to moan. He massaged her stomach with his hand as he kissed her sweet lips. Tyger reached around his neck to cradle his head and pull him down closer to her. She plundered his mouth with her tongue savoring his taste. Mark  pulled away and moved down to her silk cover breasts. He closed his mouth over one nipple suckling over the gown. "Mmmm yea Mark." Tyger moaned. Mark pulled the gown over her head and tossed it to the side. He moved his hand down to her panty covered mound. He fingered her through her panties. "Baby you already so wet for me." He whispered. "Ummm I'm ready for you Mark, give it to me." She groaned. Mark slid her panties down her hips and legs and pulled them off. "Not just yet girl." He said grinning. He moved down between her legs. "I'm still hungry baby." He said. He spread her legs with his hands and lowered his head between her legs. He took two fingers and parted her wet folds. He took his tongue and flicked it over her nub causing Tyger to scream out. He held her down with his other hand. He blew a puff of air over her swollen nub. "Oh God please Mark." She begged.  He ran his tongue down the length of her wet slit causing her to buck her hips. He took her nub in his mouth and suckled on it while he entered her with two fingers. Tyger was moaning and twisting getting close to release. Mark stopped again and pulled back once again blowing warm air on her swollen nub. Tyger was about to go insane from the torturous pleasure he was bestowing on her body. "Mark Please." She cried out needing release.  "Tell me what you want baby?" Mark said. "I need you." She said. "Need me to what?" he asked once again flicking his tongue over her nub. Tyger groaned in frustration. "Just let go baby, it's just you and me, let go." He said. He used his tongue to enter her hot opening. He thrust his tongue in and out of her over and over. He pulled back once more breathing warm air over her quivering center. Tyger was trembling all over her body crying for release.  "Mark!" she cried out.  "Tell me baby." He said flicking her nub once again with his tongue. "I need your hard cock in me right now!" she yelled grabbing his head and pulling him up. "Oh yeah girl, that's what I'm going to give ya." He said. He settled between her legs and  plunged into her wet opening sheathing himself in her tightness. "Oh yeah girl, damn your so tight." He moaned as he slowly worked himself in and out of her quivering center. "Faster Mark." She panted wrapping her legs around his waist. She grabbed his ass trying to urge him to go faster. Mark picked  up his pace slamming hard and fast into her wet center. "Mmmm God yeah little girl, ya so good." He moaned. Tyger felt her release building. She felt the tidal wave of pleasure hit and spread through her whole body. "I'm coming Mark, I'm coming." She whimpered. Tyger had never felt such intense pleasure in her life. Mark watched her face as she came, god she was beautiful. He felt her muscles tightening around his erection and went over the edge himself. "Oh Damn baby, I'm coming." he yelled as he shot his passion deep in her still pumping hard into her. Tyger felt a second wave coming and grabbed mark and held on. Tyger whimpered and cried out again as the pleasure overtook her. Her body trembled so hard she couldn't move.  Mark held her kissing her gently until her breathing slowed down and evened out. Finally she opened her eyes and gazed into his. "Where have you been…." She started. "All my life." He finished. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers. Mark pulled her into his arms and pulled a blanket over them. "I love you." They said at the same time. They both laughed and Mark pulled her closer. Mark laid and watched her as sleep overtook her and thanked his lucky stars for putting her in his path. 


	44. chapter 44

                                                                         Scott and Jade had started early Saturday morning getting Jade and Danny's stuff moved in. Danny had taken Kevin's old room and was having a fine time fixing it the way he wanted. Finally about one o'clock they were done and Scott sent out for pizza. They sat down and ate. "Jade me and Danny got an errand to run." Scott said. Jade raised her brows. "What are you two up to?" Jade asked. "Nothing Scott and Danny said at the same time. Jade laughed. "Okay boys. I think I'll take me a little nap while your gone." She said. Scott got up and kissed her. We will be back in a little while. Danny kissed her to. "Bye Mommy." He said. Jade watched them leave and wondered what they were up to.

                                                                       Scott pulled up in front of the jewelry store and got out. He went around and let Danny out. "All right lets find the right ring for your mom." Scott said. Danny took Scott's hand and they went in. They looked around for a while. "Well what do you think sport." Scott asked. "They all pretty but I like that one." He said pointing to one. Scott looked at it. It was a gold band with a large solitaire diamond. It was beautiful. "Well okay, let's get it." Scott said. He went and got the clerk and paid for it. "Okay now all I have to do is ask her." Scott said. "Don't worry she'll say yes." Danny said. Scott grinned. "Come on let's go home." Scott said.

                                                                          Dana was sitting at the table trying to figure out how she was going to get her wedding planned in a month. Everyone she had called was backed up for months. She was getting a headache. The phone rang and she answered. "Hello." She said. "Hey Dana." Tyger said. "Hey Tyger." Dana said. "What's wrong you sound upset." Tyger said.  "I'll never get a wedding planned in a month. The caterers the planners everyone is backed up for months. I can't even find a minister available on that day." She said frustrated. "I got a plan. What if I told you I have a place a day, a minister and food." Tyger said. "What are you talking about Tyger?" Dana said. Tyger told her about Mark asking her to marry him. "He already got the wedding scheduled." Tyger said laughing. "Were getting married in the morning. You and Kevin can get married that evening at our place." Tyger said. "Are you sure Mark wont mind?" Dana asked. "He doesn't care." Tyger said. "He's a real sweetie as long as we get married he'll be fine." Tyger said laughing. "Tyger you're a life saver." Dana said. "You just get your dress cause it's this Friday coming up." Tyger said. "This Friday?" Dana squealed. Tyger laughed. "Yep." She said. "Okay I got to tell Kevin. I'll call you back later." Dana said. "Okay bye." Tyger said. Dana went to the kitchen where Kevin was fixing them a bite to eat. "Kevin we're getting married this Friday." She said. Kevin looked at her. She explained what Tyger had told her. "That's great baby the sooner the better." He said kissing her. Dana smiled she felt the same way. "I have to get my wedding dress today. "Ill go see if they can't put a rush on it." She said. "Whoa girl, set down and eat first." Kevin said pulling her back. "Okay. I just really need to get it done." She said. Kevin smiled. "Calm down baby." He said.  Dana grinned how could she calm down when she was about to marry the most wonderful man on earth.

                                                            "Mark you don't mind if we kind of share our day with Kev and Dana do you?" she asked. He had heard her conversation with Dana. "Baby I don't care if 50 people get married at our house as long as we're one of them." He said grinning. Tyger hugged him. "You are the sweetest man alive." She said.   "Honey I invited a couple of my buddies from my wrestling days. Glen Jacobs and Jeff Hardy. But other than that it will be small. Is that okay?" he asked. "That's fine. I want to meet your friends." She said. "I got an idea. Grab your jacket; let's take a walk in the woods. We never had a chance to explore around here the last time we were here." Mark said. "Okay, that sounds like fun." Tyger said. 

                                                                 Scott and Danny came in and seen Jade was still napping. "Let's make her a nice lunch and take it to her." Scott said. "Okay, then can we ask her?" Danny said bouncing up and down with excitement. "Yea sport then we'll ask her." Scott said laughing at Danny's excitement. Scott started making a chef salad and put Danny in charge of dumping soup in the pan. Scott heated the soup and Danny arranged French bread and crackers on a plate and set it on the tray. They got everything ready and took it to the bedroom. Scott set the tray down on the table and went over and shook Jade gently. "Wake up sweetness." He said. Jade opened her eyes and smiled up at Scott. "Hey handsome." She said.  Danny came around beside Scott. "We made you lunch Mommy." Danny said. "That was very sweet guys." Jade said setting up. Scott got the fray and set it over her lap. Danny climbed one side of the bed and Scott sat on the other side. "I helped to cook." Danny said. "He sure did and he was a big help." Scott said. Jade kissed Danny. "Your getting to be such a big boy." She said. They all started eating. "This is very good guys, you did a great job, I was starving." She said. Danny beamed with pride. They finished eating and Scott put the tray aside. Danny turned around to face his mother. Jade could see Danny was bouncing with excitement. Scott sat down beside her again. Scott took Jade's hand. We got something we want to ask you?" Scott said. Jade looked at Scott. "I know we have known each other just a short time, but I know how I feel. I love you and I love Danny. Will you marry me? I want us to be a family." He said. Jade was stunned she wasn't expecting this. "Yea mommy marry us." Danny piped in." Jade and Scott both laughed. Scott pulled out the ring and held her hand. "Yes Scott I will marry you." She said softly. Scott slid the ring on her finger. He bent down and kissed her deeply. "Yahooo!" Danny shouted. Scott pulled back and they both smiled at Danny. Danny reached up and hugged and kissed his mother. Scott pulled out the marriage license which he had got some days earlier. "I got a minister who is willing to marry us tomorrow at his church. I don't want to wait." He said. Jade caught her breathe. "What will I wear?" she asked. "I don't care if you wear a potato sack, as long as you marry me." Scott said grinning. Jade smiled. 'Okay I think I have something I can wear, but what about Tyger, she's not here." Jade said. "I'm going to call Tyger. I know she will understand. I don't want to wait and neither does Danny." He said smiling. She looked over at Danny who was grinning and back at Scott. "Okay let's do it." She said. "All right. I got to find some thing to wear. Danny you go in your room and find your good suit and shoes and Scott you call Kevin and Dana and invite them". Jade said getting up. "Yes Maam." Danny and Scott said laughing. Jade watched them go with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening tomorrow she would be Mrs. Scott Hall. She went to find the dress she was looking for. It was a white silk dress she had bought a couple of weeks ago. It had caught her eye. She had intended to wear it to Kevin's and Dana's wedding. She smiled it would come in handy. She found it and some stockings and the shoes to go with it. Now all she had to do was show up tomorrow. She grinned. All her dreams were coming true.

                                                                   Scott called Kevin. "Hey Kev, what you guys doing tomorrow?" Scott asked. "Not much why?" Kevin asked. "Well Me and Jade  are getting married tomorrow and I need a best man." Scott said. "What!" Kevin asked. Scott laughed. He told Kevin about the arrangements. "Damn man and you say I move fast. Sure we'll be there. Congratulations Scotty." Kevin said. "Thanks man. I need to call Tyger. Do you think she will be upset?" Scott asked.  Oh so Scott hadn't talked to Tyger yet which meant he didn't know she was getting married herself Friday. Kevin didn't mention it figuring Tyger wanted to tell him. "I think she will man, just call her and talk to her." Kevin said. "I will, Thanks man. I'll call you later." He said. "Okay bye." Kevin said.

                                                                 Kevin called Dana on her cell she was out getting her dress. "Hey sweetness guess what?" he asked. "What?" she said. "Scott and Jade are getting Married tomorrow." he said. "What?" she said. "I'm serious darlin." He said. "Oh my god, I got to get something to wear." She said.  Kevin laughed. "What about Tyger?" she asked. "He's going to call her and talk to her I think she will understand. Scotty really wants to do this." He said. "I know. I just hope Tyger don't get upset." Dana said. "Me either baby." Kevin said. "Well I'll let you get back to shopping." Kevin said. "Okay bye honey." She said. Kevin hung up and went to find a suit to wear tomorrow. He was worried about how Tyger would react. He just hoped she was ready for this.

                                                               Tyger and Mark were walking hand in hand trough the woods. It was so beautiful here. "I love this place Mark." She said. "Me to. Just think we can come here anytime we want just the two of us." He said smiling. "Mark thank you for buying his place. It's really the greatest gift you could have gave me." She said. Mark stopped and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Let's go back to the cabin." He said. "Okay." She said. She took his hand and started pulling him back toward the cabin.  "Ya seem in a hurry darlin." He said laughing. She stopped and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. "I am. I want you to take me back to the cabin strip my clothes off and put Godzilla there to good use." She said rubbing his crotch suggestively. Mark eyes darkened with passion and he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her through the woods toward the cabin. Tyger laughed. She wondered if she was going to lose her voice from screaming his name all afternoon. 


	45. chapter 45

                                                                        Tyger woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. She glanced over at Mark who was still asleep. She smiled they had wore each other out. She picked up the phone. "Hello." She said sleepily. "Hey baby girl. Did I wake you up?" he asked. "Yea but its okay." She said. "Baby I need to talk to you." Scott said. "Okay what's up?" She said. "Jade and I decided to get married." He said. "Oh you made it official huh?" she said. "Uhh yea, but the thing is were getting married tomorrow." He said. "That was quick." She said. "Well you know me I don't have a lot of patience." He said. "Tyger I hope your okay with this, I mean I know you're out of town. I wish you were here baby, but I don't want to wait. You're not upset with me are you?" he asked. Tyger didn't say anything for a minute. "No I understand daddy, I want you to be happy." She said. "I really wish you were here Tyger." Scott said. "Just take some pictures for me. I bet Danny's excited." She said. "Yea he is. He's bouncing off the walls." Scott said laughing. Tyger smiled imagining Danny's excitement. "I'll call you tomorrow before the wedding. What time are you getting married?" she asked. "Four in the afternoon." He said. "Okay tell Jade and Danny I'll talk to them tomorrow when I call." She said. "Okay baby I love you." Scott said. "I love you too, bye." She said hanging up. Tyger lay back in the bed. Tyger was more than a little hurt that Scott couldn't wait till she got back to get married. She tried her best to not to let her bother her but it did. She let the tears come. She didn't want to be upset, but she couldn't help it. "Tyger what's wrong little girl." Mark asked. "Nothing." She said through her tears. "Tyger, let's not play this game again, tell me what's wrong." he said Pulling her into his arms. She told him about the phone call from Scott. Mark was angry he could understand Scott not wanting to wait, but hell he could wait a couple of days till Tyger got back. Didn't he understand how fragile Tyger's emotions were at times? "I'm sorry baby, I understand why your upset." He said.  He held Tyger as she cried, exhausted she cried herself to sleep. Mark got up and got the phone and tried to get a flight out that would get them home in time for Scott's wedding. But there were no flights out tonight that weren't booked solid. The earliest he could get her home was late Sunday evening which was too late. He hung up the phone in frustration.

                                                                       Kevin phoned Scott. "Hey man give me directions to this church." He said. Scott gave him the directions. "Did you talk to Tyger?" Kevin asked. "Yea she was fine with it." Scott said. "Man this is going to be a busy week what with you getting married tomorrow and me and Dana and Mark and Tyger getting married Friday." Kevin said. "What are you talking about? I haven't heard anything about this." Scott said. "Tyger didn't tell you?" Kevin asked. "No. What's going on?" Scott asked. Kevin told him about Mark and Tyger getting married Friday and how Mark had already had the arrangements made. "Tyger said since everything was all planned me and Dana could just get married there that afternoon." Kevin said. "Why the hell didn't Tyger tell me?" Scott said. "I can't answer that Scotty, are you sure she wasn't upset?" Kevin asked. "Well she didn't act upset but who the hell knows now?" Scott said. "Listen I'll talk to you later." Scott said. "Okay." Kevin said and hung up. Scott went to the kitchen where Jade was and told her what Kevin told him. She frowned. "Why wouldn't Tyger tell you?" She asked. "I don't know. I guess I need to call her." He said.

                                                                     Mark answered Tyger's phone on the first ring. He didn't want her woke up. "Hello." He said. "Hey Mark is Tyger around?" Scott said. "No she's asleep. You know you got that baby so upset she cried herself to sleep. How the hell can you be so selfish Scott?" Mark asked angrily. "What the hell are you talking about? I just talked to her earlier she was fine." Scott said. "Yea well she don't look fine to me, she cried herself to sleep in my arms after telling me you wouldn't wait till she got back to get married. You know Scott she's been through hell she don't need you to make her feel bad all over again." Mark said. Scott was silent, he had been so excited about starting his life with Jade he hadn't really taken into account how Tyger would feel. "Your right Mark I wasn't really thinking about how she felt." Scott said. Scott really didn't want to fight with Mark. "I'll call back later." He said. Mark hung up still angry. What the hell was Scott thinking?

                                                               Scott got off the phone. "What's wrong Scott?" Jade asked. He told her how upset Tyger was and that Mark was pissed as hell. "Honey we can wait. I really think its best. I don't want to do anything to cause a problem between you and Tyger." She said. "Honey I don't know what to do?" he said. "We wait till Tyger gets back. She's your child Scott. We should have never made plans without her." She said. "I guess your right. I was just in a hurry. I want us to be a family." He said kissing her. "We already are. No piece of paper is going to change that. We wait." She said. "I love you beautiful." He said. "I love you too." She said.

                                                                Kevin called Mark and asked him what the hell was going on. Mark told him how hurt Tyger was. "I figured that was it.  Listen I think I got a solution to the problem." Kevin said. "I'm listening." Mark said. Kevin outlined his plan. Mark listened to Kevin. Mark laughed. If we do this can you imagine what a three ring circus it's going to be?" Mark said. "Uhh yea, but it's the perfect solution." Kevin said. "Yea your right call, Scott and run it by him." Mark said. "Okay, I'll have him call you back." Kevin said.  Mark hung up and went to check on Tyger she was lying there awake. "I'm sorry I acted like a baby." She said. "You aren't acting like a baby your hurt." He said picking her up and setting her on his lap. "I want him to be happy." She said. Mark sighed. "I know, He just wasn't thinking that's all, I told him that too." Mark said. "Mark tell me you didn't tell him I was upset?" she said. "Yes I did. You need to stop hiding your feelings from people Tyger." He said. "He's going to be mad at me." She said sadly. "No he's not, he loves you baby. He don't want to hurt you." He said. "Why did you have to say anything Mark?" she said struggling to get out of his lap. "Quit it Tyger." He said letting her go. "No you should have minded your own business! I didn't want him to know I was upset!" she yelled. "Calm down girl." Mark said calmly. "Don't tell me to calm down!" she screamed at him. "Okay Tyger. I'm going to fix dinner. You can be mad if you want to that's up to you. When you calm down come in the kitchen and we'll talk." He said getting up. Tyger was infuriated because he was so calm. She picked up a glass on the nightstand and flung it in his general direction. It hit the wall instead of him and shattered. "Tyger I have a temper too, and you just riled it. Clean up this mess and haul you ass in the living room when you get through." He said in a deadly calm voice. She looked up at him and realized she had acted like an idiot. "Do you understand me Tyger, I don't want to have to come in here and get you." He said. "Yes I understand." She said. Mark turned and walked from the room.

                                                           The phone was ringing and Mark picked it up. "Hello." He said. "Hey Kevin told me what you guys got planned. That will work great." Scott said. "Good Tyger will be happy." He said. He took the phone to Tyger. "It's your dad." He said. He seen she had cleaned the glass up. Tyger took the phone. "Hey baby girl, you should have told me you was upset." He said. "I didn't want to ruin your plans" she said. "Your important to me Tyger, don't ever hide your feelings from me." Scott said. "Me and Kev are going to do the double wedding thing. What ya think?" he asked. "Really you don't mind waiting till Friday?" Tyger asked. "No Baby we don't mind waiting." Scott said. "Thanks daddy I really want us to be together when you get married." She said. "Me too baby." He said. Tyger talked to him a few more minutes about the wedding and she talked to Danny and Jade who seemed happy with the arrangements. She hung up the phone after talking for a while. She looked at the door. Time to face the music she thought.

                                                             Tyger went in the living room. Mark wasn't in there so she went in the kitchen. He was frying some steaks. He looked up and seen her.  He turned the steaks off and went and sat down. "Come here Tyger." He said. She went over to him and sat on his lap. "I'm sorry Mark." She said. "I was just angry." She said. "Tyger you have a right to feel anyway you want to, I'm not trying to control you or tell you what to feel. But you are not going to throw things and throw temper tantrums like a two year old." He said. "I said I was sorry." She said. "I'm sure you are Tyger, however that doesn't change the fact you tried to knock the hell out of me with that glass." He said. She looked at him. "What are you going to do?" she said almost afraid to ask. "I'm going to put you over my knee and spank you." He said calmly. Tyger's eyes got wide. "Mark no…" She started. "Don't argue Tyger, you got this one coming." He said. He stood her up and pulled her face down over his lap. Tyger was too shocked to even think about fighting. Mark held her waist with one hand holding her in place. He lifted her shirt. All that stood between his hand and her bottom was a pair of panties. Mark lifted his hand and brought it down with a hard smack on her bottom. Tyger flinched but didn't cry out. He brought his hand up and down rapidly 6 more times smacking her ass hard. Then he moved down to her lower bottom bringing his hand up and down 6 more times. Tyger was kicking her legs and crying by this time. "That shit hurts Mark!" She said through her tears. Mark raised his hand and gave her two more hard swats. "Oww." She cried out. Mark stopped and picked her up and sat her back on his lap. "I love you Tyger, but don't ever pull that kind of shit with me again." He said. "You love me? You just beat me." She said through her tears. "Tyger I hardly call that a beating." Mark said. "Your mean!" she shouted and jumped up and ran from the room. He heard the bedroom door slam. Mark sighed. He didn't expect that reaction. Mark had always been a dominating man. Hell Tyger seemed to know and accept a certain amount of dominance from him. He never tried to control what she did or what she wore or nothing like that. Hell he loved her sassy personality. The thing he admired most about her was her strength. But there was no doubt that he was the dominant figure in this relationship, hell she even seemed to enjoy his dominance in the bedroom. He couldn't change the kind of man he was. He had thought they was a perfect fit for each others personalities, maybe he was wrong.  Tyger had never acted that way with him before, Hell he couldn't even remember them fighting since they started their relationship. Mark got up and finished dinner. Maybe after she calmed down she would come out and they could talk this over.

                                                                      Tyger lay in the bed crying. She couldn't believe he spanked her. Well yeah she could. Mark had always been a dominant man; it wasn't like she didn't know that. How many times had he told her he would bust her ass if she acted like a brat with him? She had thought he was joking. No that wasn't true either; she had always known he was serious on some level. Mark wasn't the type of man to put up with the way she had acted earlier. She had never acted like that with him before. Tyger realized she loved him. She remembered how sweet and kind and patient he was with her. She realized Mark was the kind of man he was and that was one of the things she loved about him. It secretly thrilled her when Mark took control especially in the bedroom. He had never tried to change her or control what she said or did. Tyger smiled and realized she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.  She would go in and talk to him in a few minutes. She was so exhausted from the emotional roller coaster she had been on today she just wanted to lay here for a few minutes. Tyger fell fast asleep.

                                                                 Mark sat in the living room watching TV. Tyger still hadn't come out yet. Damn she must be really mad. He went and built up the fire. It was chilly tonight. He went and sat back down on the couch and found some news on. He finally drifted off to sleep watching TV.

                                                                  Tyger woke up and looked at the clock. It was 1:00AM. Where the hell was Mark? She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She sat up wondering why Mark hadn't come to bed. Was he still mad at her? She got up and walked in the living room. Mark was asleep in front of the TV. It was chilly, the fire had died down. She went and put several large pieces of wood on the fire and got it blazing again. "Tyger." Mark said. She turned around and looked at him. "Come here baby." He said. She went over to him and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around him. Mark held her against him rubbing her back. "We need to talk." He said. "Tyger it really bothered me when you said I beat you. I would never harm a hair on your head, I love you." He said. "I know, I was just mad." She said. "Tyger I cant change how I am, I know I can be overbearing at times, but I love ya girl." He said. "I love you too Mark. But you know how I am too, I got a bad temper sometimes and I know I can be mouthy." She said. Mark smiled. "I know that. Your mouth don't bother me none. I love the way you are. I love your independence and the way you stand up for yourself. But the way you acted today is not something I would ever put up with; throwing stuff at me when you're mad is not an option. And if you do it again you'll get the same thing ya got today. I'm not saying this to make you mad. I just believe in being honest." He said. Tyger sat there for a minute. "It just shocked me I guess, I didn't think you would do that. I don't know, we have always got along so good. I don't like us fighting. It makes me sick inside." She said hugging him. "Me too baby. The main thing is I don't ever want you to be scared of me. I would never hurt you. I don't want you thinking if you say the wrong thing I'm going to hit you or something, I'm not like that." He said. "I know that. I'm not scared of you Mark." She said kissing him. Mark kissed her back. "I always want us to be able to talk to each other Tyger. It's not good to let anger build up. Let's promise to always be honest with each other and talk about what's bothering us, okay?" Mark said. "Deal." She said kissing his lips softly. Mark picked her up. Let's get to bed. We got a flight home tomorrow." Mark said. "Uhh, have you forgotten I'm going to Florida tomorrow?" she asked. Mark went and laid her in the bed. He got in beside her. "I guess trying to talk you out of this is hopeless." He said. "Yea pretty much." She said. "That's what I thought. Scott's going to be pissed ya know." He said. "I know." She said. "I'm going with ya." Mark said. "Okay." She said cuddling up against his chest. Mark wrapped his arms around her. "What am I going to do with ya girl?" he said laughing. "Love me." She said. Mark pulled her closer. "Already done girl." He said. Tyger smiled and drifted to sleep.


	46. chapter 46

                                                                         Scott was in the kitchen making breakfast. He heard the elevator coming up and looked out to see who it was. "Hey Scotty." Kevin said. Dana steped off behind Kevin. "Hey guys. Want some breakfast?" Scott asked. "Yea sure." Kevin said. "Are you two all ready to be married?" Scott asked. "Yes, I got my dress yesterday and my bridesmaid dress for Tyger's wedding. So I'm ready to go." Dana said. "Good, we're all set on this end. Jade has a dress." Scott said. Dana went into the living room while the guys talked. She rang Tyger's number. "Hello." Tyger said. "Hey Tyger, you okay?" Dana asked. "Yea, I'm fine." She said. "You got your dress for the wedding?" Tyger asked. "Yes, thank goodness. We are all set on this end." She said. "Good." Tyger said. "When are you going to be home?" Dana asked. "Well probably tomorrow or early Tuesday." Tyger said. "I thought you guys would probably come on home since the wedding Friday." Dana said. "I'm going to Florida to see Scott's dad." Tyger said. "Oh yeah I think Kevin mentioned that, he also mentioned it was a bad idea." Dana said. "Well to late I'm at the airport now." Tyger said. "Hey listen you two don't mention this to Scott, that way if things don't work out he don't even have to know about it." Tyger said. "Well I won't, but I can't speak for Kevin. Scott's his best friend. He hasn't said anything yet but who knows." Dana said. "Well if he does he does, not much I can do about it." Tyger said. "Did you and Mark have fun?" Dana asked laughing. "Uhh Huh, we sure did. Well except for yesterday. We had a fight." Tyger said. "What in the world did you two fight about?" You two seem to always get along." Dana said. "I got pissed and threw a glass at his head." Tyger said. "Oh my god Tyger you didn't?" Dana said. She couldn't imagine throwing something at Kevin. And she couldn't imagine what Kevin would do if she did. "Well you know me, and my quick temper." She said. "What did he do?" Dana asked. Tyger laughed. "He lit me up like a Christmas tree." She said. "Are you okay?" Dana asked. "Yea I'm alright. I was mad as hell yesterday though." She said. "I bet." Dana said. "I got to get off here they just called our flight." Tyger said. "Okay call me and let me know how things go." Dana said. "I will.Bye." Tyger said. "Who were you talking to baby?" Kevin asked coming up behind her. Dana turned around. Scott and Kevin were standing there. "Uhh Tyger." She said. "Did she say when she will be home?" Scott asked. "She said either tomorrow or early Tuesday." She said. 'I wonder why she aint coming on home?" Scott asked. Kevin looked uncomfortable. "Who knows?" Dana said. Dana knew Kevin didn't like keeping things from Scott. It was really bothering him. Just then Danny came running from his room. "Morning." He said. "Hey sport." Scott said "I'm hungry." Danny said.  "Come on in the kitchen breakfast is ready." He said. "Where's mommy?" Danny said. "She went to open her shop. She decided to leave you here since you were sleeping." Scott said. "Okay." Danny said. They all sat down at the table to eat.

                                                             Tyger and Mark arrived in Sarasota Florida at 3:00 PM. Tyger was exhausted from all the traveling. Mark rented a car and found them a hotel room. "Tyger our flight out leaves tomorrow at 4:00 PM. So you got till then. But we aint staying no longer. You understand?" he asked. "Yes. I'm going to take a shower and head over to see him now." Tyger said. "Why don't you get some rest? You look like your about to drop." He said. "I'm okay. I want to get this done." She said. Tyger looked at Mark.  "Mark I been kinda dishonest, with myself and you." She said. "What ya mean baby?" he asked pulling her to sit on the bed. "I mean saying I want Scott and his dad to start talking again and to get along. I mean I do want that, but I want to meet him ya know? I mean he's my grandfather, him and Scott's the only family I got. I want him to like me." She said looking down. Mark was afraid this is one hurt he couldn't protect her from. "Baby you know what Scott and Kevin told you about his dad. I don't think he's going to welcome you with open arms." Mark said. Mark put his arm around her. "Baby no matter what happens; remember you got a lot of people who care about you." Mark said. "I know." She said. "I'm going to take a shower. And get going." She said. "Okay. Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. "No, I need to go by my self." She said. "Okay, but take your cell with you and call me." He said. She nodded and went off to take a shower.

                                                                      Tyger came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and jeans and had her hair pulled back in a French braid. Mark was lying on the bed watching TV. "You look pretty as usual." He said smiling. "Thank you." She said coming over and bending to kiss him. "Mmm you taste and smell good too." He said. "Sure you gotta go right now." He asked grinning. "Yea, I do but I'll deal with you later." She said running her tongue around his ear. Mark growled. "That a promise baby." He asked. "Mmm huh." She said licking her lips. "Get out of here before I tear your clothes off girl." He said.  Tyger grinned and blew him a kiss as she left.

                                                                   Tyger pulled up in front of the house and parked the car. It was a nice house in a nice neighborhood. The yard was perfectly kept. It was brick house with shadow box windows that had flowers growing in them. Everything looked too perfect. Scott's dad was obviously a perfectionist. She got out of the car and headed up the walkway. Okay come on Tyger don't chicken out now she told herself. She stopped in front of the door. Before she could back out she rang the bell. She stood there fidgeting when the door opened. Tyger looked up into startling green eyes. She looked at him. He was big like Scott with gray hair. He was built it was obvious he still worked out. She could see the muscles bulging under his t-shirt. She could also see he had tats on both arms. This sure as hell didn't look like nobody's grandpa. "Yes miss what I can do for you?" he asked. Robert looked at the girl; there was something damn familiar about her. "Miss." Robert prompted again when she said nothing.  Tyger looked up at him and figured what the hell.  "I'm your granddaughter." She said.


	47. chapter 47

                                                                         Dana made a chocolate cake and decided to take the guys some over since it was time for lunch. She walked in the school and saw Scott and Kevin sitting by the ring while Danny was playing. "Hey guys, taking a break?" she asked. Kevin got up and gave her a kiss. "Yea, it's lunch time." He said. "Well I made you guys a cake." She said holding it up. "Cake! I want some." Danny said jumping out of the ring. Scott laughed. "Well ask Scott." Dana said. "Can I have some Scott?" Danny said. "Yea I suppose so." He said grinning. "Here Scott take it up and give Danny a piece." Kevin said. Scott took the cake and headed upstairs with Danny. "We'll be up in a minute." Kevin said. Dana turned to look at Kevin she knew what was on his mind. "Dana I feel like I'm lying to Scott. He would have a fit if he knew what Tyger was up to." Kevin said. "I know Kevin. But Tyger asked us not to say anything." Dana said. "Scott's my best friend. I don't think I can keep this up." He said. Dana sighed. "Do what you have to Kevin, I understand. I'm sure Tyger will too.' She said.  "Come on let's go try that cake of yours." Kevin said. Dana followed. She had the feeling Tyger was going to be in major trouble before the day was out.

                                                                        Robert stood there assessing Tyger will cool eyes. "I suppose your one of the many messes he made in his life. If you want money from me girl, you had better have a blood test or a birth certificate." He said coldly. Tyger's eyes narrowed. Why hadn't she listened to Kevin he was right. "Listen here you asshole, if you're insinuating my mother was a slut, your wrong. Her and Scott loved each other! And I don't want a damn thing from you! I have my own business. I don't need a fucking thing you got!" She shouted. "Well I be damned, you are his kid, got his mouth and his attitude." He said. And Mary's eyes he thought to himself as he thought of his beloved wife. "Kevin was right; I should have never come here." She said more to herself as she turned to go back down the walk. "Why did you come here?" he asked. Tyger turned around and sighed. "I came for Scott, he's hurting because of you." She said. She looked own at her feet. "And I wanted to meet you." She said. "Did Scott send you?" he asked. "No He would kill me if he knew where I was at." She said. Robert raised his brow at that. "Well you might as well come in girl." He said. Tyger hesitated a minute and then followed him in. Tyger looked around the inside of the house; it was neat as a pin just like the outside.  The house was decorated to make it feel cozy and homey; it had a woman's touch. Tyger figured he hadn't changed it any since his wife died. Tyger followed him into the kitchen which was decorated in yellow and light blue. "Have a seat." He said pointing to the oak kitchen table. Tyger pulled out the chair and sat down and watched as he made a pot of coffee. He stood there and waited for the coffee to brew and watched her out of the corner of his eye. Damn the more he looked at her the more he saw Mary and Scott. She had those same eyes. The coffee finished and he poured them both a cup and sat down across from her. "So you going to tell me your story?" he asked. "What story?" she asked. "How you came to be and what brought you here. I could sit here all day and peck you with questions, or you could just start at the beginning." He said. Tyger looked down at her coffee cup, it was a story she didn't like telling, it still hurt too much. "Are you sure you want to hear all that?" she asked. "I asked didn't I?" he said. Tyger took a deep breath and began. She told him about Amber and Scott falling in love and how amber's sister had broken them up. She told him about her birth and her mother's death and about her childhood leaving nothing out. She told him about the rape the murder and her aunt framing her and how she was on the run for 3 years until Mark, who was a bounty hunter tracked her down. She told him how Mark had come to believe her and helped clear her and how Mark had helped her find Scott. She also told him how Scott had turned his life around and was now planning on getting married. She stopped talking and finally looked up at him. His face was unreadable. Robert's first thoughts after he heard her story was pretty much the same as Scott's  a horrible guilt that while he had been living his life this child had been going through hell. Then he thought how happy Mary would have been if she had known they had a granddaughter. "So do you and Scott get along?" he asked. For the first time since he met her Tyger smiled. "Yea most of the time, but I think I drive him crazy a lot too." She said. Oh God he thought she has Mary's smile. The kind that would light up a whole room.  "You and this Mark guy together?" he asked. Tyger looked at him in surprise. She had not mentioned that. "How did you know?" she asked. "Your eyes light up when you talk about him." Robert said simply. "Yea we're getting married Friday." She said. "Listen Scott has really turned his life around. Why don't you come to our wedding Friday and see him?" she asked.

                                                               Scott knew something was bothering Kevin, he had been acting weird all day. Danny was taking a nap. Dana had left and Scott figured now was a good time to bring it up. "What's wrong Kev you're as nervous as a cat?" he asked. Kevin looked at his friend and knew he couldn't lie to him. "Scott Tyger is in Florida?" he said. Scott looked at him. "What the hell is she doing there?" he asked. Kevin looked down. "She went to see your dad." He said. "WHAT?" Scott shouted. "Listen she turned on the tears the other night and tricked me into giving her your dad's address. She thinks she can fix everything. You know how Tyger is." Kevin said. "Goddammit Kev how could you just let her do that. You know what an asshole my dad is. He will chew her up and spit her out." He said. "I tried to tell her, but you know how stubborn she can be." He said. Scott picked up his phone and dialed Tyger's number.

                                                                  Tyger picked up her phone. Damn she thought what a time for an interruption. "Hello." She said. "Tyger just what in the hell do you think your doing?" Scott yelled. Robert looked up he could here the yelling on this end. "I guess you talked to Kev." She said. "Dammit Tyger, you know how I feel about this shit, you are way out of line!" He yelled. "Daddy calm down." She said. "Little girl I want to get your ass home now!" he shouted. "daddy…" she began but Scott cut her off. "You are interfering in something that's none of your business! You have really stepped out of line this time! When you get home I'm taking a belt to you girl!" Scott shouted. Robert could here every word of there conversation because Scott was shouting so loud. He seen Tyger turned white when he shouted the last at her. He had had enough. "Give me that phone girl." He demanded. Tyger handed it over to him. "Scott, you damn fool. Stop yelling at that little girl or I'll come up there and whip your ass myself." Robert said in a hard voice. Scott was stunned. He hadn't heard his father's voice in years. Oh that was just great Tyger had already found him. "Boy I know we got our problems, but that don't have nothing to do with her. You don't have any right to tell her she can't see me. If she hadn't come here you would have never told me I had a grandchild would you?" he asked angrily.  "Well so sorry dad if you wasn't on top of my list of people to tell." Scott said sarcastically.  "Same old Scott huh, always got a smart answer." Robert said. "Yeah dad the same old Scott, a failure and a loser in your eyes." Scott said bitterly. Robert closed his eyes why did it always have to be like this between him and Scott. "Don't worry Scott, I'll send your girl back home to you." He said and hung up. Tyger watched the exchange sadly. She had hoped Scott and his dad could work things out but she didn't know there was so much bitterness between them. Robert looked over at Tyger wishing he could get to know her, but it would do nothing but cause trouble with all the animosity between him and Scott. "Go home to your daddy girl." He said. Tyger looked at him sadly. "Ya know before I found Scott I never had no family or no one to give a shit about me. Life is to short to turn your back on family. I want ya to come to my wedding." She wrote down her address and put it on the table. "You are family. I want to get to know you. And believe it or not Scott loves you he's just hurting. He's just afraid to show it cause he thinks your going to reject him again." She said. "How did you get so smart little girl? And how the hell you get a name like Tyger?" he asked. Tyger just grinned and shrugged. "Think about what I said. I will be back to see you." She said turning to go. "Tyger." Robert said. She turned to look at him. "Your grandmother would have liked you." He said. Tyger gave him a smile and turned and left. Robert watched her leave. Funny Robert he told himself how one moment in time can change your whole life.


	48. chapter 48

                                                                        Scott was angry. He paced back and forth trying to calm down. How could Tyger go behind his back like that? He didn't want anything to do with that old man and he didn't want Tyger around him either. "Scott calm down." Kevin said.  "Calm down, how I am supposed to calm down. Everybody going behind my back like this." Scott said. "Tyger was trying to help you not hurt you and you know that." Kevin said. "Bringing that jerk back in my life is not helping me. And he has no right to even see her. He couldn't even be a decent Father, now he wants to play grandpa. I don't think so. Tyger's my kid and he aint going to fuck her up like he did me." Scott said. "You sound a little jealous Scott. I take it your dad didn't chew her up and spit her out as you put it. Maybe he even was warming up to her. That pisses you off doesn't it?" Kevin asked. Scott just stared at him. "Listen if you don't want anything to do with your father, that's you business. I understand. I was there remember. We have been best friends our whole life. Your dad was a complete ass and a crappy father. But if Tyger wants to have a relationship with him there's nothing you can do about it. That's her decision." Kevin said. Scott sighed. "I need a drink." He said. Kevin pushed Scott against the wall and held him there. "Don't even start Scott; I'm not going to let you ruin everything you worked for. You let that old man prove himself right once again. No drinking. You know you can't even handle one drink." Kevin said. Scott struggled trying to push Kevin off of him. "Scotty I'll beat the hell out of you if I have to." Kevin said. Scott stopped struggling. He knew Kev was right. Damn one conversation with that old man and he was ready to hit the bottle again. "I'm okay, let me go." He said. Kevin released him. Scott ran his hand through his hair. "I can't even deal with that man without wanting to drink. That's why I can't be around him." Scott said. Kevin nodded. "Your going to have to deal with Tyger though. You were really hard on her ya know?" Kevin said. "I know." Scott said "I'll talk to her tomorrow when she gets home." Scott said.

                                                                       Tyger walked in the hotel room. Mark was sitting at the table eating. "Just in time, come on and eat." He said. Tyger went and sat down. "I'm not hungry." She said. Mark set his fork down. "Come here." He said. Tyger went and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Didn't go so good huh?" he asked. "No." she said. She told him how Scott had called and went off the deep end. "Kev must have told him." She said. "Well baby, you knew he was going to be pissed." Mark said. "I know. I didn't know he was going to go nuts though." She said. "He didn't mean what he said. You know that." Mark said. Tyger sniffed as tears came into her eyes. "He said he was going to beat me." She said. "Oh honey, Scott aint going to beat you. You know that." He said. "Why cant things ever go smooth?" she asked. "Let me tell you a little secret darlin. Life is hardly ever smooth. You have to grab onto the good times and enjoy them while there happening. That's what helps you get through the rough times." Mark said. "Just remember all the good times you and Scott have had. Aint nothing going to change that. Scott loves you. You just got one of them rough spots to get through and you will." Mark said. Tyger looked up at Mark. "You are the smartest person I know Mark." She said smiling through her tears. "That's my girl." He said kissing her. "Now sit down there and eat." He said smiling. "Yes sir." She said grinning.

                                                                   Jade looked over at Scott. He had been moody all evening. She had finally got Danny to bed and was hoping to talk to Scott about what was bothering him. Scott was sitting back on the couch watching TV. Jade went over and sat beside him. "Scott is everything all right?" she asked. "Yea." He said. Okay so the direct approach wasn't getting her no where. "Are you sure honey you seem upset?" Jade said. "I said I was fine! Now drop it!" Scott said loudly. Jade's first reaction was to tell him to go to hell. But she stopped. He was really upset she could see that. She got up and turned off the lights and the TV. "What are ya doing?" he asked. She went over and took his hand. He looked up at her questioningly. She just pulled his hand. He shrugged and got up and followed her to the bedroom. She closed the door behind them. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him. She pushed him to the bed. "Lay down on your stomach." She said. Scott did as she said. She straddled his hips and started rubbing his back. God this feels good Scott thought.  Jade continued to rub and knead his knotted muscles. Scott groaned damn it felt good. He was starting to relax under her touch. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Jade." Scott said. "Turn over." Jade said.  Scott turned over with Jade still straddling his hips. Jade looked into his dark eyes. "Your forgiven." She said. Jade got up and removed her clothes. Then she caught the waistband of Scott's sweatpants and pulled them down his legs and off. Scott watched her, his eyes clouded with passion.  Jade once again straddled his hips rubbing herself against his straining erection. Scott groaned and grabbed her hips to still her. "You keep that up it will be over before it starts." He said. Jade raised herself up over his erection and impaled herself on it yelling out as she did. "Oh yeah Jade that's it baby." Scott moaned as she rode him. Scott thrust his hips to meet hers as she moved up and down on him. "Oh Scott baby, you feel so good in me." She moaned. There movements picked up speed as they both moved toward ecstasy. "Mmmm, Uhhh, Oh Scott." Jade whimpered. "That's it baby, Come for me." Scott said. "OH God Scott, I'm coming!" Jade moaned. "Me too baby." He groaned. They both reached there bliss together. Scott pumped his hot seed into her warm wet center trembling from the force of it. Scott lay there holding her while both there bodies trembled from release. Jade lifted her head and kissed Scott on the lips. Scott looked up at her. God he loved her. She rolled off him to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Now would you please tell me what's wrong?" Jade asked. Scott looked at her. He told her what had happened between him and Tyger today. "I'm sorry Scott, I didn't realize you and your dad had problems like that." She said. "I feel so betrayed by Tyger. I now she didn't mean it like that. I just feel like I'm not enough for her she had to go looking for more." Scott said. "Scott you know that's not true, Tyger adores you honey. It's perfectly normal for her to want to meet her grandfather." Jade said. " I know that but there's nothing normal about me and my dad's relationship. I just don't want her getting hurt by him. Plus the fact I can't deal with him at all. If Kev hadn't been here today I think I would have taken a drink." He said. Jade reached up and caressed his face. "But you didn't did you?" she said. "No." he said. "Scott the best thing may be to deal with your father. Either work things out or cut him lose for good, but this pain your in is eating you up, it will destroy you eventually if you don't deal with it." She said. "I know your right. After our wedding and things settle down. I'm going to see my dad. I'm going to deal with this once and for all either finish it or resolve it." He said. Jade kissed him. "I'll be here for you Scott no matter what." Jade said. "I love you beautiful. As long as I have you nothing seems that bad." Scott said. Jade snuggled into his arms and drifted to sleep.

                                                                    Tyger was up early getting her stuff packed up. She called room service and ordered some breakfast. Mark woke up and saw Tyger packing up there stuff. "Get up sleepy head; I changed our flight to an early one. We got two hours to get to the airport." She said. Mark got up and went over to her. "Hey don't I even get a good morning kiss before you start barking orders." he said. Tyger's expression softened. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly. 'That's better." He said smiling. She handed him some clothes. "Now go get your shower, breakfast is on the way up." She said. "Okay bossy." He said. Tyger watched him walk to the bathroom. Damn that was on sexy man. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "hello." She said. "Tyger it's Kev." Kevin said. "Hey Kev." She said. "I'm sorry I told Scott about all this shit, but I couldn't lie to him." Kevin said. "I understand Kev." She said. "Well you need to get home this is really affecting your dad. I'm worried about him." Kev said. "I'll be home this afternoon." She said. "You know Tyger you might just want to leave well enough alone. Scott wanted to take a drink yesterday, he didn't but this shit with his dad makes him like that. I mean Scott aint had a drink in close to a year now and then you bring all this shit up with his dad and he's ready to hit the bottle. I know your trying to help, but you aint helping Tyger." He said. Tyger felt a wave of guilt pass over her. God Scott was doing so good and she could have fucked it all up. "I'm sorry Kevin." She said her voice trembling. When she realized what could have happened it hit her really hard. All Scott's hard work could have been down the drain because she thought she knew what was best. :Tyger honey, I'm not trying to come down on you. I just want you to realize how much this affects him before you start trying to get those two back together. This aint something you can fix. The only ones who can fix it is Scott and his dad, that's up to them." Kevin said. "I wont do nothing else Kev. I didn't know things were so bad between them before I started all this." She said. "Honey just come home and lets forget about all this." He said. "I am." She said. "Okay I'll talk to you later today." He said. "bye." She said. Room service knocked at the door and she let them in. She put the food on the table and poured herself some coffee. Mark came out and set down and grabbed his plate. "Who was that on the phone?" he asked. "Kev." She said. He looked at Tyger she looked upset. "What's up?" he asked. "kev said that Scott almost took a drink yesterday because of all this shit. This is all my fault." She said. "Tyger you cant blame yourself for all this. You were trying to help. But next time just think before you just jump into these things. Everything you do has consequences." Mark said. Tyger nodded. She was learning that and the hard way. She vowed she would think long and hard before she made decisions that affected other people again. "Now set down and eat." He said. Tyger sat down and ate a little, but her appetite was gone. Mark put his hand over hers. "Little one stop beating your self up. You've learned a valuable lesson, now let it go." He said gently. "I need to see my dad." She said. "That's our first stop when we get home, okay?" he said. "Okay." She said. "Now let's get to the airport." Mark said.


	49. chapter 49

                                                                          Kevin got dressed and went to the kitchen. "Good morning baby." He said to Dana. "Morning." She said. "Something wrong?" he asked. She looked preoccupied. "I heard you talking to Tyger. I think you were way to hard on her. You sounded like you were blaming her for all this." Dana said.  "Dana Tyger has to take responsibility for this mess. She should never got in the middle of this. Scott's doing to good to have a setback now." He said. "You act like it Tyger's fault that Scott's an alcoholic. If he decides to take a drink, that's his choice. You put the responsibility for his actions on Tyger, that's not fair." She said hotly. "Listen Dana you need to stay out of this it don't have anything to do with you." He said hotly. "Oh it doesn't? I thought we were getting married and Tyger is my best friend that makes it my business!" she shouted at him. Kevin was getting angry he figured the best thing to do was get out of here and go to work. "You got a very shitty attitude Dana." He said and turned and left. "I got a very shitty attitude? Look in the mirror!" she shouted at the closed door. Dana plopped down at the kitchen table. She couldn't believe they had just yelled at each other. But she thought Kevin was being really unfair to Tyger. She wasn't going to back down on that.

                                                                   Kevin slammed the door as he walked into the school. Scott raised his brow. "What crawled up your ass man?" Scott asked. Kevin didn't say anything. "Well bro come on. I've cried on your shoulder enough." Scott said. "Me and Dana got into it." Kevin said. "What the perfect couple? What about?" Scott asked. "Tyger." He said. Scott frowned. "What about Tyger?" he asked. "I called Tyger and told her she needed to lay off with your dad. That her opening this shit up caused you almost start drinking again. Dana got pissed, said I was blaming Tyger for something that she had no control over. We got into it pretty good." Kevin said. "Dana's right. I'm an alcoholic. If I drink that's nothing to do with Tyger. You shouldn't have laid that on her Kev. Tyger has enough hang-ups without you making my problems her fault." He said. "I just wanted her to leave the old man alone, I figured she would if she knew how bad it affected you." He said. "This is not good Kev. I know you meant well, but let me handle Tyger, okay?" he said. "Sorry man, I was just trying to help." Kevin said. "I know, but I got to deal with this mess myself. I want you stop worrying about me, okay?" he said. "Okay, I'll try, years of habit Scotty." He said grinning. "Lets get to work, then take your ass home at lunch and apologize to Dana." Scott said. Kevin grinned. "That probably would be a good idea." He said. Scott laughed and slapped Kevin on his back. "Come on ya idiot." He said.

                                                        Kevin walked through the door. He looked around but didn't see Dana anywhere. He went into her study and there she was typing away on her computer. He walked up behind her and started rubbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry I acted like a dick this morning baby." He said. Dana turned around. "Forgive me?" he asked. "Yes." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I yelled too." She said. Kevin pulled her into his arms. "I don't like fighting with you sweet thing." He said. "Me either." Dana said. "I tell you what I do like." He said and bent to whisper in her ear. "I like licking that sweet pussy till you scream my name." He whispered in her ear. Dana blushed blood red. "Kevin!" she said hitting his arm. Kevin burst out laughing. He swept Dana up in his arms and carried her off to the bedroom.

                                                              Tyger was tired as hell and never wanted to see another airplane as long as she lived. Mark carried there bags in the house. "I'm taking a shower and I'm heading over to see daddy." She said. "Okay. I'll get our stuff washed while your gone." He said. "You're not going with me?" she asked.  "No, you need to handle this on your own." He said. Tyger looked down she really wanted Mark to come with her. Mark lifted her chin with his hand. "Baby you can deal with this without me. Just remember what I told you, okay." He said. "Okay." Tyger said. Mark gave her a kiss. "Now get moving." He said. She headed upstairs to shower.

                                                                    Tyger looked at the time. It was 5:00 Pm. She knew Scott was probably there. She was nervous as hell. Scott was so mad the last time he had talked to her and he hadn't called back. Maybe he was still mad. Maybe he never wanted to see her again. She had herself worked up real good by the time she pulled into the School. She got out of the jeep and walked in the front doors. Scott was down by the ring putting his shoes on. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. Scott looked up and seen her. He stood up. "Come on Tyger we need to have a talk." He said. Tyger followed behind him. She was worried. He didn't look real happy to see her. They went into his office and Scott sat down on the couch. Tyger bit her lip. Why wasn't he saying anything? "Sit down Tyger." He said.  Tyger sat down. He still didn't say anything. Tyger couldn't stand it a minute longer. "Daddy I'm sorry. I won't ever see him again. I promise." She said. Scott looked at her. She looked like she was losing it. "Tyger calm down. Why would you promise that." He said. "Because I don't want you to be mad at me. I can't stand it. And I don't want you to start drinking again." She said her voice breaking. Scott looked at her. She was still just a little girl insecure in his love always wondering if he was going to take it back if she did something to make him mad. Scott pulled Tyger in his arms. "Baby girl, I will love you no matter what you do. If you want to see him that's up to you. I was just mad the other day. I'm not mad at you.  Theirs a lot of issues between me and my dad that have nothing to do with you. Truthfully I don't want you around him. But that's your decision, not mine. And no one can make me drink but me." Scott said.  "This whole thing is my fault." She said. "No it's not. You stop thinking that right now. All I ask from now on is honesty, no sneaking around. Okay?" he said. 'Okay. I guess I need to tell you I invited him to my wedding, but I don't think he will come." She said. "Well if he does, I will deal with it okay?" Scott said. "Okay." She said. "By the way I got to ask you something?"  Tyger asked. "What is it baby?" Scott asked. "Will you walk me down the isle Friday?" she asked. Scott looked into her brown eyes so like his. God did she realize how much he loved her. He kissed her on her forehead. "Try and stop me." He said. Tyger smiled up at him. Scott hugged her. "Okay you aint in a hurry are you?" he asked. "No." she said. "Danny wants to see you can you come up for a while?" he asked. "Yea and that reminds me I got something for him. It's in my jeep. Go on up. I'll be up in a minute." She said.  "Okay." Scott said standing up. Tyger headed out to her jeep. 

                                                                 Scott walked off the elevator. Danny came running over. "Is Tyger here yet?" he asked.  'Yea she will be up in a minute." Scott said. "Yeah!" Danny yelled. Jade came over. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "Yea we're fine. We had a good talk." Scott said kissing Jade. "Good." She said. Tyger walked in carrying a big box. "Tyger !" Danny yelled running over to her. Tyger sat the box down and gave him a hug. "I got something for you." She said. "What is it?" he asked jumping up and down. "Well I noticed your video game deprived, So I got you a play station 2." She said. "Oh boy! Thanks Tyger!" he said jumping around. Scott and Jade grinned as they watched him. "Come on I'll hook it up for you and play some games with you." She said. Danny followed her over to the TV and squealed as he looked at the games Tyger got him. "Look Mommy, wrestling and Skateboarding." He said happily. "Yea I see." She said smiling. "Tyger can you stay for dinner?" Jade asked. "Yea sure." She said. Tyger went over to the stereo to put on a CD. "Tyger, none of that Eminem in front of Danny." Scott warned. "Oh daddy." Tyger moaned rolling her eyes. "I'm not a baby." Danny said. "Tyger." Scott said in a warning voice. "Oh okay." She said taking the CD out. "I'll get you the edited version Danny." She said. "Tyger no you won't." Scott said. "Oh jeez, okay." She said sighing. She went over and she and Danny started playing a wrestling game. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour kids." Jade said. "Okay." Danny and Tyger said at the same time. Scott stood watching Danny and Tyger. Happiness settled around his heart. This was his family.


	50. chapter 50

                                                                         "I'm going to put you in a choke slam!" Tyger yelled. "No way!" Danny hollered back. Scott laughed as he watched the two of them playing the video game. Tyger looked like a kid herself sitting there in jeans and t-shirt with her hair in braids. "Come on you two. It's time to eat." Scott said. They groaned at the same time. "Come on just 5 more minutes and I'll have him whipped." Tyger said. "Come on Scott can we keep playing?" Danny said. Scott started counting. "5…..4…" He said.  Tyger scrambled over and switched off the game. "Come on Danny." She said grabbing his hand. They scooted into the dining room as Scott got to one. "That's better." Scott said sitting down. Tyger told them about Mark buying the cabin and about Montana while they ate. "It sounds very romantic." Jade said. "It is, I love the cabin and I love it there. I'm thrilled I can go visit anytime I want to now." She said. "Can I go with you sometime Tyger?" Danny asked. "Yea sure, if it's alright with your mom." She said. "Well if Tyger don't mind taking you. I don't see why not." Jade said. "When?" Danny asked. "Well plan something in a couple of months, after Christmas. Okay?" she said. "Okay." Danny said. They got through eating. "Can we go play the game again?" Danny asked. "Let me help your mom with the dishes and we can play some more." Tyger said. "Okay." Danny said running into the living room. Jade and Tyger cleaned up the kitchen while they chatted about the wedding. "I'm really nervous." Jade said. "I really love your dad, but we haven't known each other that long." Jade said. Tyger turned to look at her. "He loves you, I mean really loves you. With him it's for keeps. He doesn't love easy but when he does its forever." Tyger said. Jade nodded. "That's pretty much what he told me." Jade said. "Are you nervous?" Jade asked. "No. I can't wait. It's like I been waiting for him forever, like something was missing till I met him. When we get married it will be like my soul has finally found its home." Tyger laughed. "That's sounds really sappy doesn't it?" she said. "No. Its sounds really beautiful." Jade said smiling. "Tyger." Danny called. "Let me go and play with him. I got to get home in a while." She said. Tyger played with him for an hour and then told him she had to go. "I wanna play some more." He said. "I'll come back and play with you in a couple of days. That will give you time to practice." She said. "Okay. You promise?" he asked. "Yep. I promise." She said giving him a hug. Tyger got up and gave Scott a hug. "See ya." She said. Scott kissed her. "Bye Jade, thanks for dinner." She said. "You're welcome Tyger." Jade said. Scott watched her leave not wanting her to go. He realized she was grown, but he wished she stayed here with them.  Jade came up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's really hard for you to let her go." She said. "Yea. I wish I could go back and make her little again and have the chance to raise her." He said. "I know Scott." She said kissing him. Scott looked down at Jade. Thank god he had found her. She made life worth living.

                                                                        Tyger got home tired and ready for bed. She dint see Mark anywhere and figured he was in bed already. She went to there bedroom and there he was sound asleep. Tyger smiled. She never got over the need to just watch him. He was so beautiful. She pulled off her clothes and climbed in beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Mark stirred. "Hey little girl." He said sleepily. "hey." She said kissing him. "How did everything go?" he asked. "great." She said.  She told him about the talk her and Scott had. "That's great baby. I'm glad everything is okay." He said. "I love you." She said. "I love you too little girl." He said.

                                                                        Before Tyger knew it Thursday had rolled around. The decorators were here this morning fixing the house and Garden up for the wedding. Everything was going as planned. "Honey can you stay here today? I need to run down to work fro a couple of hours." Mark asked. "Yea, I'll hang around here today and make sure everything goes as planned." She said. "Okay baby." He said kissing her goodbye. Tyger couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was living for the moment to be Mark's wife.

                                                                     Tyger answered the door. It was Dana and she was nervous wreck. " I hope everything goes as planned Tyger." Dana said as she steeped in the door. "Calm down Dana. We got everything under control. Come look at the garden it's beautiful." Tyger said. They walked out and Dana's breathe was taken away. There was a trellis and a gazebo set up where they would get married. It was interwoven with roses. It was beautiful. There was a tent set up with a buffet table. "Oh Tyger it looks great. I'm so excited." Dana said smiling. "How are you staying so calm?" Dana asked. "This is the moment I'm living for." Tyger said simply. Dana hugged Tyger. "I'm so glad were friends Tyger." She said. "Me too." Tyger said  The door bell rang. "What now?" Tyger said. Dana and Tyger went to answer the door. Tyger opened the door. There stood the most mismatched pair she had ever seen. She knew who they were immediately. One was large about 7" feet with brown curly hair and beautiful hazel eyes. The other shorter with blonde straight hair hanging down and green eyes warm and friendly looking. "Hey Glen, hi Jeff, come on in." Tyger said. "I see our reputation precedes us." Jeff said smiling. Tyger grinned. "I swear I've hear nothing but good things." She said smiling. They stepped in the door. "Who is this beautiful lady?" Glen asked of Dana. Dana blushed and looked down.  "This is Dana Prescott." She said. "Dana this is Jeff Hardy and Glen Jacobs." Tyger introduced. "Hello beautiful." Jeff said. Tyger raised her brow. "She's marrying Kevin tomorrow." She said. Jeff sighed. "These guys always get all the good ones." He said grinning. "Come on in you guys want something to drink?" she asked. "Beer." They both said at the same time. "Come on in the kitchen." She said. They followed her and Dana in the kitchen. She gave them a beer and they all sat down. "Aren't you guys having one?" Jeff asked. "I'm not old enough to drink and Dana don't drink." She said. "One little beer aint going to hurt you." Jeff said. "It will if Mark catches me drinking." Tyger said laughing. "If Mark gives you any problems let me know I'll beat his ass." Glen said smiling.  "Yea it aint too late. You can always go out with me." Jeff said. Tyger just laughed. " Sorry theres only one man for me." Tyger said. Damn thought Jeff Mark is a lucky man. " Tyger if you don't mind. I'm going to run down to see Mark's Harley shop." Glen said. "Sure, he said you were going to run down to see him." she said. "What about you Jeff?" Glen asked. "No way. I'm staying with the ladies." He said grinning. "Okay, I'll see you guys later." He said leaving. "Come on Jeff let's go put on some CD's in the den." Tyger said. "I'm there." Jeff said. "Come on Dana." Tyger said. Dana followed them to the den and watched as Tyger started dancing to some Nelly tunes. Jeff hopped up and started dancing with her. Dana grinned and jumped up and joined them. Hell she needed to get her mind off her nervousness anyway.


	51. chapter 51

                                                                        When Mark and Glen came home they had Kevin and Scott with them. They found Tyger and Dana in the den with Jeff listening to music really loud. "Oh God. This music makes me crazy." Kevin said rolling his eyes. Mark just laughed. "You get used to it after a while." Mark said. Glen was laughing. "HEY TURN IT DOWN!" Scott yelled. Tyger looked up and grinned. She turned the music down. She ran over and gave Scott a hug. "Hey daddy." She said. "You're going to go deaf." Scott said. "Oh daddy." She said rolling her eyes. Kevin hugged Dana. "Hey baby." He said kissing her. "Well looks like you've been keeping Jeff entertained." Mark said. "Yea, he's cool. He said he would dye my hair for me sometime." Tyger said. "Oh Lord help us." Mark said laughing. "Don't worry after the wedding." She said. Jeff grinned. "Hey I for one think she would look cute with purple and green hair." Jeff said. "Thanks Jeffy." She said kissing his cheek. "Uhh daddy. Can I stay with you tonight?" Tyger asked. "Yea sure baby." Scott said. "Excuse me?" Mark said. Kevin and Scott looked at him like he was dumb. "Don't feel bad Mark. I have been kicked out for the night too. I'm staying with Scott too." Kevin said. "Yea Jade is staying at her place too." Scott said. Mark still looked confused. "Ya know man; you can't be with the bride until the wedding." Scott said. "That's stupid. I don't like that one bit." Mark said giving Tyger look. "Well like it or not Mark it's a tradition and we're not breaking it." Tyger said firmly. Jeff and Glen were laughing there ass off at the look on Mark's face. Mark pulled her close to him. "You'll pay for this torture later, little girl." He whispered in her ear. Tyger ran over behind her dad laughing. "Daddy I think he just threatened me." She said pointing at Mark. Scott laughed. "Well we better get you out of here before he makes good on it." Scott said. "My stuff is packed will you put it in my jeep?" she asked Scott. Scott picked up her bag by the door. "Damn Tyger how long ya staying?" asked Scott when he felt how heavy it was. "Well I had to bring my CD's and stuff." Tyger said. "Oh no." Kevin moaned. Everyone laughed. Tyger went over and jumped in Mark's arms. He pulled her up face to face and kissed her gently. "I'll see ya tomorrow Lurch, at 11:00 am sharp." Tyger said. "Count on it." He said kissing her once more. "I got to go too." Dana said. Kevin kissed her. "Baby I love you." He said. "I love you too, see you tomorrow." Dana said. Tyger ran over and gave Jeff a hug. "See ya tomorrow." She said. "Okay sunshine." He said. "Why did you call her sunshine?" Mark asked. "Cause her smile is just like a ray of sunshine." Jeff said. Mark smiled. "That it is Jeff, your right." Mark said. "Bye Glen." She called to the big man. "Bye darling." Glen said. "I can see why you fell in love with her, there's something special about her." Glen told Mark. Mark nodded. "There sure is." He said watching her go.

                                                                        Scott pulled in behind Tyger. He came over and grabbed her stuff for her. "Thanks Daddy." She said. Kevin came driving up and got out of his truck. "Just like old times guys, just the three of us." Kevin said.   "Yep said Tyger linking her arms through there's. "So what are we going to do?" Kevin asked.  "Well I thought I would throw on some rap Cd's what ya think?" Tyger asked. Kevin picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I don't think so little lady." Kevin said. 'Kev, I was just kidding. Put me down." She said laughing. "No way, in fact I think I'll lock you in a closet for the night." He said tickling her. "Kev stop!" She cried out. Scott laughed at them. "I promise no rap tonight!" she said out of breath. "Promise?" Kevin said. "Yes." She squealed as he tickled her again. "Okay if you're good, I let you down."Kevin said laughing. "Okay I'll be good." She said giggling. Kevin sat her down. "You're a big bully." She said smiling. "Yea I know." Kevin said smiling. "Okay guys I'm starving what are we having for dinner?" Scott said as they walked in the school. "Pizza. We'll order out." Tyger said. Scott picked up his cell and dialed the number. "Thin crust extra cheese and pepperoni." Tyger yelled out. "Thick crust with the works." Kevin said. "I guess we'll need two then." Scott said rolling his eyes. Tyger smiled and impulsively hugged Scott it felt good to be home with him.

 Scott and Kevin and Tyger sat on the floor watching a movie and eating pizza. Tyger stretched out on the floor. "I'm full." She said. Scott got up and took the boxes and plates in the kitchen. "Hey Tyger, here sing us something." Scott said carrying the old guitar she used to play on. She sat up. "Okay let me think a minute." She said. "No rap." Kevin said. Tyger just rolled her eyes. She started playing a tune and grinned at them.

I Got Rice cooking in the microwave

Got a three day beard I don't plan to shave

And its a goofy thing but I just gotta say

Hey I'm doing alright.

Yeah I think I'll make me some homemade soup

Feelin' pretty good and that's the truth 

It's neither drink nor drug induced

No Im just doin' alright

And it's a great day to be alive

I know the suns still shinin' when I close my eyes

There's some hard times in the neigborhood

But why can't every day be just this good? 

It's been 15 years since I left home

Said good luck to every seed I'd sown,

Give it my best and then I left it alone

Ohhh I hope their doin' alright.

Now I look in the mirror and what do I see?

A lone wolf there ... starin' back at me,

Long in the tooth but harmless as can be,

Lord I guess he's doin' alright

And it's a great day to be alive

I know the suns still shinin' when I close my eyes

There's some hard times in the neigborhood

But why can't every day be just this good? 

Sometimes its lonely

Sometimes its only me and 

The shadows that fill this room,

Sometimes I'm fallin' desperately callin' 

Howlin' at the moon

Ahhhwwoooooo! Ahhhwooooooo!

Well I might go get me a new tattoo or

Take my old Harley for a three day cruise

Might even grow me a fu man chu...

Ahhhwwoooooo! Ahhhwooooooo!

And it's a great day to be alive

I know the suns still shinin' when I close my eyes

There's some hard times in the neigborhood

But why can't every day be just this good? 

And it's a great day to be alive

I know the sun's still shinin' when I close my eyes

There's some hard times in the neigborhood

But why can't every day be just this good?

Tyger grinned as she finished the song. "Sort of reminds me of my three favorite guys she said laughing. "That's was cute honey. You know you got real talent." Scott said. "It's just for fun." Tyger said. "Well short stuff you could make a fortune on that voice." Kevin said. Tyger smiled at him. "Well guys are you two ready to be married tomorrow, no last minute jitters?" Kevin asked. "No." Scott and Tyger said at the same time. They laughed. "Truthfully I can't wait." Tyger said. "Me either." Said Scott. "I have to agree with you two, I cant wait to make Dana my wife." Kevin said.  "Yea I'd pretty much say we all got it bad." Tyger said laughing.   "Tyger I just want you to know Married or not, your still my baby. If you ever need me for anything I'm here. Okay?" Scott said. Tyger hugged him and lay against his shoulder.  "Thanks daddy, I know that." She said. "Same goes for me short stuff. I love you like you're my own kid; I'm here for you always." Kevin said. She reached over and kissed Kevin. "I love you to Kev. You and my dad mean the world to me." She said. Scott got up and went to get them some sodas. Tyger lay down with her head on Kevin's chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. Kevin stroked her hair. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm finally getting what I want and it sort of scares me." Tyger said. "I know short stuff, I feel the same way. When you get everything you have always wanted where do ya go from there." Kevin said. "Yea exactly. I guess its fear of the unknown ya know." Tyger said. "It's only going to get better Tyger." Kevin said. She hugged him tight for a moment. "Thanks Kev." She said. Kevin bent down and kissed her head. Scott came in and smiled at the picture the two of them made. "Well I guess she won't be needing a soda. She's fast asleep." Scott said. Kevin looked down. Poor baby was exhausted he thought. "Put you baby to bed." Kevin said. Scott bent down and picked her up. He carried her to her old room and tucked her in bed. "Goodnight baby girl." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Scott watched her sleep for a few minutes. We all start a new adventure tomorrow he thought.                                                               


	52. chapter 52

                                                                        Tyger jumped out of bed when she seen what time it was. It was 8:00AM and she was getting married at 11:00. She couldn't believe she had over slept. She jumped in the shower and rushed out. Damn how could this happen. When she ran into the living room all was quite. The guys must still be asleep. "GUYS WAKE UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Two seconds later they came stumbling into the living room. "What the hell ya yelling about." Scott said. "I over slept!" she said. Scott looked at the time. "Shit." He muttered. "Get in my truck; I'll take ya to Dana's. She's probably wondering where the hell your at." He said. She checked her cell. The ringer was off and Dana had tried to call a dozen times. "Shit." She said. Kevin was  still in a daze. Scott came out in jeans and a t-shirt he had thrown on. "Well what ya waiting for girl, get moving." He said. She ran all the way to the truck. Scott started the truck and they took off. "I can't fucking believe I overslept." She said. "Don't worry; we'll have you there on time." Scott said. "Do you have your tux? Remember you got to walk me down the isle." Tyger said. "Don't worry everything is under control." Scott said. They pulled in at Dana's and Tyger jumped out of the truck. "I'm going to get Kev and we're going on to your house to get ready." Scott said. "Okay, thanks daddy." She said. "Don't worry baby." He said. She gave him a smile and ran up to the door and started banging on it. Dana opened the door. "Tyger where have you been?" Dana asked. "I over slept and my ringer was off. Can you believe it?" she asked. "Lets get you dressed and Jade is on her way to fix your hair. Move it girl." Dana said.

                                                                          Scott and Kevin hopped out the truck and went up to Mark's door. Scott rang the bell. Mark opened the door. "You guys running late?" Mark asked letting them in. "Don't ask?" Scott said. "Just have some coffee ready when we're dressed." Kevin said. "Looks like somebody overslept." Jeff called from the living room. "Very observant." Kevin said. Jeff just laughed. "Okay guys get moving." Mark said.

                                                                            Jade and Dana stood behind Tyger. "You look beautiful Tyger." Jade said. "Yea you do." Dana said. Tyger had on a long white dress with a fitted bodice and flared waist. The whole dress was covered with eyelet lace. Jade had curled her hair and pinned it up with ringlets framing her face. Tyger looked in the mirror and couldn't believe it was her. 'Thank you two, you've been so great." She said her voice breaking. "Hey none of that or you'll have us all bawling." Dana said tearing up herself. "Besides you'll be paying us back this afternoon when you have to help both of us get ready." Jade said smiling. Tyger turned around and hugged both of them. "Let's go. I'm ready to marry that man of mine." Tyger said.

                                                                     Mark was getting nervous. He was pacing back and forth. He wondered if Tyger was here yet. He was in his bedroom pacing. He just wished Tyger was here in his arms now and everything would be fine.

                                                                      Jeff went and answered the door. There was a older man standing there. "I guess you're here for the wedding, come on in." Jeff said. Kevin saw who it was and about choked. Oh shit he had to find Scott and fast. Jeff showed Robert in and gave him a soda. "Were due to start anytime. Are you a friend of Tyger's?" Jeff asked. "I'm her grandfather." Robert said. "Oh are you Scott's dad?" Jeff asked. "Yes." He said. "Well I'm Jeff Hardy. Nice to meet you." Jeff said.

                                                                        Kevin ran upstairs and knocked on Mark's door. "Come in." Mark called. Scott and Mark were sitting down talking. "Uh Scott I don't want you to freak or nothing." Kevin said. "What's wrong?" Scott asked. "Uhh your dad just walked through the door." Kevin said. Mark and Kevin both looked at Scott waiting for the explosion.


	53. chapter 53

                                                                        "You two can stop holding your breath I'm not going to ruin Tyger's wedding." Scott said. Mark and Kevin sighed in relief. "I'm not that big of a jerk, jeez guys thanks for the confidence." Scott said.  "What are you going to do?" Kevin asked. "Well first I'm going down and let him know that we're not doing anything to upset Tyger and then I suppose I'm going to walk my baby down the isle." Scott said. Scott left the room and Kevin and Mark looked at each other in relief.

                                                                       Scott walked down the stairs nervously. He hadn't seen his father in many years. He walked into the den and their he was larger than life looking as Scott had always remembered strong and unbendable.  Scott walked over to him. "We need to talk." He said. Robert was sure Scott was going to lose it. He stood there and waited. "Come on let's step in the kitchen." Scott said. Robert followed him into the kitchen. "Listen Dad. I'm not thrilled that your here but Tyger wanted you here. I don't want anything to ruin this for her. I don't want any arguing and fighting in front of her. "I think we can get through a couple of hours don't you?" Scott asked. Robert looked at him hard. Hell he had changed. It was obvious he was concerned about Tyger and her happiness. "Scott I don't want to cause trouble.  I wasn't going to come, but I kept thinking about that little girl. I don't know there's something about her I just wanted to see her again. I promise there won't be any trouble." Robert said. Scott nodded. "Good. I just want the day to be perfect for Tyger." Scott said. With that Scott went back into the den. Jeff ran up to him. "Tyger's here. I'm going to get Mark outside to wait. You got 5 minutes." Jeff said running upstairs.  Tyger, Jade, and Dana came in and Scott caught his breath. Tyger looked beautiful. Tyger smiled at him. Scott walked over to her. He took her hands in his. "My god you look beautiful." He said kissing her cheek. Tyger beamed at him. "Thank you daddy." She said. Tyger looked over Scott's shoulder and seen Robert standing there and stiffened. Scott knew she was shocked. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, we are going to behave baby. I promise." Scott said. Tyger looked up at Scott she had never loved him more than at this moment. "Thank you daddy." She said quietly. Tyger walked over to Robert. "I'm glad you came." She said. "Me too. You look very beautiful. You look like your grandmother." He said. Tyger smiled at him. Tyger suddenly looked around. "Where's Danny?" she asked. Scott laughed. "He's the ring bearer remember? He has been busy practicing all morning." Scott said. "He is outside waiting. You're kinda holding things up." Scott said. "Oh Shit. I gotta get a move on. Dana you have to go down first you're my maid of honor, get your butt in gear." Tyger said. Dana ran out back and Tyger heard the music playing. Robert gave her hand a squeeze and went outside to take a seat. Tyger peeked outside and seen Danny. He had the pillow with the rings on it and was waiting for Dana to get down the isle. "Danny." She whispered loudly. Danny turned around and waved and grinned at her. She waved back. She looked up at Scott. "You ready sweetheart." He asked. "yea." She said. Scott lifted her face with his finger. "I love you baby, I'm very proud of you." Scott said. "I love you daddy." She said. "If you get me to crying I'm going to knock you out." She said. Scott just grinned and put her arm around his. "Come on little girl you got a wedding to attend." Scott said as they started out side.

                                                                        Mark was convinced he had never seen any thing so beautiful in his life as the vision walking toward him. He could hardly breathe. Glen  who was standing by his side leaned over and slapped him on the back. "Breathe you idiot." Glen whispered. "I don't think I can." Mark whispered back. Glen smiled he didn't blame Mark, Tyger looked beautiful. Scott finally got Tyger to his side. Scott bent down and kissed her cheek and then took Tyger's hand and put it in Mark's. "Take care of my baby." Scott whispered. Tyger saw the look that passed between the two of them. Mark nodded and he and Tyger turned around to face the minister. "Mark and Tyger have chosen to write there on vows." Reverend Phillips said. Mark and Tyger turned to face each other. Danny moved to stand close behind them with the rings. "Mark there's an old Celtic saying about love. 'Love is like a circle, it has no beginning and no end, and it goes on forever.' That's my love for you Mark there was no beginning and no end. It just is and always will be. My life didn't begin until I put my feet on the path I was to follow with you. Any path I walk from now on will always lead to you. I promise to love you and cherish you and be your best friend now and forever." Tyger said. She bent down and took the ring from Danny and slipped it on Mark's finger. There wasn't a dry eye out side that day including Mark's. He gazed at his lady with such love that Tyger swore she could feel it wrap itself around her. "Tyger my soul has wondered aimlessly on this earth for too many years to count. I was always searching and looking for something but I didn't know what. When I met you my soul finally found what it had been searching for all those years, it's other half. When I'm with you it feels like I'm whole again and complete. Your my love, my life my everything. I promise to love your cherish you and be your best friend now and forever." Mark said. He took the last ring from Danny and slipped it on her finger. "Do you Mark take Tyger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Reverend Phillips asked. "I do." Mark said. "Do you Tyger take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Reverend Phillips asked. "I do." Tyger said. " I now pronounce you man and wife. Mark you may kiss your bride." Reverend Phillips Said. Mark bent over and kissed her gently on her lips lingering over there fullness. Tyger felt as if time was standing still. His kiss stirred her soul and her body. He finally pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "I love you Mrs. Calloway." He said. "I love you too Mr. Calloway." She said smiling. Tyger and Mark was aware of applause around them and they turned and smiled out and there friends and family. Danny tugged at her dress. Tyger bent down to Danny.  "Did I do good?" he asked. She gave him a hug. "You did great." She said. "In a little while I'm going to be your brother." He said smiling. "I know and I can't wait." She said. Tyger looked up and caught her dad's eye, which suspiciously looked like he had tears in them. He winked at her and smiled and she beamed back at him. Mark pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her again. "Welcome home my love." He whispered.  Tyger laid her hand over his heart and gazed up at him. Yes home here in Mark's arms, she was at home finally.


	54. chapter 54

                                                                        Tyger stood around talking to Jade and Dana. "Tyger it was so romantic I about died." Dana said. "Me too." Jade said. "And you know you had your dad in tears." Jade said. Tyger just smiled she was so happy she thought she would burst. Jeff came over and gave her a hug. "You look so beautiful, but I still think green and purple hair is the way to go." He said laughing. Tyger laughed and gave Jeff a hug. Just then Robert walked over. Tyger introduced him to Dana and Jade. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "Sure." She said and followed him across the room. "I got to get going but I wanted to give you something." He said. He held up a beautiful gold chain with a heart pendant. "It was your grandmother's I gave it to her on our wedding day. I want you to have it." He said. Tyger felt tears prick her eyes. Robert put it on her and she looked up to see tears running down his cheeks. Scott watched from a few feet away. He was stunned. He had never in his life seen his father cry. He thought the man was made of steel. Hell he remembered his mother's funeral his father just standing there no expression on his face. Tyger hugged Robert. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome, she would want you to have it." He said.  "Stay for Scott's wedding?" she asked. "Tyger me and Scott got a long way to go, today was just a tiny step. I think it's best if I go now." Robert said. "Please pops?" she said grinning at him. "Tyger really I think it's best if I go." Robert said feeling himself weakening. She already had him wrapped. "Pretty please?" she said sweetly. Scott walked over. "There's no point trying to fight it dad, she'll have her way." Scott said. "You're welcome to stay." Scott said. Tyger looked at both men and smiled. "Who could say no to that face?" Robert said smiling. "Thanks pops." She said laughing. "Now I got to go help Dana and Jade get ready." She said walking off. "Pops?" Scott asked. Robert just shrugged. "She can call me whatever she wants." He said smiling. "Want me to help you unwrap from around her finger?" Scott said laughing. Robert grinned at his son. "And like you aren't?" he asked. Scott looked at his dad. "Yea I know." He said sighing. "Come on I'll introduce you to Danny." Scott said. Tyger turned and watched Scott and Robert walk off together. She smiled things couldn't be going better.

                                                                  Tyger walked into the spare bedroom and into chaos. Dana was running around like a nut. "Dana chill." Tyger said. "I can't find my slip." She said in panic. Tyger went over to the closet and opened the door.   "Hanging in the closet." Tyger said laughing. Jade and Dana started laughing. "Okay so I'm a little stressed." Dana said. Tyger helped them get there dresses on and took turn fixing there hair. "Okay girls. Your drop dead gorgeous. Your going to have Kev and daddy drooling at the alter." She said grinning. Jade and Dana looked in the mirror.  "We are the bomb." Jade said laughing.  Tyger handed the two of them envelopes. "What's this?" Jade asked. "Wedding present." Tyger said. They opened the envelopes. Dana squealed. "A week long cruise to mexico! Thank you Tyger!" she said hugging her. Jade looked confused. "Tyger there's only two tickets what about Danny?" she asked. Tyger raised her brow. "Uhh I know you're close to Danny but you're not taking him on your honeymoon." Tyger said. "It's not that we don't want to, but we don't have anyone to keep Danny." Jade said. "Uhh yea you do, he's going to stay with his new big sister." Tyger said. "What about you and Mark, I mean aren't you two going on a honeymoon?" Jade asked. "Yes, when you guys get back." Tyger said smiling. "What about Mark? Is he okay with this?" Jade asked. Tyger laughed and put her arm around Jade. "Stop worrying. We discussed this he fine with it." Tyger said. Jade hugged Tyger. "Thank you Tyger this is going to be so much fun. I hope Danny don't get upset." She said. "Danny already knows about it. He's looking forward to spending the week with his big sister." Tyger said grinning. Jade laughed. "You guys are sneaky when you get together." She said. "Yep." Tyger said. "Besides me and Mark are going to need the practice." Tyger said smiling. Jade and Dana's eyes got wide. "Are you saying your pregnant?" Dana asked. "Yes, but don't say nothing yet. I haven't told Mark yet." Tyger said. "How far along?" Jade asked. "About 8 weeks." Tyger said. "Oh my god. We're having a baby." Dana said jumping up and down. Tyger and Jade laughed. "With the way you and Kev go at it I bet it wont be long before you got one on the way too." Tyger said grinning.  Dana blushed. "Well I wouldn't mind really. I want a houseful." She said. "When are you going to tell Mark?" Jade asked.  "I'm going to make a little announcement this afternoon." Tyger said. "Oh my god, I just realized Scott's going to be a grandpa." Jade said laughing. "Yea I bet he passes out or something." Dana said. "I'm sure he's going to be shocked. Do you think he will be happy?" Tyger asked for the first time looking worried. "Tyger he's going to be thrilled take my word for it. Stop worrying." Jade said. There was a knock at the door and Mark stuck his head in. "Kev and Scott are wearing a path in the yard. You girls want to get a move on." He said grinning. "Damn you gals are gorgeous." He said. "Thank you." the girls said.  "Now haul you asses downstairs, you've kept them waiting long enough." Mark said. "Yes sir." Tyger said grinning. The girls filed past Mark. He stood there watching. We are three lucky men that's for sure he thought.


	55. chapter 55

                                                                           Tyger walked down the isle first since she was acting as maid of honor for Dana and Jade. Then Danny followed down the isle. He was so excited he was practically bouncing.  Tyger looked over at Scott and Kevin and they looked nervous as hell. She gave both of them a smile and they grinned back at her. Then out came Mark with both girls on his arms. Scott and Kevin's eyes about bugged out of their head. Scott thought he had died and gone to heaven cause Jade looked like an angel. Mark handed the girls over to Scott and Kevin with a smile. They turned to face the minister. Tyger had tears in her eyes as she listened to each couple exchange there vows. "You may now kiss your brides gentlemen." Reverend Phillips said. Scott gently kissed his new wife. "I love you beautiful." He said. "I love you too Scott." She said with tears in her yes. Kevin still had Dana up in his arms kissing her and didn't seem ready to let her down. Finally after a minute Tyger kicked his leg. "Damn get a room you two." She whispered. Dana blushed and Kevin just laughed. Danny went up and tugged on Scott's leg. Scott bent down. "What is it big guy?" he asked. "Can I call you daddy now?" he asked looking up at Scott. "Nothing would make me happier Danny." He said hugging him. When Tyger looked up there was tears in everyone's eyes.

                                                                     Tyger stood with her dad explaining that she was going to keep Danny while him and Jade went on the cruise. "That's very sweet of you baby. Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked. "Yes I want you two to have a great time. Danny will be fine. I won't let Mark beat him more than once a day." She said joking.  Danny who was beside them started laughing. "Mark wouldn't do that. He's nice." Danny said. Tyger raised her brow at him. "Yea you aint seen his mean side yet." She said only half joking remembering the last time she had got it from him. Mark had came up behind Tyger and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry Danny, I only spank naughty children who throw things at me. I'm sure you would never do that." Mark said grinning at Tyger.  Tyger turned bright red and elbowed Mark in the side. Mark just laughed and bent down and kissed her cheek. "Danny while we are gone you better behave or you'll have to deal with me when we get back. Understood?" Scott asked. Danny knew Scott was being serious. "Yes daddy I understand. I will be good. I promise." He said. "Damn daddy you can be scary sometimes." Tyger said to him. "Only when I have to be." He said. Jeff came over. "Hey Tyger dance with me?" he said. "I would love to." Tyger said. Mark watched as Tyger danced with Jeff. She was so full of life. She was like a ray of sunshine. He smiled as he watched her. Jade came over and kissed Scott. "We have to catch a flight early tomorrow to California; we get on the ship from there." She said. "We are on the same cruise as Kevin and Dana." Jade said. "Well I don't think we'll be seeing much of them. We'll be spending a lot of time in our cabin." Scott said grinning at her. Jade giggled and kissed him again. "I Cant wait." She said.

                                                                          Everything was winding down. Tyger seen everybody was getting ready to leave. Jeff and Glen had left earlier since they had a flight out to do a show. Tyger grinned. Jeff had promised to come back when they were in Texas next month. He was going to help her dye her hair. She saw that Scott, and Mark, and Robert were in the den along with everyone else. Good they were all together. Tyger walked over. "Hey everybody, I know you are all getting ready to go. But I got a little announcement to make before you leave. Jade and Dana started grinning they knew what was up. She went up to Robert and took his hand. "Your going to be a great-grandfather." She said. She looked up at Scott. "You're going to be a grandpa." She said. She walked over to Mark and looked up at him. "And you my love are going to be a daddy." She said smiling. Scott and Robert were still in some kind of shock like it hadn't sunk in yet. Mark lifted his hand and cradled Tyger's cheek. "You have made me the happiest man on earth. I thought after this morning I couldn't be any happier. But I was wrong." Mark said. He picked her up and kissed her gently. Mark set her down gently and she felt her self being swooped up in Scott's arms. "Congratulations baby. This is going to be the most loved baby ever born." He said tears gathering in his eyes. Tyger touched her forehead to his. "I bet you'll be the best grandpa in the world." She said. "You can count on it baby girl." Scott said. Robert hugged Tyger. "Girl you've gave me a new start on life. Scott's right this baby will be very loved." He said. Kevin came over and hugged her. "Damn my little short stuff all grown up. I know you going to be the best mama this baby could ever hope for." Kevin said. Jade and Dana hugged her. "Were going to spoil this baby rotten you know." Jade said. Tyger looked at Jade and started laughing. "How is it going to feel to be a 24 year old grandmother?" she said. Jade smiled. "Great." She said. Danny came up to Tyger. "What am I going to be?" he asked. "An uncle." She said smiling. Danny smiled. "really." He said. "Yep." Tyger said. "Oh Boy! I'm going to be the best uncle in the world." He said proudly. "I know you will." Tyger said. Tyger looked at the people surrounding her. Her Family, not all of them born of blood, but her family forged through good times and bad. She looked at each one of them thanking God for the path that had brought her to each one. She was truly home at last surrounded by the family that she had always wanted.

       The End

Well this should have been the end but I always did like epilogues. When Tyger asked me to write this book about her life. She wanted to give it to Mark have it as a keepsake of sorts. I told her then, I don't do romance. I've only wrote mysteries. Tyger had laughed. "This will practically write it self Dana. Come on please." She said. So I started working on it with a lot of help from her. We spent days together her recounting things to me and me writing them down trying to make it into a story. I was surprised at how good it was when I finished. So I sent it to my publisher and what do you know it ends up on the bestsellers list. What the hell I'm now the author of a number one romance. Tyger wasn't shocked at all. "See I told ya." Was all she said? Well 5 years has gone by since that wedding day. Tyger had a little girl who she named Mary Elizabeth Calloway. She is the apple of her father's eye. If she was any more like Tyger she would be a clone. Feisty little thing she is. And Scott oh my god he is over the moon about her, that's his baby. He and Robert both cried when they found out Tyger named her for her grandmother. Scott told me and Kevin that God had given him a second chance to see Tyger grow up. Tyger and mark also added a new name to he roster this year. Scott Thomas Calloway, Spitting image of his daddy. Tyger  named him for her daddy which made him cry all over again. Anyway now he's got his hands full spoiling two grandbabies. Danny true to his word has to be the greatest uncle of all time. He dotes on those two kids like you wouldn't believe. They look up to him and adore him. Scott and Jade didn't waste much time themselves. Jade gave birth just a year after Tyger had Mary. "Nathanial  Cody Hall' is a perfect combination of both of his parents and the temperament of an angel which we all figure he got from his mama. I don't think any body was happier than Tyger and Danny though. They dote on there little brother to no end. I see Tyger looking at him sometimes with such love. She told me one time nobody would understand how much little Nate meant to her. But I think I do. It's a connection to her the family she always wanted. He represents the whole thing to her everything she every wished for growing up. And me and Kevin, well we really meant a houseful of kids we got three so far. Kevin Jr. was born about 6 months after Mary. Tyger always teased me that she was right about me and Kevin going at it all the time. Then there's Alicia Marie. She was born a year later. Spoiled rotten by her daddy, Uncle Mark, Uncle Scott and the whole nine yards. And my third who was born this year Tyger Jessica. Tyger had looked at me when I told her I was naming my baby after her. "Why?" she said. Because a name like that has got to be past on to someone and if she 's anything like her namesake I'll be happy." I told her. Tyger cried and I cried. Hell she was my best friend the first one I ever had. She's like a sister to me. I told Tyger one time we all owed our happiness to her. "What do you mean?" she asked. I told her, did you ever throw a rock in a lake and watch the ripples moving outward one starting another one and so on. "yes." She said. Well the first ripple was you being on the run for murder, the second when Mark caught you, then you moving to Texas, then Mark finding your father, and Scott and Kevin moving here. If all that hadn't of happened Tyger we wouldn't be here right now. We would be a family, we wouldn't have our kids. I told her. She didn't say anything for a minute then she looked at me. All the bad stuff was worth it to get here and I just now realized it. Thank you Dana she said hugging me. It's like she finally understood what it was all for. The great thing is. We're a family, not all connected by blood but by love. We're a loud noisy family but we're damned happy. My children have aunts, uncles and cousins and a wonderful great grandpa who has adopted all the kids in this large extended family. I guess fairy tales do come true at least for us it did.

_I want to thank all of you for your reviews…Especially Cat Lea who is my best reviewer. Reviews mean a lot to me and keep me writing even on the days where I'm so tired I just want to crawl in bed and sleep. I always try to get out at least one chapter. This quickly became one of my favorite stories and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it._


End file.
